


Make a Heaven out of Hell

by MissKiraBlue



Series: Make a Heaven out of Hell [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a very messed up mind, Auror Neville Longbottom, Aurors, Blood and Gore, Bottom Draco, Dark Harry, Disorders, Elder Wand, F/F, F/M, Harry Has Secrets, Harry and Draco won't die, Heavy Angst, Horror, Legilimency, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic, Original Character(s), Parseltongue, Powerful Harry, Romance, Slow Burn, Smart Draco Malfoy, Suspense, Top Harry Potter, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKiraBlue/pseuds/MissKiraBlue
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort and everyone assumed that was the end of it. Harry knew the truth. It was far from over. He has to clean this world.One year after Voldemort's death Harry is known as The Wild Card at the Ministry, whose job is to get into psychopaths minds and kill them if it's necessary. Everyone's trying not to get in his way of justice. They know that their heads would end up on a stick. Harry is also trying to chase down the left of the Death Eaters who had escaped, unsuccessfully.At least until the day his partner captures Draco Malfoy for him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very long fic, it will take some time to update, but I wanted to share with this idea of mine with you guys so if you have found my work, then, enjoy it brotha.
> 
> Disclaimers: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and everything is canon until the final battle after Voldemort's death. The Epilogue is not exist.
> 
> Also, shout out to my favorite lady, Lomonaaeren whose fics are masterpieces. Who inspired me to write this. This story is influenced by her "An Image of Lethe" fanfic. Check it out fellas, you won't regret it :D and her other works as well.

**_Make a Heaven out of Hell_ **

 

_“ I’ll follow you and_  
_make a Heaven out of Hell, and I’ll die by your hands,_  
_which I love so well.”_  
_–_ William Shakespeare _“A Midsummer Night’s Dream”_

 

 

 

  
   He felt it when he died.

  
Not because of the power he felt in his soul, in his veins. Not because that was the moment when everything had to end. Not even when he saw his dead body. Not able to breathe. Not able to lift his wand, which hasn’t been in Voldemort’s hand anymore because it was in his.

  
People started to gather around when they saw him fell. When they heard him fail. Everyone cheered, clapped and shouted because it was over. They had won and that’s when he realized something.

  
Harry hasn’t heard any of that. He hasn’t even looked at everyone’s faces, because all he heard was silence. All he felt was calmness. All he saw, was Voldemort’s dead body in front of him. His parents’ murderer. His friend’s families murderer. Snape’s murderer. Albus Dumbledore’s murderer. He saw him, lying on the ground, lifeless, people already coming to get him. His blood was boiling in his veins and he raised his chin. He clenched Voldemort’s wand, hands shaking a little.

  
_You were in my soul,_ he thought and smiled with full teeth, sharp as a razor. _I gave you a quick death._

  
He hadn’t wanted to. He wanted him to crawl beneath his feet. Ha wanted him to beg. He wanted to hear his scream with full of pure agony.

  
“What a pity.” He breathed quietly as he thought what could have happened: Voldemort’s crying endlessly because of the pain, because Harry was cracking his bones one by one. His screams could have been so loud, his voice eventually would have died down. Voldemort couldn’t have commanded to anyone to save him. He would have been at Harry’s mercy, for once.

  
Voldemort’s wand started to burn in Harry’s hand, with a unusual light caress. Like if the wand had known that his brother – Harry’s wand – had died too. Which it did.

  
_Which I don’t need anymore_ , he stared at the Elder Wand in his hand. The majestic thing is already fitted in his hand. _Much more than Voldemort’s wand’s brother ever had._  
He stared then the beast’s wand. The monster who had ruined his life, who made him feel empty all the time. Who had put filth in his soul.  
Who he had not cursed the Crucio at.

  
“That is really unfortunate.” He whispered with a bitter voice. Adjusting the poisoned anger, like a smoke, building up inside him, circling in his head and he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He turned around just to see Hermione’s eyes.

  
She was smiling. A big smile that reached her eyes. Harry couldn’t remember when was the last time he had seen Hermione smile.

  
“ It’s over.” She said gently. “It’s finally over.”

  
Harry stared down at Voldemort’s wand again in his hand, with a smoke still in his head. He traced the wood with his fingers.

  
_What a pity._

  
He sighed, broke the wand and let it fall to the ground, covered full of ashes. Then he raised his head and smiled at Hermione. The smile probably couldn’t resemble a rich smile, because she frowned at it, like she always did at things she didn’t understand.

  
“It’s over.” He said it. In his voice, there hadn’t been any emotions. It was not a relief that it had ended.

 

_I feel I’ve lost._

  
And he lost really. Against Voldemort. Again. That bastard had still won. The smoke in his chest and in his head grew so big, Harry started to laugh so loud, the sudden sound hurt his throat. Hermione flinched.

  
Because everyone cheered. Everyone thought he just have saved the whole world. Everyone cried out of happiness. Everyone shouted his name because they thought he had won, but in reality. This was a filthy place because of him. It was still full of Death Eaters, who had run away. There were people who wanted to be Voldemort. Gifted with mad strong power. Who had worshipped him, passively. He laughed with a cracking, bitter sound and he shut his eyes in disbelief.

  
_I’ve never had the chance to win in the first place._


	2. They're mute as smoke

**Chapter 2**

 

**They’re mute as smoke**

 

1 Year later

 

 

  
Harry opened the door and stepped in the dark room.

 

He silently closed the door behind him and started to walk towards the man, sitting on the chair. Steady steps, slow ones. He breathed the cold air in his lungs. The man in front of him wore a deep blue cape, which wrapped his whole being, like a hurricane.  
He looked up with his yellow eyes and grinned at Harry.

 

 _Filthy beast_ , Harry’s hand twitched, begging to strangle the man in front of him, until his face wore the color of purple.

 

Harry sat in front of him and beared himself to stare into the man’s disgusting eyes.

 

“Lamir Takasuke.” He stated. “My partner said that your magic has the ability to create dreams.”

 

The monster didn’t answer. He was looking at Harry instead who felt the yellow eyes cut his soul. He was grinning at him, like he knew everything. Nothing. Something.

  
  
_He thinks he’s the most powerful one in this world. Interesting._

 

“You made many people insane, because you showed them what they wanted. Created an illusion, until they believed that was reality. Until they forgot what was their lives before.”  
Harry said in a bored tone not able to get his eyes off the yellow ones. He stared at the man’s mind, searching. _A gift._

 

“You thought this was a gift for them.” He said, hiding his surprise. “Why?”

 

The man didn’t reply he just stared. He didn’t even blink. In Harry’s head, the smoke started to grow.

 

_I have to stay calm._

 

Harry never used on his monsters Legilimency. If he were in their minds, he would been disgusted with himself. To feel, to see, to touch _those filthy things_ mind. He shuddered.

 

Instead, he always tried to figure them out without any helping tricks. Tried to figure it out how their mind worked. It was a great idea of exercise because there hadn’t been any other way.

 

They never talked to him. They won’t. It was an incredibly rude and a very despised behaviour but it was understandable. _If you think you are the most powerful being alive, you wouldn’t want to talk to peasants._

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something to the beast, but then Lamir smile wore off. The serious expression changed his whole face.

 

“I gave them dreams because they needed one.” He said with a pleasant voice. Edgy. “I could give them the things that they desired, so I did.”

 

Harry started to see in front of him the streets he walked on every day. Sad faces, broken hearts, tired souls.

 

“ You think you blessed them with this.” Harry said with a purr and the man in front of him flinched. “ Lamir, do you think you are God?” He laughed, the sound was no near to delight. “Wanted to make a better world by making people insane, running around killing like headless chickens?”

 

It was a big mess this week. The streets were restricted, full of with chaos and screams. Aurors were fighting against the mad wizards and witches. Harry had not gotten out. Kingsley hadn't let him. After the last accident, Kingsley never let him go out ever again.

 

Lamir smiled a little, but his eyes grew cold.

 

“I made sure that their wishes came true.” He said gently. “The damage, however, is not my fault. They mind reacted and got tangled. It’s natural.”

 

Harry cocked his head and tapped on his leg. Creating a slow beat, like a bitter music full of melody.

 

“So you did it to show the humanity, the population of the wizarding world that their lives are worthless and bad.” Harry’s eyes turned ice, smoke which made his body and his mind into an uncontrollable wind. “Just to afterwards everyone could bow to you? Everyone could worship you? Turn to you for advice and beg you for your power?” His eyes glowed like the killing curse itself. “You’re so disgusting my insides are frozen.”

 

Lamir grinned so wide, every one of his teeth were showing. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark, much more then Harry’s green did.

 

“You’re smart.” Whispered Lamir with smugness. “You’re very smart, but do not forget Mister Potter, you don’t know everything. You have no idea what’s coming.”

 

Harry squinted his eyes but Lamir just smiled. His eyes screamed cheerfulness.

 

“I won’t kill you.” Said Harry with a tone full of pity. “You don’t need to be executed. Unfortunately.” He stood up and steadied his own dark green cape. “Aurors will going to come to take you to your cell.” Harry looked at him with black – smoke eyes. “Try to get away, and I’ll rip your throat out with my bare hands.”

 

Lamir grin didn’t fade away. “ Quite the contrary. I won’t escape.” He said it with glowing eyes. “I find you much more interesting.”

 

Harry grinned at him, showing his teeth, like he was going to bite the living flesh out of him.

  
“Maybe with my teeth then.” His voice was a promise.

 

Lamir smiled, warmly, insanely.

 

“I know your wish.” He whispered.

 

Harry flinched.

 

“I’ve seen in the first moment you stepped in this room. It’s so deafening, so rotten I couldn’t breathe normally.” Lamir’s eyes turned icy. “ Much more worse than... well, you’ll find out eventually.”

 

Harry felt his magic surrounding him, like a warm hug from a lover, kissing his skin, protecting him.

 

Coming to Lamir, with deadly, knife thorns.

 

Lamir shivered with fear and with delight, because Harry’s magic was comforting and pure. Like if it was saying ‘come closer, caress, I’ll protect you, I’ll shield you from everything,’ but the moment he does that, it would snap his spine.

 

“If you know my wish,” Whispered Harry. “Then you know, that if you’re going to stop me I need to do things that are much more disgusting like your kind. You wouldn’t want that, would you?  
Lamir yellow eyes burned with curiosity.

 

“No.” He answered. “Not yet.”

 

Harry was fine with that answer so he called his magic back. Lamir stared at it with awe.

 

“Yes, I’m really interested what you'll become in the future Mister Potter.”

 

Harry turned off the lights then looked at him the last time. He only saw two glowing, yellow eyes. Burning, like the whole room would’ve been on fire. He turned to the exit, going to the door. When he stepped out from the room, he heard Lamir say one more thing:

 

“ Maybe one day I’m going to see Hell itself.”

 

__________

 

 

 

  
“He’s very different from the others.” Hermione said between too sips in her tea.

 

Harry hasn’t drink his yet. He was seated next to Hermione on the sofa. He always loved his two friends home with light, big colors and comfy furniture.

 

“He was heavily alike with Amundar.” He said with a thoughtful voice.

 

Hermione blinked. “I assume you mean this by that the two of them has god complex.”

 

Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Amundar literally believed he is God. With his ability to create everything he was capable of imagining from thin air, it was not a surprise. Everyone with that power would imagine that.

 

Hermione nodded. Her hair brushed Harry’s shoulder. “Yes, I think so too.”

 

Harry nodded too, then opened his eyes and started tapping on the sofa.

 

“Unlike Amundar, Lamir knows he is not God. He knows that his actions had consequances and it was a chaos. He admitted he did those things.” He squinted and the tapping grew faster. “But there was this arrogance. This poisoned aura.” He shut his eyes again. “ I have to think about this case a bit more. Something’s off.”

 

“It seems so. If you want help you know where to find me.” Hermione said and Harry looked at her with a little smile, which she returned gladly.

 

Harry can always count on Hermione. She and Ron knew from the battle that himself was not in a good shape. After multiple accidents, Harry told them what is his plan. Execute and destroy every horrible living or not living thing. Purify this world. Clean it from the ashes.

 

_I will do this. No matter how far I. have. to. go._

 

“How’s Ron?” Harry asked with a little smile.

 

Hermione put down her tea mug and turned to Harry with happy eyes.

 

“He feels very good in Germany.” She laughed. “He told me it’s a very different world than this, but not bad. He can’t wait to come back home, though.”

 

“I’m glad he’s okay.” He laughed too.

 

Ron was in a training camp in Germany. He went abroad last week and will come home a couple of months after. When he finished his training. Everyone was surprised to learn that Ron was capable of recognizing other people’s habits, voices, tones, moves, signatures in a blink of an eye. He works for the Ministry, on cases that no one could ever solve.

 

Harry always knew that Ron was a very different type of smart. He already got into Ron’s mind, he knows how he thinks and it’s truly amazing.

 

“I miss him very much. I’m afraid I’m going to kill Ginny and Luna with my angry–lonely side.” She laughed.

 

Harry flicked her nose with disapproval and hugged her.

“They can take it.” He said and kissed her hair. “They’re strong.”

 

Hermione sighed and leaned into him. “That’s my only luck.” She said it with a so serious voice, both her and Harry started laughing.

 

He loved this moments with his friends. They were good. They were pure.

 

_They’re my anchor._

  
–––––––––

 

 

 

He sensed someone stand beside his bed and got up alarmed. His magic was out, full of thorns made of knives.

 

Then he saw Kreacher and called back everything with a sigh.

 

“What is it?” He asked with a bored tone and blinked a little, adjusting the sudden bright light in the room.

 

Kreacher bowed. “Master Harry’s Partner send a message.”

 

Harry started to dress and ran his fingers through his hair, to make it look like acceptable. Neville’s gonna kill him if his hair is a disaster. Stupid perfectionist maniac.

 

“What’s the message?” He asked again and picked up his cape.

 

Kreacher bowed deeper. To show his loyalty and respect before Harry. He did this every time.

 

“He captured Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

 

Harry froze. His heart stopped for a minute. A Death Eater. Spiteful. Disgusting. Filthy.

 

His hands were shaking from the grand hunger. His magic was pleading to him. To let it kill _that_.

 

Harry grinned and touched his neck. The Elder Wand was warming up. He felt his insides shaking, his blood pumping in excitement.

 

_Here I come Malfoy._  
_I hope you are so rotten that I can crush your skull and bones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day my adorable–evils :).


	3. Who'll have mercy on your soul

**Chapter 3**

 

  
**Who’ll have mercy on your soul**

 

 

 

Harry felt the stares from everywhere.

 

They looked at his dark green cape – which resembled him, as the Ministry’s Wild Card. The executioner. They looked at his hand, where the Elder Wand was. They looked at his face, his hair, his scar.

 

But never his eyes. They always look somewhere else. Never in his eyes.

 

There is a rumor which was made up on a basic case. There was a monster he had to kill, because her power slowly made her go insane and the woman started to eat herself. Lucia was so strong and fast, he had hard time catching her. When he did, the woman wanted to bite him and eat his arm off.

 

So Harry cut out her eyes and sliced up her throat. This case was one of his accidents.

 

The rumor said, if you look into his eyes then you’ll see the Devil with horns and big wings. You have to repeat yourself ‘Do not look. Do not look. Do not look’ because if you do, you’ll go insane.

 

Harry chuckled. _Some people are very imaginative._

 

But after that case, nobody looked into his eyes in the Ministry. Only Neville and Kingsley did.

 

He used to it by now, but it’s still a little hilarious for him. _It’s surprising how many moron lives in this world who believes everything they hear._

 

He opened the door at the end of the hall in the Ministry, and stepped in the room.

  
**––––––––––**

 

 

  
Neville could have said anything. Anything at all. But the first thing he told Harry after seeing him was:

 

“Your hair is a disaster.” He frowned at his hair then at his face.

 

Harry’s smile wore off.

 

“Really? That’s the first thing you say to me this week?” He looked at him in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?”

 

Neville shrugged. “You know that I love you Harry. I just don’t love your hair.” He stared at him a little bit more. “And your shirt. What is that disaster? There is creasing everywhere–”

 

“And you know that I love you.” Mirrored Harry. “I just don’t love your perfection mania.”

 

Neville stared at him with the most unbelieving look in his eyes.

 

“You’re the most changing person I have and will ever know.” He mumbled.

 

“What?” Harry asked intelligently.

 

Neville waved his hand. The end of his black robe were swapped the floor because of the movement.

 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” He said, then he stared at his eyes with a sudden coolness. “Anyway, It was hard to catch him.”

 

Harry insides froze. Both of them knew who Neville was talking about.

 

“He’s much faster and stronger than the other ones I caught last month.” He continued quietly. “He can think.”

 

Harry snorted. “That is not a surprise. Malfoy has never been an idiot.”

 

Neville just blinked. “You don’t understand. I mean he knew what I’m going to do and how.

 

Harry’s body stiffened and made himself think a little.

 

“Is he like Ron?” He asked Neville with his brow furrowed.

 

Neville shook his head. “No, It’s different from him.” Neville shut his eyes, like he was re imagining the whole scene. “I can’t explain, but it was something I haven’t seen before. It was weird.”

 

Harry nodded. “Thanks for the warning.” He said gently. “ I can take it from here.”

 

He turned to the door, just to feel Neville’s hand on his left elbow. He looked back at him. Neville was staring at him with a warning look.

 

“Don’t get carried away.” He said with a steady voice. “I know what you do to these guys if they anger you up and Malfoy could always crawl beneath your skin.”

 

Harry’s eyes flashed and Neville immediately let go of his hand and surrounded. He leaned forward a bit and locked his eyes into Neville’s. His green eyes glowed.

 

“I’ll do as I please.” He whispered in a warning tone. “These spiteful monsters doesn’t deserve to breathe this world’s air that I’ve been trying to clean. They’re only alive because _I’m letting them_ live and Kingsley won’t let me outside to play.” Neville’s eyes hardened. “Don’t take this on your heart Neville. I love you, I really do. You are one of my best friend. I would kill for you. I would die for you, you know that. What you don’t know though, is this topic.” He caressed his wand because it started to grow warm. Whenever he got angry, it started to warm up or buzz. “When you don’t understand something, you stay away and try to analyze it. Do this.”

 

Neville swallowed and nodded without flinching and Harry smiled.

 

“I’ll go report to Kingsley.” Neville said and smiled back at him. The atmosphere lightened up.

 

Harry nodded at him then turned to the door and stepped in the dark room again, only to find Draco Malfoy there, instead of Lamir Takasuke.

 

**––––––––––**

 

 

 

He caught his white hair first. It was not blond. It was pure white and for a minute Harry was blinded by the sudden change.

 

He sat in the chair where Lamir had been hours ago. His head was facing to the floor. He was dressed in a long, black coat.

 

“Long time no see Malfoy.” Harry started with a cold voice.

 

Malfoy finally looked up and Harry froze.

 

His grey eyes glowed. Like Lamir yellow ones did. Exactly the same.

 

_Interesting._

 

Malfoy smirked at him and Harry’s fingers twitched. He wanted to choke _this disgusting thing_ already.

 

“Long time no see Potter.” Malfoy mirrored him. “Actually, I knew that this was going to happen eventually. Where’s your glasses by the way?”

 

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows and sat before him.

 

“I don’t need them anymore.” He answered politely. “Why would you think that this would happen eventually?” He enquired.

 

Malfoy shrugged and grinned at him. There was no kindness in that movement.

 

“Destiny seems to like both of us.” He stated. “It seems that we always going to meet one way or another.”

 

Harry jus stared at him. His magic was screaming:  _Tear him apart until there’s nothing left of him._

 

He imagined how much he can purify this world if he would kill Malfoy here and now.

 

He grinned at the idea with glowing eyes and Malfoy flinched.

 

“Trust me, we won’t meet after this I can assure you.” He said it with a purr and Malfoy squinted at him. “You killed, tortured and used _Unforgivable_ curses multiple times. Also, they’re not taking you to Azkaban. They took you _to me_. Do you know what that means?”

 

Malfoy didn’t answer. He looked at him with calculating eyes. _He’s trying to get into my mind._

 

“That won’t work anymore for you or for anyone else.” Harry said with a bitter voice. “My mind works in a different way.”

 

Malfoy nodded at him. “I’ve noticed.” His grey eyes were cold and dark, despite the fact the color of its own, glowed.

 

Harry blinked a couple of times. He searched in Malfoy’s mind. He imagined, again and again his cases. His voice, his way of talking and his eyes, the way he sat.

 

_He’s sane._ He thought it with a pity.

 

His brow furrowed. “Why did you made these crimes?” He asked. “After Voldemort’s death anyway.”

 

Malfoy didn’t flinched at the name, which surprised Harry so much he almost showed it.

 

Malfoy smirked at him. Like if _he had known_ he had hidden that movement.

 

“Where’s the fun in that, if I tell you?” He purred and Harry’s eyes started to burn with smoke, like a storm. “You should just figure it out by yourself, isn’t that some kind of speciality to you?” He said it with a satisfied voice.

 

He was making fun of him. This _filthy thing_ in front of him.

 

_He is making fun of me._

 

_This despiteful_ monster.

 

Suddenly all he saw was red and he caught Malfoy’s throat.

 

He let out a cough and he tried to get Harry’s hands off on his throat, with an unsuccessful result. He started to seek air, but Harry didn’t let go of him. His magic got out of him, heavy–sharped knives was starting to scratch Malfoy’s skin, letting the little amount of blood flow.

 

Harry was grinning.

 

His magic _can wound someone_ again. He _can_ _let it out_ again. It was freedom.

 

“Your kind can’t use that tone to me.” He whispered to Malfoy with a gentle voice. His blood was calm again, because he could let it out his magic to play for once in his life. He wanted to strangle a bit more but then–

 

He froze and straightened his back. His smile wore off immediately.

 

His hold weakened around Malfoy’s throat, letting him breath and cough more. Harry didn’t move his hands. Malfoy started to caress his own throat, taking deep breathes.

 

Harry’s magic stopped the scratching and curiously started wandering around Malfoy. Circling around him.

 

_It can’t be._

 

Harry touched Malfoy’s throat with a light touch. Malfoy flinched and stepped back but Harry stopped him. His magic identified him and the Elder Wand started purring with delight.

 

_It can’t be._

 

Harry stared at his eyes and Malfoy stared back, daringly, with an angry expression.

 

“How can you be alive when you died once?” He whispered so quietly, only just the two of them would hear it. His magic started to heal Malfoy’s wounds on itself.

 

Malfoy froze and stared at him with wide eyes. Both stared at the other with pure surprise and fear.

 

Then, all he heard was a big, loud sound. Malfoy stared behind his back with a big, glowing eyes and he felt two strong hands on his arms.

 

He turned to see Neville’s face.

 

“That’s enough.” He said with a serious voice. He dragged Harry to the door. “You need to talk to Kingsley.”

 

Harry was so shocked he followed him silently and he felt his magic go into his body, lonely, like it always had.

 

 


	4. When the Beast is gone, The King will rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, because of school :) Enjoy the story. Until we meet again, have a nice day my adorable–evils.

**Chapter 4**

 

  
**When the Beast is gone, The King will rise**

 

 

  
“We have got an idea.” Kingsley said and stood up from his chair, behind his desk. His eyes were glowing with excitement. His desk lamp was shining at his dark skin, making it glow, similar to gold.

 

Harry blinked at him, surprised. “You won’t shout at me because I nearly choked Malfoy?”

 

Neville, next to him, was not amused with this statement. He stared at Harry with a ‘I told you so’ look.

 

“No.” Kingsley looked at him with incomprehension. “We needed to talk to you about this, so I had Longbottom to get you here.”

 

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows. So they didn’t notice. They didn’t hear what he said to Malfoy before Neville dragged him out.

 

Harry’s magic inside of him started to tinkle curiously at the name. If he shut down his eyes, he could still see his own and Malfoy’s expression too. The wholeness when his magic identified Malfoy’s.

 

Malfoy was tamed by Death.

 

_Like me._

 

Harry will never forget the moment when he died by the beast’s hand in the Forbidden Forest. The feeling, the colors, the sounds were carved in his head permanently. He chose to come back.

 

Like Malfoy did, apparently.

 

Harry furrowed his brows. How? _How did he die? How did he come back? When did this happen? How is that even possible?_

 

Malfoy couldn’t have been a horcrux. If he were, Harry couldn’t have killed the beast. He isn’t immortal either, Harry’s magic could have sensed that.

 

_Then what?_

 

“... So Longbottom and I think that is the only reasonable explanation.” Kingsley finished.

 

Harry blinked at him, suddenly awake. “What’s the only explanation?” He looked at Neville then Kingsley. “Sorry I wasn’t listening.”

 

Neville and Kingsley let out an incredibly tired sigh. Harry was so surprised by the fact that they did it at the same time, his eyes grew wide. Kingsley then rubbed his neck a little, and looked up at Harry.

 

“We think that Malfoy and the other Death Eaters have a leader.” He answered with serious eyes.

 

Harry’s insides froze and he felt the rush of calmness caress his body.

 

Leader. The Death Eaters’ leader. The beast’s apprentice.

 

The most _impure_ monster. The living flesh of _rottenness_ itself.

 

Harry smiled with warmth and his eyes glowed with pure intents.

 

_Someone I could finally tear to shreds._

 

He felt a thrill, a sudden shiver in his body, which was making him feel delightful.

 

Both Neville and Kingsley flinched.

 

“We don’t know who’s that person.” Neville continued while looking at Harry. “We only know that he exists.”

 

Before Harry could ask something, Neville cut him off.

 

“Do you remember what Yaxley said?” Neville started to get excited. Harry knew this because he gestured with his hands. “A couple of weeks ago. When I caught him and the Aurors took him to Azkaban?” Harry’s eyes grow wide and Neville started nodding with an encouraging smile. “We thought he was so insane that he had forgotten how to talk, because all he could say, was two words. Over and over again.”

 

Harry remembered those words and even the wind stopped in that moment. He had seen how Yaxley shouted this two words. Again and again. Until he had no voice.

 

“The King.” He whispered with recognition.

 

Neville nodded again. “He said his leader name. At least, what he believed to be his name. I’m sure of it.”

 

Harry wanted to ask again, but Neville cut him off. He was doing this repeatedly as it seems.

 

“I’m going to explain how I know for sure, that he’s a living thing. Just to– put everything on the table.” Harry nodded and Neville smiled at him. “Today, when I found Malfoy, there were other Death Eaters as well. I hadn’t got the time to capture every one of them. I wanted Malfoy, so I was focusing on him.” He shut his eyes, recapturing the scene again.

“But still, they could’ve torture me. Kidnap me. Kill me, even. They had more people than I did. The only ones I had was weaklings anyway– my apologize, sir.” He stared at his boss with an apologetic look who waved his hand. “Instead they escaped. They saved their own skin, which is not a surprise but when I was reporting to it Kingsley, I thought about it more, and something was off.” He looked at him with grim eyes. “You remember when I told you that he was weird? How he had known my every single movement?” Neville stopped a minute. “What if he had?”

 

Harry’s body stiffened and his fingers twitched.

 

“Do you mean he let himself to be caught?” He asked with stern eyes.

 

Neville nodded. “He’s much more stronger than me. He could’ve gotten away, but he hadn’t. He needs a stronger person if he wants to escape. That’s why there must be a leader." He shrugged then. "He won’t escape though. I think.”

 

Harry let out a deep breath. “Why?” _Just stay calm._

 

Neville looked at Kingsley and said:

 

“We think that the leader needs an inside man. For what exactly, I don’t know.”

 

Kingsley shook his head and straightened his robe. “Regardless, we can’t let _any_ kind of information get out to him because if we do, we’re going to lose.”

 

Neville nodded. “Malfoy can’t stay here.”

 

Harry’s smoke started to grow. He’s going to explode–

 

“That’s when our plan’s coming in.” Kingsley continued with stern eyes.

 

Harry’s body calmed down immediately. “What’s the plan?” His voice was steady, but it was like the silence before the storm. He warned them. No more poking. Or else–

 

His magic froze. He straightened his back.

 

_Someone’s trying to get into my mind._

 

Kingsley watched him silently. His eyes were burning with curiosity. He analyzed him.

 

_He wants to know how I am going to react._

 

“You’re going to make Malfoy surrender.” Neville stated. “Make him talk. We need to know where their basis is.”

 

Harry made himself calm down. Tried to control his magic, his knives. Tried to vanish the black smoke.

 

“That’s a very attractive plan.” He started with a sharp smile. “A little bit impossible, don’t you think?”

 

Kingsley looked at him dead in the eye. “You were born to torture people.” His voice turned cold. “You can manage, I believe.”

 

Harry insides froze. Not because of what Kingsley had said. He always did the job he had asked him to do. Not because he had to torture. He loved to torture.

 

_To destroy. To shred. To tear._

 

It got into his skull and filled it with a living sensitivity.

 

But because of that flick of a moment, he hadn’t even thought about the possibility to touch Malfoy in a painful way. To make him talk that way.

 

He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of torture.

 

His magic caressed his thoughts because of this and Harry’s smoke grew so big, it started to eat his soul up. He was not angry at someone else.

 

 _I’m angry at myself_. He thought bitterly. _I can not let myself to be scared._

 

But he was. Because for one moment. For one _tiny_ moment.

 

He forgot about his own filthy soul, which was much more beastly and nauseating than any other monsters’ he had gotten his mind into.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hugs and kisses for everyone because of the kudos)


	5. The Wings of your Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments made my week. It's really kind of you and appreciated. You were the reason this week hadn't been a disaster :)) I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. On Saturday and Sunday there will be more.

**Chapter 5**

 

**The Wings of your Soul**

 

 

 

 

Harry closed the door behind him and turned forward to face Malfoy, with clenched fists.

 

He looked up to him, with his glowing eyes and Harry’s magic did a pleased twirl. He clenched his fists more tightly.

 

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Made his nerves calm down. He needed to control his magic.

 

_Stay beastly. Stay disgusting for me before him. Remember your wish._

 

Lamir’s voice echoed in his mind:

 

_“So deafening, so rotten I could not breathe normally...”_

 

He hoped it is. _I need it to be that._

 

He opened his eyes and made his soul ready to be tainted a bit more. To be more empty, if that’s even possible.

 

Harry walked towards to Malfoy, who stared at him with an enormous curiosity.

 

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows. _And fear_. His magic felt that.

 

 _He’s scared._ He took a deep breath, inhaling his magic to his lungs. _But not of me. Interesting._

 

He cracked his fingers loudly with a sudden movement, making Malfoy stare into his eyes.

 

“I know you’re here because you wanted to be.” He started with a grim voice. “I know, that your leader needs an inside man.” Malfoy didn’t even bat an eye. He seemed to concentrate on something anything else. “Want to tell me about this a little bit more?”

 

Malfoy stared at him, but his eyes seemed to look at something else entirely. Not at his body or face at all.

 

What does he see?

 

“Why do I need to tell you anything at all?” Malfoy asked him and looked into his eyes again with a piercing gaze. “If you already know why I’m here, you won’t keep me here. If you have to kill me, just do it already before Longbottom shows up again and finishes your job.” He smirked. “We can’t let that happen Potter. We wouldn’t want to corrupt Neville Longbottom’s soul, would we?”

 

Harry struck forward like a venomous snake and grabbed his jaw. His magic fell out of him with his knife thorns, surrounding Malfoy threateningly, who stared at him again with that strange look.

 

Harry’s eyes glowed similar to a green fire, wanting to burn down the whole world.

 

“ _How do you know_.” his voice was burned by dark flames. “How _my mind_ works?”

 

The smoke in his skull was enormous. He could not see. Could not hear.

  
Malfoy’s eyes turned to steel. “ _How do you know_ ,” he whispered irritatingly when Harry let him speak by weakening his hold. “That _I died_ once?”

 

Harry squinted his eyes at him. Their anger was suffocating. There was no end, like a never ending hurricane. Rain. Lightnings.

 

_I want to break him. Destroy this arrogant filthy being. I deserve to see my lifetime ambition to succeed._

_I deserve that._

 

He prepared his magic to rip him to shreds and his mouth was already starting to curl up–

 

Something touched his magic. He sensed it so gently, he almost recoiled.

 

Harry froze. Everything felt silent.

 

It was feather light. Gold. Falling cold snow and bright halos. Tender wings.

  
_An angel._

 

His hands were shaking as he looked down at Malfoy, whose eyes were in shock, as well.

 

Harry’s magic purred in delight and singed back at Malfoy’s. His blood ran out of his face.

 

They stepped back at the same time and stared at the other with wide eyes. They were _shaking._

 

Harry touched his neck and took a deep breath, silently. Slow ones, to make himself calm again. To steady his heartbeat. Because this was something, he’d never seen nowadays. This was something, someone, who was...

_Pure._

 

But how can that be? Malfoy tortured and killed many times. How could he be pure? He looked at Malfoy again who stared at him. Not at his body or face.

 

_He’s looking at me. My magic. My soul._

 

His hands were shaking on his throat. Harry rubbed it, trying to stop the trembling. But it was no use. His magic was purring. His insides were frozen.

 

The smoke vanished in his head for awhile, after many months.

 

Malfoy took a step towards to him and Harry _flinched._

 

 _How can he do this to me?_ The smoke started to appear again as the white haired man got closer. _I am unstoppable. I can’t be like this. I won’t–_

 

Malfoy was in front of him. He was so close, Harry could see all the different color shades in his eyes.

 

Malfoy stretched out an arm towards him, like if he was going to clench Harry’s throat, and his eyes showed killing intents.

 

Harry wanted to stop Malfoy’s hands, but he didn’t need to. Malfoy didn’t move forward to actually do it, but his eyes showed concentration and a little bit of a fear.

 

“Just as I thought. I can’t hurt you.” He said then, with a bitter voice. “My magic won’t let me.” He let his arms fell, next to his body.

 

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows, surprised. Then he tried to attack Malfoy with his magic, his thorns made of knives. But nothing happened, just a little uneasy feeling. Like if his magic was uncomfortable.

 

He tried again, imagining Voldemort – the Beast –, to see if it would work with a bigger killer intent.

 

But nothing.

 

 _This is a problem_. He clenched his fists and bit his lips. _How in the hell am I supposed to find out now, where the Death Eaters' basis is?_

 

“I can’t hurt you either.” His voice trembled with rage. “I’m not capable of that.”

 

Malfoy flashed his glowing eyes at him. “I don’t know what are you playing with this... abnormal... situation, but when I’m going to find out, I’ll burn you alive.” His eyes darkened.

 

Harry gazed at him with a grim look. “Do you think I did this? Why would I do that? How could I possibly do that?”

 

Malfoy gifted him with that strange look again.

 

“How the fuck would I know?” Malfoy voice cracked with wrath. He almost shouted these words. “Nothing like this had happened before.”

 

_For me too._

 

But why would he react to him like that? Because he’s pure? Because he died too? And came back?

 

_Well, in any way, I can’t hurt him at all. That’ s going to be difficult._

  
He needs to get into his mind. He sees Malfoy in front of him, angry, confused, shocked.

 

He got caught, but it is okay. It was his leader’s plan anyway. The King’s plan. But why would he be in this kind of situation in the first place? What was the purpose of any of this?

 

Harry remembered Malfoy’s talking and movements.

 

His pride.

 

But why? When there’s people who love him. Who care for him? Like Narcissa Malfoy, who was the most purest person Harry had ever known. Well, apparently until now.

 

Many months after the Beast’s death, Harry found out that Narcissa Malfoy was attacked by her husband, who went mad because of his Lord death. Lucius then disappeared and still to this day, no one had found him.

 

Narcissa was hurt badly, but she lived. Even after that horrible incident. She still needs to be in St. Mungo’s because of her treatment, and Harry made sure that she had professional bodyguards. Because there was a very high possibility that Lucius would return someday.

 

He sometimes visited her when he had the time. Talked to her and drank tea with her.

 

But what if? What if Malfoy...?

 

Harry made himself to wake up and opened his eyes. Malfoy was staring at him, standing too close. He needed to focus. He was always numb a little when he came back for a more deeper mind reading.

 

He blinked a little, then he locked his green eyes into the grey ones.

 

“You have not visited your mother. Not even once.” Harry started, curiously finding out his response. “Why?”

 

Malfoy eyes darkened with venom, and with so much hatred Harry’s hand twitched. _How can you be so pure when you have so much wrath in yourself?_

 

“My mother is dead, Potter.” He answered quietly.

 

Harry’s eyes grew wide because his guess was right. His heart clenched a little because Malfoy’s eyes was shattered when he mentioned his mother’s name. Then he growled.

 

_I can not let myself to be weak._

 

He took then a deep breath and stared again in Malfoy’s eyes. “Your mother is alive.” He told him.

 

And when he saw Malfoy’s eyes wide and fill with hope, he remembered why he’s magic would react to him like that.

 

Because Malfoy’s magic is pure.

 

_Mine wants to be pure. I want to be good._

 

And pure.

 

_But I. am. not._

 

 

 


	6. Legend has it, the Prince's Crown is made of Gold

**Chapter 6**

 

  
**Legend has it,**

  
**The Prince’s Crown is made of Gold**

 

 

 

 

Malfoy sat there for twenty minutes after Harry explained everything about his mother’s situation. He was unusually quiet during the speech which surprised Harry a little bit.

 

He hadn't known any of these. Harry shut his eyes in disbelief.

 

What kind of a leader Malfoy has? Who doesn’t even say anything about his family? Who didn't tell him that his mother was still very much alive?

 

Why would he follow this kind of person?

 

Harry opened his eyes again, looking at Malfoy, whose grey eyes were stern and calculating.

 

_He has to tell me soon._

 

This reminded Harry of his plan, and he shook himself a little.

 

“You know Malfoy, I’ve got an idea where the both of us could win very easily.” He started smoothly. Malfoy blinked at him, listening. “If you tell me where I can find your disgusting monsters, we could also capture Lucius Malfoy. Maybe some of them knows something about him. Maybe your King knows something.” Malfoy eyes darkened because of the mockery.

Harry just smiled at him. “If we could do this, Narcissa would be safe, and could go outside.” Harry stopped a little. “She deserves that.” He finished with a light voice. She really did.

 

Malfoy’s eyes batted at his mother’s name, but he didn’t say a word. He looked away from Harry and shut his eyes for a moment.

 

Harry’s gaze slid at Malfoy’s pale skin and white hair. _His eyelashes are white too,_ Harry stared surprised. He wore a calm emotion and a light posture. He is not nervous now–

 

_Someone is looking at me._

 

He looked at Malfoy, who was already glaring at him. His stare burned his soul.

 

His stare was pure.

 

They stared at the other for one moment and Malfoy didn’t even blink.

 

“If we’re going to catch Lucius,” he said the name with disgust. “I will be the one who gets to kill him. You can’t touch him.” He growled with dark eyes.

 

Harry’s hands were shaking in excitement. _This is so much better than I thought_. A pure wizard killing a monster.

 

_My purpose is processing. My wish is going to turn into reality._

 

Harry grinned and his eyes glowed with an eternal fire.

 

“Be my guest.” He whispered to him with a trembling voice, then he touched his neck to calm himself down.

 

Malfoy nodded at glared at him. “Then I’ll help you. I’ll tell you everything I know.” He agreed. He stood up and flashed his eyes with a warning look. “After I’ve seen my mother.”

 

Harry didn’t even think. He was at his side in one blink of a movement and Malfoy recoiled because of the fast move.

 

Harry sent him a charming smile and offered to him his hand.

 

“Side–Along.” It was not a question. It was Side–Along or nothing. “Don’t even think about escaping. I can and _will_ stop you.” The Elder Wand started to burn.

 

Malfoy squinted his eyes and stared at him with hatred. “You’re such a gentleman Potter.” His voice sounded bitter. “Has anyone ever told you that before?” He accepted his hand and Harry got shivers when Malfoy’s pure magic touched his.

 

A pure wizard killing a monster.

 

_This is so much fun._ He hadn’t felt this alive for awhile now. He was smiling and his eyes glowed lively, like the Killing Curse.

 

_I. Am. Going. To. Win._

 

He leaned on Malfoy a little bit, turned his heels and Apparated

 

 

  
**––––––––––––**

 

 

 

  
Harry knocked on the door and opened it.

 

The bright light struck his eyes and he almost shut it, just to adjust the white color. The room was wide – possibly the most spacious one in St. Mungo’s –, with full of wooden, expensive furniture. Lot of bookshelves, lot of canvas – Narcissa loved to paint. There were at least five unfinished work that Harry caught his eyes at.

 

Then he saw her.

 

Narcissa’s hair has grown longer than the last time he had seen her. It almost reached her elbows. It was maybe five months after. A long time.

 

But she still smiled at his direction when she noticed him.

 

Harry smiled back immediately.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Harry darling,” her voice was full of comfort. “Which wind blows you here?”

 

She was in a grey dressing–gown. It reminded Harry of Malfoy’s eyes and his heart clenched a little bit of that thought.

 

Harry didn’t go closer, he just smiled at her warmly. “I brought you a gift.” He said with gentleness.

 

Narcissa’s eyes grew wide with curiosity. “Another one?” She asked him and then added. “I don’t need gifts. You’ve given me too much already.”

 

Harry felt Narcissa’s magic and he was relaxed instantly. It was different than Malfoy’s. Her magic meant family. Comfort. Suffocating kindness.

 

_Everything the world needs and also trying to destroy._

 

“This one, you’re going to love, trust me.” Harry told her with a knowing smile and then he turned back and waved at Malfoy to come in. He tried not to think about the things that is going to come afterwards.

 

And then Malfoy came in with a smile and Narcissa looked at him with empty eyes. Harry felt the pain in his chest immediately.

 

“Who is he?” Narcissa asked Harry with a strange voice.

 

Malfoy smile vanished and his eyes lost every sparkle that contained hope.

 

“Th–it–can’t be.” Malfoy’s voice quivered “You don’t recognize me?” His eyes pleaded for the answer and he got more and more panicked.

 

Narcissa looked at him with clever eyes from head to toe. She stared at his hair a little bit of a more time, but then she gazed away. She looked at Harry with anticipation.

 

“He’s important, isn’t he?” Narcissa stated and Harry nodded.

 

“He’s your son.”

 

Narcissa froze. She looked at Malfoy again, up and down. Her body was shaking and she clenched her fists.

 

Harry felt her pain from where he stood. It drowned him to no end and the smoke in his skull started to develop.

 

“ _That_...bastard.” She whispered and Harry noticed tears in her eyes. “He made me _forget_ –,” her voice cracked. Harry noticed a slow movement in the corner of his eyes. Malfoy started to walk towards Narcissa’s bed, where she sat.

 

“He _made me_ –”

 

“It’s okay.” Malfoy whispered to her. Narcissa looked at him with broken eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” She pleaded to him and her tears were falling down on her face. “I’m _sorry_.”

 

It was so cruel to see her like this again, Harry almost wanted to shut his eyes.

 

_Someone, who is capable of creating pure magic – who has pure soul – should never feel pain, that this deep._

 

_Never._

 

Malfoy took his mother’s hand and kissed the back of it. Narcissa looked up at him with gentle eyes.

 

“I’m going to get him.” He whispered with wrath. “He’ll pay for what he did to you. Did to us.” His voice was low and filled with a never–breaking promise. “I’ll make sure he’s going to get the _worse_.”

 

Narcissa’s answer was non–verbal, he pulled him into a hug, and Malfoy leaned in it. Like if he was seeking comfort.

 

They almost looked the same. Their hair was almost the same color, but they were entirely different.

 

When Harry looked at them, he only saw two glowing light. Pure.

 

Gold.

 

He grinned widely.

 

 

**–––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

  
“Mr. Potter.” addressed him Auror Ramir and bowed to him. “What can I help you with?”

 

Harry straightened his green cape and looked at Malfoy next to him. He analyzed the big, high castle. It was one of the Ministry’s building, but it was abandoned for many years.

 

_Until I figured a way to use it_.

 

“I need a tour to my creatures.” He told them and Ramir nodded. “Yaxley, to be sure.”

 

“Ah, the Prayer.” Identified Ramir. “As your wish.” He got up and went out of the room.

 

Malfoy locked his eyes into Harry’s. “What are we doing here exactly?” He asked with honesty. “I told you after my mother’s visit,” his voice got quiet because of the mention of his mother. “I hasn’t seen The King. I don’t know his name and the Death Eaters are always changing places. Their current basis is different by now, therefore, it is unknown for me too.”

 

Harry knew Malfoy didn’t lie. He can detect lies so easily like he snaps people necks.

 

But he got this feeling. This feeling, which he always gets before things go wrong. It’s like a new sense, gifted only to him because of his childhood life.

 

He felt his insides grow icy. His smoke filled every single space. In his head. That wasn’t even life.

 

_I lived with rotten people._

 

Harry straightened his back when Ramir got back and took the keys.

 

“Thank you.” He said and he nodded at Malfoy’s direction, making him go in front of him.

 

When they stepped in, Harry laughed:

 

“Welcome to Azkaban Zero.”

 

 

**––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

Harry was used to the screams.

 

The fear, which controlled the air around them. The endless carving, scratching sounds. The never–ending songs, they sang and hummed.

 

It seemed Malfoy was too, because he didn’t seem to be surprised. He hadn’t even looked at them. Harry furrowed his brows. _That is very interesting._

 

Harry didn’t look at the cells either. These vile things don’t deserve to be looked at. He just walked straight – he knew Yaxley’s cell was the last one on the first hallway –, enjoying the screams and the songs.

 

These sounds filled his soul with glory.

 

He walked and walked until he didn’t hear anything at all.

 

He stopped before the second cell. Malfoy walked a little bit more. Then, when he noticed Harry stopped, he did too.

 

This cell was the only one that was made with an invisible, thick glass. Harry was staring into glowing, yellow eyes.

 

_Lamir._

 

The Japanese man stared at Harry’s Killing Curse eyes and grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat.

 

“And myself, sees the Devil,” he sang quietly. “With _horns_ and big _wings_.”

 

Harry froze. He felt his magic heat up and cool down at the same time, shivers ran down his body and struck his smoke.

 

Lamir shut his eyes and whispered grimly:

 

“Do not look. Do not look. Do not look.”

 

Harry felt his mouth curl up in amazement. His eyes turned to black smoke and turned his face away from Lamir. He walked forward, passing by Malfoy, who followed him almost immediately.

 

Then Harry made himself calm down and arrived to the first cell.

 

Yaxley’s cell.

 

He was holding tightly his knees, swinging back and forth. Mumbling over and over again in the dark.

 

“You need to go into his mind with legilimency.” Harry pointed at Yaxley then looked at Malfoy.

 

He stared at Yaxley with a numb look. There was no emotion.

 

_More and more interesting._

 

“Why can’t you do it?” Malfoy asked him, but he still didn’t look at him. He stared at the mumbling Yaxley without blinking.

 

Harry stared at Malfoy.

 

Pure white hair. Pure white eyelashes. Pure grey eyes.

 

He still remembered when their magic got into contact with each other.

 

Bright halos. Feather light. Tender wings.

 

_Pure._

 

“I can’t bring myself to get into these disgusting things mind.” He told him gently. “It would be too much for me and for them too.”

 

Malfoy shut his eyes for a moment and stood still. Harry waited for him to use his wand to the magic, but then he remembered: Malfoy didn’t use a wand when he demonstrated to Harry that he can’t hurt him.

 

He can use wandless magic.

 

_Like me._

 

He needed to ask him about this later. Harry looked at Malfoy, waiting, then he looked at Yaxley.

 

Who was silently watching Malfoy with wide eyes.

 

Harry almost flinched.

 

Yaxley just stared. He didn’t blink. He didn't move. He looked at Malfoy with big eyes and then whispered:

 

“The Prince.”

 

Everything was silent for a minute.

 

Then Malfoy opened his eyes and stared at Harry with a grim look. His grey eyes burned with wrath and fire and holiness.

 

It was a colossal difference. It made Harry want _to burn. Want to shred. To tear._

 

He felt his insides froze and then the smoke exploded.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Under a grim spell, I open my black wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be an update till Saturday and Sunday because of school again. On Friday I'm not going to post anything, but for exchange, in Saturday, there's going to be two chapters instead of one, and then on Sunday one more chapter. Thanks for the kudos and the comments. You can write anything, they make me smile so much. (Hugs and kisses)

**Chapter 7**

 

  
**Under a grim spell,**

 

**I open my black wings**

 

 

 

 

  
Harry went to him slowly, not taking his eyes off Malfoy’s stare, which was still holly and sacred.

 

He brushed his hands on Malfoy’s throat and closed the hold of it. Malfoy’s eyes batted and Harry’s mouth curled up in a razor grin.

 

The smoke was making him feel _glorious_.

 

“That’s one thing I can’t hurt you with magic.” He whispered to him and a little bit stung his nails into Malfoy’s neck. “I am still very much capable of snapping your neck shamelessly quick.”

 

Malfoy smirked at him. “Where’s the politeness, Potter?” His eyes flashed with rage. “One would think you are an honorable man.”

 

Harry sent him a dark smile. “I’m very far from honorable.”

 

That caught Malfoy off guard because for one moment, his eyes cleared up. Then, it was glowing again with hatred.

 

“I’d never thought you would admit this.” He answered and looked at deep in his eyes. In Malfoy’s eyes, there was grey and a little blue and white and Harry’s magic _melted_ , because this being in front of him was _light._

And he almost wanted to punish himself, because he couldn’t hurt a pure person.

 

_I can’t do this._

 

His hands started to shake a little, but he controlled it in time, before Malfoy could have seen it.

 

He needed to make him talk, and this was the only option.

 

_He doesn’t need to know that I can’t hurt him at all. I need him to believe that I can and will hurt him._

 

So he let out his smoke and stared back at Malfoy with fire burning eyes. Glowing, abyss green. Making him see his wish. His eyes were full of promises about breaking bones and burning people alive. And he grinned, his eyes were alive. Lightning up.

 

Like a hellfire.

 

Malfoy recoiled flinching and started to bow his head, to hide from his stare. Like if Harry’s eyes was burning his soul because it was so full of sins and unholiness. He surrendered.

 

But the one who felt defeated was Harry. He felt the disgusting sense on himself and he almost threw up.

 

_I am the most vilest thing in the world._

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you are the Prince?” Harry asked him, making his voice serious. Trying to hide how deep was the disgust, that he was feeling about himself. “That basically means you’re the second strongest. The King’s successor. His second in command” He let Malfoy out of his hold.

 

He still didn’t look up, just pressed his fingers gently on his throat. “It doesn’t change anything about this case. So I didn’t tell you.”

 

Harry furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

 

Malfoy sighed and pressed his mouth in a thin line.

 

“There are two Princes.”

 

Harry stared at him with astonishment. That was–

 

“One is me,” he continued. “The other is Blaise. He’s his second in command. I’m his third.”

 

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he opened again just to close it repeatedly.

 

Malfoy still didn’t look up, he was absorbing his black shoes. He was nervous. Scared.

 

_Because of me. Because he felt my magic._

 

And it terrified him.

 

“There’s only one person who had seen The King.” Harry saw Malfoy’s white eyelashes blink slowly. “That’s Blaise, but he didn’t tell anyone the leader’s name or his appaerance.” He shrugged then. “We haven't seen him in months. We don’t know where he is or what he’s doing. That’s why I said there was no use to tell you this.”

 

Harry processed the information slowly and took a deep breath. He looked at Malfoy’s bright hair.

 

“Do you know, who could possibly know where Zabini is?” Asked Harry.

 

Malfoy shut his eyelashes down and started to think. Harry felt his magic from there. He was much more relaxed than a few minutes before. Harry focused on him, not on Yaxley’s shouts. Or the creatures screams or songs.

 

He only saw Malfoy.

 

Who suddenly looked up at him with his special eyes, wanting to say something and Harry was all ears.

 

“Theodore maybe.” He said to him quietly. “Blaise and Theo always went together in missions, because they were Compatible.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. Compatibles were very rare. Those pairs were unbeatable at battles and duels. Compatible meant hundred percent trust. It meant fighting to no end against others. It was more of a friend, partner relationship than a romantic one.

 

But it lasted forever.

 

“And where’s Nott?” Harry asked with interest and Malfoy’s eyes glowed again.

 

“I don’t know. Nobody knows where is the other’s mission.” He furrowed his brows, but Harry wasn’t listening anymore. If he could find Nott–

 

“All I know, that his mission started last–”

 

“I’ve got an idea.” Harry stated suddenly then turned around to go to the second hallway. “Follow me.” And Malfoy did.

 

Harry stepped up from stair to stair, and when he got to the second hallway, he heard the silence.

 

These kinds of creatures are always silent. That's because most of them were sane.

 

Malfoy was behind him when Harry was starting to go forward. Not looking anywhere, just forward. He knew it was the last cell. He heard Malfoy’s steps behind him, and his magic almost touched his. Almost.

 

_He’s careful about that._

 

When Harry arrived to the cell, he looked behind the bars and saw her. Her glowing red eyes – like Lamir’s – and her rotten lips, which curled up in disgust when she saw Malfoy.

 

He smiled at his favorite sharply. “Hello Odile.”

 

Malfoy next to him didn’t look at the monster. He looked at her neck instead, or her magic.

 

It was rotting.

 

Odile looked at Harry with her blood eyes. Her black hair was so long, it reached her ankles.

 

She bowed to him.

 

“I missed your beautiful being.” She whispered to Harry. “It’s so lonely when I think about the other’s horribly weak magic. They don’t know shit, Boss.”

 

Harry’s smile grew wider. Odile was the most easiest monster to capture two weeks ago and one of the most scariest one too.

 

Because Odile could see other people’s magic by knowing their names and their looks and could track them, wherever they were in the world. Also, she was completely sane, which scared a little bit Harry.

 

Because Odile always smiled at him when she saw him somewhere. In fact, Odile very much adored him.

 

Because she bowed to him every _single_ time.

 

“There’s something I want to ask you to do.” Harry started with glowing eyes.

 

Odile blinked at him. Her eyes was so red, her pupils almost vanished.

 

“Anything for you.” She told him with a serious voice and straightened her back.

 

Harry touched his neck, thinking. “I want you to find Blaise Zabini for me.” He said finally.

 

Odile shut her eyes, then opened again almost immediately, flashing the scarlet color. “I hadn’t seen him. I can’t.”

 

Harry nodded, he figured that this was going to happen. He breathed the deep, silent air. Malfoy next to him, was staring at him, interested.

 

“Find Theodore Nott for me.” Harry told her and waited.

 

Odile shut her eyes again, and one moment later she was smiling. Harry felt her magic, it was suffocating, rotten and bitter.

 

Then he stared at Malfoy, who didn’t notice that because he was looking at Odile. He stared at him and felt his halo above his head.

  
And his magic purred.

 

Harry blinked a couple of times when he noticed the heaviness is gone, and looked at Odile, who had opened her eyes.

 

Her smile was wide, full of triumphant. “He’s in Russia, Boss.” She said pleased. “In Moscow, to be exact.”

 

Harry bowed his head to her. “Thank you my faithful Odile.” He said with a little humor in his voice.

 

Odile bowed to him so deep, it almost reached Kreacher’s.

 

“Anytime.” Her voice was deep and ringed in Harry’s ear. “It was my pleasure to serve you, Boss.”

 

Harry nodded at her and then looked at Malfoy who was staring at him strangely. Curiously.

 

Harry offered to him his arm.

 

“We need to go back to the Ministry. I need to tell this to Kingsley” He said to him gently.

 

Malfoy went to him slowly, and took his arm. Their magic danced around the other, and Harry felt that the white haired man hesitantly leaned into Harry.

 

Whose eyes became soft and then he apparated.

 

 

 

**––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

  
Neville stared at him and at Kingsley with panic and Harry was so surprised by that, he almost recoiled.

 

“What the–?”

 

Neville cut him off again. He’s doing this repeatedly, Harry though with frustration.

 

“Did you just say Moscow?” Neville blinked a couple of times, utterly astounded. “Like now? This week?”

 

Harry looked at Kingsley with an ‘I can’t believe this’ look. Kingsley just shrugged and waved his hands at Neville’s direction. As if he was saying that Neville is a hopeless case.

 

“Yes.” Harry looked at Neville again. “You can still hear well, can’t you?”

 

Neville started snapping and he shook his head. “No, no, no.” He chanted. “I can’t believe this is happening.” He touched his face with amazement. “It’s starting to make sense.”

 

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows. _What on–_

 

Kingsley looked at Neville with a serious expression and said:

 

“Longbottom, if I give you too much work, you can just ask a break if you want–”

 

Neville stared at Kingsley, utterly confused. “That’s not it.” He then looked at Harry. “On Thursday, there’s going to be a ball in the honor of Lady Arisha. The highest russian pureblood family’s daughter’s sixteenth birthday. It’s going to be at their manor, in Moscow.” His eyes glowed with excitement. “Theodore Nott is going to be there.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he paled. “That means two days.” He almost shouted. “I have two days to capture him!”

 

Kingsley looked at him with stern eyes. “Hurry then and collect the gift before it’s too late.”

 

Neville smiled at him in encouragement. “If there’s someone who could do this, it’s you.” Then his eyes turned grim. “Just don’t let it be too bloody.”

 

Harry looked at them and nodded. He waved goodbye to them and then went out from the office.

 

Malfoy’s eyes found his and Harry relaxed immediately. He offered again his arm to him, but this time, for a more long of a journey.

 

“We need to go to Russia.” He said, waiting for Malfoy’s reaction. His eyes were unreadable, but he had a little smile on his face.

 

“We should hurry then.” He answered and accepted Harry’s hand. 

 

And then they apparated.

 

 

 


	8. In the Dark of the Night, Just before Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have bad news and good news – well for all of you, is just good – I am sick apparently (that means school is a no-no) so I can write everyday from now on XD. Enjoy the new chapter my adorable–evils.

**Chapter 8**

  
**In the Dark of the Night,**

**Just before Dawn**

 

 

 

Harry felt the cold shivering in his body, when they arrived. The cold snow fell on them, bright, melting. Harry saw quiet bookshops around them in the empty street. Harry looked at his right, It was just them, no one else walked by.

 

“What now?” Harry heard Malfoy’s voice and looked at his left to answer.

 

But then his words died in his throat and he froze.

 

He saw two men, in Auror uniform, raising their wands in their direction – in Malfoy’s – and for one moment he couldn’t breathe.

 

_I can’t let them take away my–_

 

He didn’t hear what spell the Aurors shouted, he just grabbed Malfoy by his shoulder and pulled him to his chest, let out his magic and whispered:

 

_“Protego.”_

 

Then everything blew up.

Glowing, red fire mirrored Harry’s green eyes, but it was more light than his own flames. His magic created shields for Malfoy immediately, like an old reflex. He tightened his grip and looked ahead. Snow fell between smoke, ashes and flames, like...

 

Harry’s eyes widened.

 

Hell itself.

 

His throat felt dry, when he suddenly heard Lamir’s voice in his head:

 

_“Maybe one day I’m going to see..._

 

He froze and suddenly his magic went back to his body.

 

_... Hell itself...”_

 

He could not move. Not even when he felt Malfoy’s nose brushing his neck, or his hands on his waist.

 

“Hey,” Malfoy whispered and then drew out his magic to create shields for them. “What’s wrong?”

 

Harry couldn’t answer, he just stared ahead. He couldn’t blink or move or do anything at all.

 

_There was no way that Lamir..._

 

He felt then two strong hands grab him and Malfoy, dragging them to the nearest bookshop, away from the Aurors. Harry hadn’t had the time to react, he felt numb.

When they were in, the stranger closed the door and stepped in the light. Harry came out from the shock just to fall out to another one, when he looked at the man’s face.

He stared at him gob smacked, like if he did not believe in his own eyes.

 

“Dudley?!”

 

Dudley stared at him utterly confused “What the fuck are you doing here?” He then looked at Malfoy. “And who is this?” He pointed at him, more confused.

 

Harry wanted to answer, but then all of a sudden, he turned to Malfoy, remembering what he did outside and Harry started to turn red.

 

“I’m sorry what happened out there, I needed to make a shield but then something happened and I lost control and I couldn’t do anything at all, and that was dangerous for us, I’m sorry,” He sputtered, then he looked at Malfoy in alarm. “Are you okay? Is there a place where something hurts?” He asked him gently.

 

Malfoy’s wide eyes was so big it was almost frightetning. He stared at Harry, completely surprised. “I’m not hurt, but thank you for your... concern.” Then he shut his eyes in disbelief.

 

Harry almost smiled but then he heard a familiar voice again.

 

“Harry, you know that I welcome you every time,” Dudley started with a calming voice. Harry looked at him and noticed that Dudley’s left eye was twitching. “You are my bro, but for God’s sake, how could you possibly know that I’m in Russia at the moment?”

 

Harry raised his hand in a defensive mode, but Dudley started talking again. Malfoy sent them an amused look.

 

“Is this a bet with Ron again?” He stared at him defeated. “Like last time? In Budapest?”

 

Harry opened his mouth–

 

“I’ve been banned from there.” Dudley sent a look to him. “Just that you know, I can never look at a cat and see the same thing I did before Budapest.”

 

Harry smirked at him and let out a little laugh. “If it hasn’t come to your attention by now, Ron and I are banned from Budapest too.”

 

Dudley waved his hand at him. “That was an entirely different case and you know that. In fact, everybody knows that, it was in the papers.” He looked at him, then Malfoy, then him again. “Is this some kind of a honeymoon? Because you picked one of a hella wrong place, if it is–”

 

“No!”

 

Harry and Malfoy looked at the other, when they said the word at the same time. Harry then looked away from Malfoy’s eyes, to stare at Dudley’s.

 

“I have a mission here, at least try to be professional about this Dudley, please.” He started. “We need to attend at Lady Arisha’s birthday party. In this case, ball.”

 

Harry waited Dudley to start asking questions about Lady Arisha, but the man in front of him just looked terrified.

 

“Lady Arisha Kano?” He asked, like if he didn’t hear well. “One of the highest pureblood family’s daughter?”

 

Harry almost recoiled. He raised his hands in disbelief. “How do you know this?” He asked him then squinted his eyes at him. “Are you hiding something from me?”

 

Dudley stopped for a moment and then shrugged. “Why not tell you?” He touched his forehead and shut his eyes. “I have a witch fiancée.”

 

Harry recoiled. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He smiled widely. “I need to tell this Ron, he’s going to have a heart attack. All the spare time in Budapest, turned you into gold my friend.” He went to him to give Dudley a hug. “Congratulation!”

 

He then froze and leaned away. “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier though?”

 

Dudley watched him intensely. “You haven’t visited me since May. It’s November now, so I thought you might be busy. You always visit me when you have time, so I didn’t tell you.”

 

In Harry’s ears there were screams and shouts and people’s pleading to kill them faster. He blinked and all went quiet.

 

“I was busy.” He answered him and Dudley’s eyes darkened. He understood.

 

“Why was out there such a chaos?” Malfoy’s voice ringed up and Harry’s attention turned to him so quickly, he was surprised because of himself.

 

Dudley looked at him, then at Harry and he smiled smugly. Harry sent him a warning look, and that was the moment when Dudley was suddenly very interested of his own shoes.

 

“Two weeks ago, there were a lot of attacks between the Russian and the German Aurors.” Said Dudley. “Since then, Russian Aurors are attacking strangers – believing that they are German Aurors – frequently. Well, at least that’s what my fiancée tells me and knows about the topic.”

 

Malfoy looked at him with his sharp eyes. “Why?”

 

Dudley shrugged again. “I don’t know, but it’s going too far.” He pointed at the door. “These kinds of attacks are happening on a daily basis, and are usually false alarms. But they do not care if it is. They take every person who is not a muggle and a Russian.”

 

Harry furrowed his brows and looked at Malfoy in incomprehension.

 

“Why weren’t we informed about this?” Harry asked Dudley, while looking at Malfoy’s special eyes. “Does England know something about this?”

 

Dudley shook his head. “They don’t, because no one does. Even if they would, they won’t let them interrupt. This is Russia and Germany’s business.” Dudley pinched the top of his nose. “They’re like two kids. They want to play with the same game at the same time.” He sighed. “It’s getting ridiculous, honestly.”

 

Harry wanted to say something to him, but then he felt something and he looked at Malfoy. His pure magic jarred, and it sent an alarm in Harry’s magic.

 

_He is anxious._

 

Harry’s eyes became considered and he naturally gave him calming waves without noticing it. Malfoy then flinched, when his magic danced around Harry’s and he looked up bewilderedly.

 

When Dudley spoke up again, their magic stopped and the two of them got out from their trance. Harry’s magic went back to his body, again lonely, and it saddened his soul.

 

He felt the disgust in his smoke. _I can’t get what I want._ He shut his eyes and imagined Malfoy’s eyes, movements, how his eyes fired up and the halo above his head. His pure atmosphere.

 

He smiled bitterly. _I’m too vile for him._

 

_I’m the most monstrous, wicked monster being in this world._

 

Because of him.

 

Harry’s smoke turned his eyes to fire and ashes.

 

Because of The Beast.

 

His smile was a storm. _That’s just how it is._

 

_Voldemort gave me too much reminder of himself._

 

“What’s your mission anyway?” Dudley asked without noticing the strange change in the atmosphere.

 

Harry opened his eyes, and Dudley looked at him alarmed. Then Harry calmed himself down.

 

“I need to catch some monsters.” He answered when he was himself again, and Dudley's eyes cleared up with understanding. The young man then brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at him studiously.

 

“Don’t want to be rude – God help me – but,” Dudley blinked at him. “How are you going to get in the Manor? There will be Aurors everywhere.” He then gave him a look, dead in the eye. “They won’t be kind to you because of your fame either.”

 

Harry’s eyes started to get cloudy, but then he remembered that Neville told him that it mustn’t be bloody.

 

He looked at Malfoy, with asking eyes, but he looked just as helpless as Harry was.

 

“Well–”

 

Dudley sniggered with excitement. He smiled at Harry, then at Malfoy and clapped his hands together.

 

“Because, I might know a fashionable way,” His eyes glowed with a trickster gleam. “To do this.”

 

 

 


	9. Glowing dim as an Ember

**Chapter 9**

 

 

  
**Glowing dim as an Ember**

 

 

 

  
Harry came out from the room and smiled at Dudley and Malfoy who looked at him confused, despite Dudley, who was utterly shocked.

 

“How do I look?” Harry asked. He sensed that Liliana was behind him with her wand. She gazed at Malfoy and Dudley as well.

 

Dudley stared at him from head to toe. “I wouldn’t recognize you at all. With that brown hair and eyes, it’s just so... not you and different.” He gave a thumb up to Liliana, who smiled at Dudley and blew a kiss to her fiancé.

 

Harry nodded, amused, because he didn’t know what kind of a facade, Liliana created to him.

 

He then gave his attention to Malfoy. The white haired man blinked slowly and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“You look the same.” Malfoy told him with a bored voice and shrugged. Harry lifted one of his eyebrows and turned to Liliana. She didn’t seem surprised.

 

“It’s unusual, but it is not impossible.” She said to them with a light voice. “There are rare pairs who could see inside of a cover spell. It basically means, that the magic of the two of you doesn’t work on each other if it has an harmful intent or trickery.”

 

Harry and Malfoy looked at each other with an unclear look. Their magic was connected in many ways already, this was nothing and everything at the same time.

 

“Is this going to cause us trouble?” Malfoy inquired.

 

Liliana touched her dark hair lightly and shook her head. “It won’t, you’re just capable of seeing the other real identity with a cover spell unlike the rest of the people in the room.” Her eyes grew worried. “But do not forget that if you attack somebody, the spell will disappear in a matter of seconds. It doesn’t take any hard work, that’s the negative part of it.”

 

Harry and Malfoy nodded at the same time, and Liliana smiled warmly at them, then she gazed at her fiancé. Harry walked to Dudley’s side.

 

“You have cute friends, honey.” She told him and Dudley let out a heavy sigh. Harry smiled.

 

“You haven’t met Ron.” They said simultaneously and looked at each other. Malfoy stared at them, looking entertained, then he stood up and went to Liliana. The woman raised her hand and Malfoy held it.

 

Liliana’s eyes filled up with a playful glint. “Well look at that,” She whispered. “You are even prettier up close.”

 

Dudley – who was innocently drinking his tea – now coughed, and Harry had to hit a couple of times on the back while Malfoy’s face was starting to heat up.

 

“It’s a pity that we need to change it even for only a night.” She directed him to the door, and then closed it.

 

When Dudley stopped coughing he drank his tea and wipped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

 

“This was surprising.” He said and cleared his throat. Harry looked at him astonishingly.

 

“So, will she really take us in?” He popped up the question and Dudley nodded.

 

“She has an invitation letter.” He started and waved his hand. “She can take anyone and they won’t ask a question.”

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh and sat down next to Dudley. He felt the comfort and he relaxed immediately. “Thanks for the lunch by the way. It was delicious.”

 

Dudley smiled warmly at the door in front of them. “It was nothing. Lili can cook very well though, can’t she?”

 

Harry hummed in agreement and looked at the door too. Lamir’s voice showed up again in his head, and he squinted his eyes. His smoke in his skull started ti patch his thoughts.

 

“Don’t you think that everything goes too easy?” His voice was distant and quiet.

 

Dudley looked at him in the corner of his eyes. “Why do you say that?”

 

_“...You’re very smart, but do not forget Mister Potter, you don’t know everything...”_

 

Harry shut his glowing eyes and let out a deep breath through his nose. “My nerves won’t shut up, I’m feeling something.”

 

Dudley turned his head to look at Harry. His blue eyes froze, like an icy lake.

 

“The last time you felt that you beheaded somebody, if I remember correctly.”

 

Harry waved his hand at him and shook his head. “That was different. This time... it’s something else.”

  
_“...I’m really interested what will you become in the future Mister Potter...”_

 

Harry shut his eyes again and straightened his back, deep in his thoughts.

 

_“...Maybe one day I’m going to see Hell itself....”_

 

Was Lamir trying to warn him about something? Was he trying to help?

 

What did he want to say? What was the point he wanted to make?

 

_“...You have no idea what’s coming...”_

 

His blood froze in his veins.

 

_That–_

 

Harry opened his eyes, it glowed up with smoke. He turned to Dudley who recoiled a bit.

 

“You need to write a letter to Hermione.” His heart started to beat rapidly. _If I’m correct than–_

 

“Why not you? Why me?” Dudley stared at him like Harry had finally became insane after so many years.

 

_If I am correct than..._

 

_I don’t want to believe it._

 

“You need to write it.” He whispered so that just the two of them would hear it. “Tell her to visit Lamir with Neville. Tell her, that she needs to say one word to Lamir and then write down his reaction immediately, with full of details and send it to me.”

 

Dudley looked at him a minute, and then just shrugged. This wasn’t the first example when Harry did something strange. It won’t be the last either.

 

“What word?” Dudley asked him curiously. He didn’t know the half of it but this was something that Harry thought deep in his head.

 

Harry’s eyes turned to grim. “Divine.” He grabbed Dudley’s hand and squeezed it hard. “No one can know about this. No one, because if I am right–”

 

“Then?” Dudley asked him with a frightened stare.

 

Harry felt the dark fire in his chest. His smoke was tender in his skull, opening him to a deep abyss. He looked down, his green eyes lighted up with insensitivety.

 

_If I’m going to fall down, there’s no coming back._

 

_Ever. Again._

 

Dudley recoiled when he saw Harry's eyes.

 

“Then I’m going to show to the whole world,” he then leaned close, like if he were telling a secret to Dudley. “How much they need to confess their sins.”

 

Dudley’s eyes turned worried. “I know that last year you had a... painful... incident, and you still trying to move on, but Harry, he’s dead. Voldemort’s dead and will never come back–”

 

Harry raised his head slowly and Dudley’s voice died.

 

“No one knows what that means, no one–” His voice had so much heaviness, he needed to take a break.

 

“No one knows because they do not care anymore.” Dudley admitted and he looked at Harry with comforting eyes. “They moved on Harry, do this.”

 

Harry’s eyes, for a minute, broke down and showed the least of humanity. Then he got it together, and breathed the air in.

 

“I can’t.” His voice got quiet. “He made sure I– he ruined my–I can never be–”

 

Dudley shut his eyes and he grabbed Harry’s shoulder. He was there for him, like always. Harry sometimes thought about what would’ve happened if he hadn’t visited Dudley after the war. Would they still hate each other and never see the other? They would.

 

And that would have been a great loss.

 

“I know that.” He said to him. “I’m not pushing you to do anything you aren’t capable of doing.”

 

Harry nodded and relaxed a bit. He let his shoulders drop and his muscles to lose.

 

“I can’t change now.” Harry’s voice was low. “I never will, because of him.”

 

Dudley’s eyes filled up with sadness and his hold on Harry’s shoulder became stronger.

 

“But I can control it.” He stopped for a minute, enjoying the silence. “For now.”

 

They were silent, then Dudley wanted to say something again when the door opened in front of them with a big thud.

 

Liliana’s eyes were wide and behind her, Malfoy looked like he was going to pass out. Dudley’s fiancée had a letter in her hand. She clutched it strongly, then looked at Harry.

 

“The ball,” she started with a panicked voice. “They changed the time. It’s going to start at eight.”

 

Harry couldn’t say anything he just stared at Malfoy, whose eyes were full of panic.

 

“We have one hour to get there?” Dudley shouted.

 

 

 


	10. Rise, Heavenly Father, For the world is full of Sinners

  
**Chapter 10**

 

  
**Rise, Heavenly Father,**

 

**For the world is full of**

 

**Sinners**

 

 

 

 

 

  
When Harry stepped in the Manor, he was blinded by the sudden golden light, which was eternal in many ways and almost burned his soul because of its purity.

 

The light orchestra was uplifting and he smiled a little because of the rich sounds. He saw many people dance around in the middle of the room, in beautiful dresses. Rhythmically to the waltz. The red curtains magically added the gold painted walls and cellar an interesting, relaxed atmosphere to the spacious Ballroom.

 

He looked up to see an enormous chandelier. Golden candles on it, more than hundred, glowing, brightening up the whole room, like a never-ending circle of glory.

 

“Letter please.” Harry looked at the deep voiced Auror man, with a bored glance. He acted as they discussed.

 

Liliana smiled at him dearly, full of teeth, and gave him the letter. “Here it is.”

 

The man took it and read the name and the family’s seal on it. Then he looked up to Liliana again.

 

“These two are guests?” He asked in a kinder voice and looked at Harry for a minute. He and Malfoy had a cover spell up on so he tried to relax his body. There was no way that this man could see their true identity.

 

Liliana nodded, smiling. “They are.”

 

The man nodded and stepped away. “Enjoy the Ball, Lady Liliana.” He bowed.

 

Liliana curtsied. “Thank you.” She then started walking down the stairs. Harry remained at her side, following her slowly, as they planned. When they were at the end of the stairs, the music changed to a more faster waltz. People started to dance it already.

 

Liliana turned her light eyes at Harry, and Malfoy and leaned closer to them.

 

“Lady Arisha is going to be right here,” she pointed at the floor. “At midnight, when she has to make a wish next to the birthday cake.”

 

Malfoy sharp eyes found Harry’s. “That’s when Theo’s going to attack.” Harry squinted his eyes.

 

Liliana nodded. “You need to be here at midnight.” Then she straightened her back and stepped away from them.

 

“Wait!” Harry almost caught her arm, but she stopped and looked back at him. _Damn it._ “If something is going to happen, and our identities change to the normal, run.”

 

Liliana’s eyes filled up with fear. “Just leave you two her–”

 

She saw Harry’s severe eyes, and her voice died down her throat. She almost bowed her head.

 

“You run.” He said to her, firmly. “We can handle our situation.” He stretched his arm out to Liliana, she took it, and Harry clasped their hands together. “Thank you for everything.” He gave Liliana the scrap of paper. Her eyes were unreadable, but Harry saw some recognition in them. “Please, give my thanks to Dudley too.”

 

Liliana eyes were firm, full of clearness. “I’ll give it to him.” She nodded and let go of Harry’s hand, and then rushed away.

 

Harry almost grinned when he figured it out that Malfoy didn’t notice anything. _I need to control myself. But this was so..._

 

_Entertaining._

 

“What now?”

 

Harry looked at Malfoy, when he heard his voice. The white haired man looked up, with his special eyes and Harry wanted to drown in them. He stood close to him, he could sense Malfoy’s magic, lightly caressing his, almost unnoticeably.

 

“I need to discover the Manor and the other rooms, that are closer to the Ballroom.” His voice got lighter, more gentle when he spoke to Malfoy. _I can’t do anything about it._ “After that, I’ll come back to you.”

 

Malfoy smiled bitterly. “So meanwhile you’re doing your job, I have to enjoy the party.” His eyes glowed. “Alone.”

 

Harry gave him an inviting smile, and Malfoy’s eyes looked at his lips, for a moment.

 

“You need to observe these people who are in this room.” He said to him quietly, but Malfoy still heard him. “Besides, I’m sure you won’t be alone.” Harry stopped and looked at him. Really looked.

 

Hundred candles’ light shone on the cellar, surrounding Malfoy. Gold, silver, bright lights. His hair was a halo, glowing above his head. His eyes were silver, ethereal.

 

And Harry could’ve swore he was seeing white, feather wings behind Malfoy’s back.

 

And for a moment, he could not breathe.

 

“Why won’t I be alone?” Malfoy asked him again, not noticing Harry’s change. Not noticing his own pure, beautiful being and magic.

 

Harry knew this was a dangerous situation. He felt it, even at the beginning, that something was off. After figuring out, what Lamir was trying to say, he didn’t want to believe it. His thoughts, could still be false, but if he’s correct. If Lamir’s going to react the message as Harry thought he would, then...

 

Then Malfoy was a dangerous pawn. But maybe, maybe...

 

Harry’s plan needs to change.

 

And then Malfoy doesn’t need to be an enemy. _I couldn’t kill him anyway._

 

Harry almost grinned again. Then, this is going to be fun.

 

He grabbed Malfoy’s palm gently, pulled him closer, and kissed the back of it. He was surprised when Malfoy didn’t pull his hand away. _That could be because of the shock though._

 

“Because, even if they can’t see your beauteous appearance,” He looked up to Malfoy, with half lidded eyes. “They can still feel your lovely magic.”

 

Malfoy’s eyes were wide and his ears turned red. Harry could hear his heart from here and he smiled at him warmly. “I’m sure the second I’ll disappear, there’ll be a lot of people around you. Save me the last dance.” He winked at him and let go of his hand, turned around and walked away, grinning like a victorious idiot.

 

The music was loud, but Harry was pretty sure, he just have heard Malfoy’s irritated shout. It was heavily similar to Potter.

 

Then the orchestra started again, with a rich melody of violin and cello.

 

 

 

**–––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

  
He didn't know how many rooms he had been in, but when he saw the last one, he didn’t go in.

 

He looked at the painting instead, which hung next to the door, on the wall. It was a small canvas, but it caught Harry’s eye. It was not a surprise.

 

It was an angel, falling from the open, white sky. But he was different. He had horns, tail and black wings and his legs were burning up, coloring his body with red. Harry looked above the unholy monster’s head.

 

A broken halo.

 

“Lady Arisha’s parents didn’t want to buy it because it based on a muggle’s book. The Bible.”

 

Harry didn’t flinch at the voice, he knew someone was behind him, but he didn’t sense any killer intent, so he just let them be. But it was a woman’s voice, so Harry turned around.

 

She was in a golden dress. Her reddish–brown hair reached her shoulders, and she smiled at Harry. She looked young, but her eyes were old. Deep.

 

Full of sorrow.

 

“But Lady Arisha bought it because she liked it. She thought it was beautifully painted and very creative.” She walked closer to him and looked at the painting. Harry turned around too, staring the canvas.

 

“Lucifer.” She whispered. Her voice was quiet, the orchestra almost swallowed it. “As he falls down from Heaven.”

 

Harry let his eyes caressing the colors, the little details and lights.

 

“He’s smiling.” Harry whispered, noticing the grin on the monster.

 

Next to him, the woman smile saddened. “According to the artist who painted, he wanted to show him more disturbingly. Lucifer was glad that his father banished him from the pure after world.”

 

Harry stared at his horns. “Why?”

 

The golden dressed woman’s eyes turned to grim.

 

“Because Heaven burned his feet and destroyed his wings.” She looked at him. “That’s why he has black wings, while the other angels has white. God shattered his.”

 

Harry felt his emotions wave up and down. His empty soul was quiet, but it flickered of the thought.

 

He didn’t understand why.

 

“She wanted to give it to his brother as a gift.” Started the woman. Harry looked at her surprised.

 

“I didn’t know Lady Arisha had a brother.”

 

The woman bowed her head. “She had, but he was kidnapped many years ago.” Her voice got low. “Nobody found him yet, that’s why people aren’t talking about him.”

 

Harry nodded understandingly and looked at the painting again. There were a couple of black feathers too, on the right side of Lucifer’s wings.

 

“Who are you?” Harry asked the woman and turned his head to look at her.

 

She flinched – like if she had not expected the question at all – and smiled at him. “Just a close friend to the Kano family. To Lady Arisha.” She turned around and stepped away from Harry.

 

Then stopped and looked back. She looked really young at that moment, and Harry blinked.

 

“You really don’t know who I am? Even when I was speaking weirdly?” Her eyes turned happy. “Did you do it to have fun, too?”

 

Harry furrowed his brows. “What–?”

 

The woman smiled at him like if Harry were a gift to this world.

 

“Well, thank you.” She said then made her voice quiet. “Mister Potter.”

 

Harry froze and his heart stopped. His shock must’ve showed on the outside because the woman smiled at him comfortingly.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anybody.” She whispered then started to walk away.

 

Harry came back from the shock and shook his head.

 

“How did you know?” He demanded but the woman smile hasn’t vanished.

 

“Your magic.” She said to him, then showed him to her back, walking away slowly. “You’re the most powerful person in this Manor–the whole country even. I thought who could be that strong? Who defeated You–Know–Who, obviously.” Her eyes turned cheerful. “Have a fun night Mister Potter, maybe we’ll meet again.”

 

The sound of her heels remained in Harry’s head, and echoed as he walked back to the Ballroom. He couldn’t shake off the feeling, that he met someone he knew.

 

That he met someone who reminded him of...

 

Who?

 

 

  
**––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

He saw a handsome man approach Malfoy in the most confidently way as possible. Harry leaned on the wall, interested in Malfoy’s reaction, and stared at the weird pair in front of him.

 

Malfoy looked at the man without emotions and listened to him. The man raised his hand to touch Malfoy’s cheek and caress it, but the white haired man leaned away and looked at him with his glowing eyes, full of wrath and disgust.

  
  
He stepped aways but the man grabbed Malfoy’s arm and stopped him. Malfoy wanted to catch the man’s throat but he made him stop with another grip.

 

Harry felt his smoke fire up, filling his skull out, wanting to be freed.

 

He was there in a blink of an eye and grabbed the man’s arm, pulling him away from Malfoy, and leaned in, till their noses almost touched.

 

The man looked at him wide eyed. “What are you–?”

 

Harry’s eyes _burned._

  
“Be silent.” He whispered with a quietly shaking voice, full of wrath.

 

The man’s eyes filled up with rage. “How dare you–?”

 

“I will rip out that tongue from your mouth.” Harry curled up his mouth, smiling deeply. “I said be silent.”

 

The man finally looked into his eyes. He stared and stared and stared.

 

_Do not look._

 

Harry grinned.

 

The man paled and he felt shivers on his spine. “Dear Lord, save me–” he tried to escape from Harry’s grip and he let him. The man didn’t look back at him, he hurried away, frightful, dazed, almost tripped on something.

 

Harry then looked at Malfoy, went to him and touched his wrist, caressing it gently. Malfoy looked up at him in shock.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked him and shook his head. “I didn’t think that he would dare to–”

 

“I wanted to rip off his face.” Malfoy answered him with a low voice.

 

Harry smiled at his reaction in full of enjoyment. “So why didn’t you? Our cover spell will only wear off if we are using our magic. And a lot of people are dancing, you could do anything, nobody would notice.” Harry pouted and shrugged. “They only want the cake anyway.”

 

Malfoy stared at his lips, at his eyes, without looking away and Harry flinched. He waited for Malfoy to run. To be frightened because of Harry’s eyes, his soul.

 

But he didn’t even _wince._

 

“Because I hoped you would do the job instead of me.” He whispered and blinked slowly.

 

Harry brought Malfoy’s arm to his chest and leaned closer to him. Their magic melted and whispered to the other. Malfoy’s eyes became gentle when he noticed that and he locked his eyes into Harry’s.

 

They saw the other, full of color, full of magic. Silver and green, both of it glowed.

 

“What is this?” Malfoy breathed.

 

“Nothing that we need to rush.” Harry said to him and kissed Malfoy’s wrist, then he rested his lips on the skin. “You need time to figure it out, I’ll give you. Everything will become clear when I’m finished.”

 

Malfoy furrowed his brows but didn’t pull away. “Finished with what?”

 

Harry smiled and wanted to answer but then the music died down. He looked around to see that everyone stood still, stopped dancing. He pulled Malfoy with him to the middle of the room, facing the direction at the end of the stairs.

 

Lady Arisha was there, in her purple dress. With her tall figure and her blonde hair. Smiling widely to the crowd.

 

It was almost midnight.

 

“I’m glad that all of you could come and enjoy the ball.” She started and pointed the big cake next to her. “My parents gave me a ridiculously big cake, as you can see,” people laughed. “But they gave it to me because of love, so...”

 

Harry found himself looking around, searching any weird movement or person. No one seemed out of the place, though. Malfoy was doing the same thing but with more calculating eyes.

 

Harry squinted his eyes at him.

 

_If I am correct..._

 

“... Before my wish, I want to thank to my brother, who can’t be here,” Harry looked up again, staring at Lady Arisha. “I don’t know where you are, or what you’re doing, but you are the reason I’m not giving up.” She smiled, her eyes started to tear up. “Because you always said to me that I can do the impossible. You always said to me, _‘be the most surprising person and give them the things they need, after that, they’re going to do what you exactly imagined._ ’ Thank you, I know...”

 

_“...Give them the things they need, after that, they’re going to do what you exactly imagined...”_

 

Harry’s heart stopped and his legs almost gave up. _“...Maybe one day I’m going to see Hell itself....”_

 

The Painting. Lucifer.

 

_“...You’re very smart, but do not forget Mister Potter, you don’t know everything...”_

 

The woman in the golden dress. He didn’t knew her name. Harry touched his cheek, his eyes widened.

 

Lamir was trying to warn him.

 

Why did they catch Yaxley two weeks ago? Who knew only two words, The King and The Prince? Why two weeks? And Odile? Who has the ability to find people? Why her? After a couple of days? Before Malfoy’s arrival?

 

And Malfoy? Why did he let himself to be caught when he knew that they’re going to find out the real reason behind his actions?

 

Because he needed to be with me. He needed to–

 

_“...Don’t you think that everything goes too easy...?”_

 

Harry’s blood froze in his veins.

 

Why did Kingsley watch his reaction? When they talked about Malfoy’s torture? When they talked about The King? Why did he–?

 

He felt a sudden calmness in his body and he let his hands fall down next to his body. Silence filled up his head. _I was correct then_. He felt the smoke grow a bit.

 

Harry figured it out.

 

And that was the moment when he heard the screams and the shouts.

 

Ha came back from his shock, realization so slowly, that he couldn’t move at all. He saw quick shadows with glowing wands, long capes. Malfoy next to him ran to the battle and Harry smiled bitterly at this. He was expecting this to happen, but didn’t want to believe it.

 

_I was correct._

 

He prepared himself to attack and ran forward, feeling that the cover spell vanish from his body. He saw someone coming to him, shouting a spell.

 

Harry felt his magic letting out its claws, thorns made of knives. He grinned and snapped his fingers at the Death Eater, lashing out his anger.

 

Every bones that man had, broke at the same time, making him fell on the floor and Harry laughed.

 

Freedom. It was.

 

He raised his head, feeling his magic purr.

 

Heaven.

 

He felt someone coming from behind him, reaching for him and touching his shoulders.

 

_Disgusting._

 

_Foul._

 

_Vile._

 

_Repulsive._

 

Harry turned around and grabbed the man’s arm. He pulled him closer, breaking it with one movement and the man yelped.

 

_How dare you lay your hands on me?_

 

Harry touched the man neck and he looked at his face. It was not Theodore Nott.

 

He caressed his neck. “Do you believe in God?” Asked him warmly, with a kind voice.

 

The man paled and nodded, swallowing big.

 

Harry’s smile died down. He could feel the smoke in his chest, in his arms, in his eyes, ears.

 

It wanted to devour him.

 

“It is the time, to start praying.” Harry whispered with smoke–black eyes. His voice was steady, low.

 

But when the man opened his mouth to start, Harry grinned, enjoying the screams and...

 

Snapped his neck with a loud crack.

 

The man fell down, Harry followed it with his eyes, his smile was grim.

 

Someone got his arms and Harry turned to attack, but then he stared into an Auror eyes. He clenched his fist and started to calm himself down, started to think. The adrenalin was still pumping in his body, shaking his hands.

 

But he could not do anything about this. He can not attack, it would be a problem for England.

 

“You’re clever Mister Potter.” The woman started. She was the leader, Harry noticed her insignia. “That’s your only luck.”

 

He then looked around and saw that they got Malfoy too. Next to him was–

 

Harry’s eyes widened.

 

Theodore Nott.

 

The Aurors grabbed him with a strong grip. Harry looked around seeing interesting faces,

 

Antonin Dolohov. Amycuss Carrow.

 

He looked at the floor then.

 

There were at least twenty dead bodies. But every one of them wore black capes.

 

 

**–––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

Harry was in a cell, next to Malfoy. In front of Nott’s cell. Aurors were out there, looking at them.

 

It was silent and Malfoy sometimes looked at Nott, but they didn’t talk. Malfoy sometimes looked at Harry too, but he only saw a bored face. It seemed he didn’t think about anything at all.

 

Seemed.

 

When everyone was asleep, Harry heard an owl sound. He looked up to the little window, with bars on it. The bird was looking down at him. There was a letter in his mouth. He opened his mouth and throw it in the window.

 

It dropped next to Harry’s feet.

 

He opened it with shaking hands and started to read. He recognized Hermione’s writing, her curved letters. He then read the last line and smiled bitterly.

 

Hermione wrote that Lamir was laughing as he said:

 

“You finally figured it out.”

 

Yes.

 

_I figured it out. I need to make a plan._

 

The game changed.

 

 

 

 


	11. I smile, they weep. They know the winner is, Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a chapter tomorrow and there won't be on Friday either. Just on Saturday two and on Sunday one. Thank you for the kudos and the comments very much, I love all of you (Hugs and kisses) You can write anything, please do, I'm really interested what do you think about all of this. Everyone is so kind and precious so thank you my adorable–evils.

**Chapter 11**

 

  
**I smile, they weep.**

 

**They know the winner is,**

 

**Me**

 

 

 

  
Harry looked at his fingers and counted them one by one, again and again until he felt his breath go slower. That was the only way he could calm himself down. He needed his head to be clear, to be calm and steady. He had been fooled very easily. But it can be fixed.

 

Because no one knew that Harry figured out.

 

He looked up to see Malfoy and Nott staring at each other, silently. Next to their cells, he saw Carrow and Dolohov, looking at him.

 

Harry half–smiled at them, with his glowing eyes, and they paled. There was a little giggle deep in his chest and although, he didn’t let it out, his shoulders were shaking.

 

_They are so afraid of something that they hadn’t planned._

 

He stopped and felt his smile die, slowly, becoming a thin line as his eyes darkened with smoke.

 

Because that was the truth. Everything had been planned.

 

Yaxley’s capture. The King must’ve stole his memory and his ability to talk, but he left a few words for him – so that the Aurors could hear how he was saying two names, The Prince and The King. So that they could figure it out that the Death Eaters have a leader. So that Harry will get a mission to find them.

 

– and then Odile’s capture – so that Harry could find Theodore Nott – obviously, after they captured Malfoy, who needed to make sure that everything was going according to the plan.

 

And the plan is that Harry needs to find Blaise. So that he could meet The King. Who will kill him because he waited for Harry to find him.

 

That’s why everything went so easy. Because that was the only way it could go.

 

It was planned very carefully. The King is smart. Harry smiled bitterly.

 

But he forgot one thing.

 

Lamir.

 

Harry was sure that Lamir was a big mistake. The King had not let him escape – like the other ones. Odile or Yaxley –, he just ran away from him.

 

Lamir was not at The King’s side.

 

Harry smile was victorious.

 

_He’s at mine._

 

Lamir warned him and then Harry figured it out. He knew. But the endgame had not changed. He was going to find The King.

 

He felt his heartbeat beat faster and he smiled. Harry touched his neck as he felt his magic purring. He was going to find him in another way. According to Harry’s plan.

 

His eyes darkened and he grinned widely at the image in his mind.

 

_And I will make a trophy of his skull._

 

“You’re very quiet.” Malfoy’s eyes looked into his and Harry felt his magic reaching for Malfoy’s, caressing the other dearly.

 

Malfoy’s eyes changed for a moment, became vulnerable and tender and Harry wanted to touch his cheek, his eyelashes just to feel his pureness.

 

“I’m thinking for a way out.” Harry said to him quietly. He knew that Malfoy was a trap. He used Harry and didn’t really care for him.

 

But now.

 

He looked at Malfoy’s halo, his gentle eyes. Maybe now he changed. At least a little. But Harry knew his own feelings. It was not love. It was not admiration. He didn’t know Malfoy that well yet. He didn’t understand what it was, but it was strong and he was drawn to him completely.

 

He didn’t need to be his enemy.

 

Someone snorted and Harry looked at Theodore Nott. He had a hateful look in his eyes.

 

“You think of yourself as a powerful human being Potter,” Harry’s magic sensed that Nott’s were scratching his. “Really? You could escape from these cells? Where you can’t use magic or apparate at all?”

 

“Shut up Theo.” Malfoy ordered, but he didn’t stop.

 

“Arrogant, big shit that’s what you–”

 

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Malfoy’s voice became low and his magic were cold. Ice. “Are you deaf? Did you forget who you are?”

 

Harry saw Nott bow his head until his eyes couldn’t be seen, but Harry felt his shock.

 

This was not planned.

 

“No, My Prince.” His voice hushed down and his magic became submissive to Malfoy’s. Harry saw Malfoy break him and he felt excited.

 

This was a new thing and it made his magic go warm. Harry touched his neck lightly.

 

Malfoy was not at his side, but he was hesitating. This pure, beautiful being was hesitating and Harry felt his blood rush in his ears.

 

“I’m honored by this. Thank you,” he looked at him deeply. “Draco.”

 

The white haired man flinched and his eyes widened but Harry was comfortable. The name made his magic purr and that was the only thing that mattered. Because his magic was him.

 

Harry finally looked at Nott, who was staring at the two of them with an interesting look.

 

“I can and will escape Theodore.” He said and stood up, clenching the bars. “Because somebody followed me here, and she can’t hide her magic very well. At least not in front of me.” He looked ahead. “Isn’t that right, Missy?”

 

The woman appeared in front of him, and a lot of people recoiled and stood up when they saw her. Harry sensed her the moment she stepped in yesterday night.

 

She smiled at Harry, her reddish–brown hair curled on her hands.

 

“Hello Mister Potter.” She curtsied. “I told you we’ll meet again.”

 

Harry smiled at her kindly. “You’re very familiar to me, but I don’t know how or from where.”

 

Something was in her hand and she furrowed his brows in concentration.

 

“You’ll figure it out eventually.” She told him with her childly gleam in her eyes. She then raised her hand to show Harry the key. “I created it, so it will work.” She opened the door and a victorious smile showed on her face. “I told you Mister.”

 

Harry stepped out from the cell, looking at her. “Would you please do this to everyone else too?”

 

The woman bowed her head and went to the other cells, doing the same thing to the doors. Draco was at his side in a minute and Harry felt the excitement jump up in his blood.

 

“How do you know her?” He asked him while looking at the woman.

 

Harry looked at Draco instead. His eyes, his lips, his eyelashes and he let out a deep breath.

 

“She knows me from somewhere.” He answered with a shaking voice. “I don’t know from where.”

 

“Can we trust her?” He asked with a stern voice.

 

_It’s funny that you are the one who’s asking this._

 

“We can.” Harry smiled deeply, his eyes started to glow. “We need to. We have to finish the game.”

 

Draco looked at him in incomprehension and opened his mouth to say something but Harry raised his hand and stopped him.

 

Before Draco could leash his anger to Harry, he reached with his magic and whispered to Draco’s. Calming him, tenderly caressing him and his mind.

 

“I tell you later.” Harry told him quietly, and looked at him dearly. “I promise.”

 

Draco’s stern look weakened and surrendered. His light eyes glowed as he half–closed his eyes.

 

“Okay then.” He answered with the same voice as Harry.

 

The woman walked to him and smiled at him. “I made a portkey, it will take you to a place where you’re going to meet some familiar faces. It will activate after four minutes.” Her voice was cheerful and she gave him a–

 

Black feather.

 

Harry froze and looked at the golden dressed woman in front of him. He sensed Malfoy’s magic, sending him calming waves.

 

“We won’t meet again, so good luck Mister Potter,” she whispered to him and leaned closer. “Kill their King, march into his sacred palace, and burn it till there’s nothing left.” She let go of the feather and turned on her heels. “I’ll watch you from the sideline,” and apparated.

 

Harry’s heart stopped for a moment.

 

How could she apparate when–?

 

Harry’s hands were shaking and they only stopped when Draco touched with his, covering the feather’s side with his fingers.

 

Nott, Carrow and Dolohov grabbed the feather too, and in a blink of an eye, the world vanished around them.

 

And when Harry felt the ground again beneath his feet, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned back to find himself staring at–

 

Harry’s eyes widened. _How in the–?_

 

“Ron?!” He exclaimed.

 

His red haired friend startled. “Bloody hell!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Who sees the bright sun, could swallow the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I didn't have time to write more chapters so please don't be mad at me. The next ones will be extra long I promise. Sorry really. I hope you still enjoy this chapter though. Love you my adorable–evils.

**Chapter 12**

 

  
**Who sees the bright sun,**

 

 

**could swallow the world**

 

 

 

  
“How are you here?” Ron’s eyes were so wide that Harry had to stand back a little. He couldn’t even say anything.

 

“Why?” Ron looked behind him and narrowed his eyes. “Am I seeing Malfoy right now? And Nott? And Death Eaters?” He gazed back at him with a serious expression. “Have you finally became mad?”

 

Harry wanted to say so much, that in the end he just shrugged.

 

“Not yet.” He answered with full of honesty.

 

Ron let out a disappointed sigh. “Damn it.” He shook his head. “I’m going to lose the bet with Hermione.”

 

Harry blinked. “About my sanity?”

 

Ron looked at him bewilderment. “You didn’t know?” He looked actually shocked. “That’s weird. Didn’t Neville tell you?”

 

Harry startled. “Is Neville in it too?”

 

Ron stepped closer to him and patted on the shoulder. “Cheer up! It’s just a joke, well, not really.” He smiled. “But please don’t tell Neville I told you.”

 

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion, but Ron wasn’t looking at him anymore. He gazed behind him and straightened his back.

 

Harry felt the dark magic coming out of him. It was friendly to his, but it was no near to his deep impureness. Still, he knew that Ron’s magic was frightening. While his magic burned people and scared them, Ron’s was vulnerable and friendly.

 

Until he observed the people around him. Until he really took the effort to look around.

 

Then his magic felt a living nightmare in hell.

 

Harry grabbed lightly Ron’s shoulder and squeezed it hard.

 

“They are not enemies.” He said it firmly.

 

“I’ve noticed how relaxed you are around them, don’t worry.” Ron said with a voice that sent shivers down Harry’s spine. “But there’s something interesting,” Harry looked up at him, and saw him smile firmly. “They look a bit anxious, don’t you think?”

 

“Ron.” Harry’s voice was low and quiet.

Ron blinked and called his magic back. He then turned to Harry and smiled cheerfully, like if nothing had happened.

 

“We need to talk,” he looked behind Harry’s back again. Then the forest that surrounded them. “And not here. It’s dangerous, especially in here, Berlin. People might think the Cold War just started.”

  
  
Before Harry could’ve said anything, Ron opened his mouth and shouted:

 

“Elner!”

 

There was a quiet popping sound and Harry saw a little elf.

 

“What can Elner do for Mister?” The house elf bowed. He had an interesting accent.

 

Ron pointed at the Death Eaters. “Take them to Winfried, that man needs a good laugh.” Ron stopped suddenly and looked at Harry, with his frightening eyes. He stared at him too long. “Except Malfoy, the white haired one.” Harry flinched. “Take Malfoy to Abigail, he’ll be safe there.” Ron looked at Harry when he said that.

 

Elder bowed. “As the Mister wishes.” He went and caught Nott, Carrow and Dolohov and apparated.

 

Harry looked at Draco when he sensed his magic stressful waves. The pretty man didn’t look up at Harry at all and he–

 

_Is shutting me out._

 

“Why are you doing this?” Harry whispered and stepped closer. Their magic intertwined and Draco flinched. Harry wanted to step away immediately, but instead of doing that, he touched Draco’s wrist and caressed it lightly.

 

“What’s wrong?” He pressed their foreheads together and felt their magic melt and burn and sing, and Harry shut down his eyes because it was too much. “What troubles you?” He leaned closer till he felt their noses touch.

 

“I’m just–,” Draco started quietly and nuzzled closer to him. “You have too much control. You don’t understand how much.”

 

_Oh, I understand. That much that you can barely turn against on me anymore._

 

_But,_

 

_You don’t need to be my enemy._

 

Harry caressed Draco’s magic and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

 

“The one who has more control is you.” That was the truest thing he had ever said to someone. “And you are the only one who could defeat me. No one else could.”

 

Draco looked up with his light eyes and Harry knew he figured it out. Draco knew that he was hinting on The King.

 

_I can not be defeated._

 

“Don’t be afraid.” Harry whispered to him and stared into his eyes. Grey and blue and white. “I don’t know how you died,” Draco winced but Harry touched his cheek gently. “I don’t know who killed you, but they will never harm you again. Not on my watch.”

 

Draco looked at him with stern eyes and his magic started to wave up and down.

 

“I can protect myself,” then his eyes melted and became gentle. “But it’s nice to have someone who will protect me from things that I can’t stand against.”

 

Harry smiled at him enticingly and heard Elner’s voice:

 

“Elner needs to do this, Elner has many business, Elner–”

 

“Elner, has to kindly shut up!” Ron shouted and started to quarrel to him.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Looks like you need to leave.”

 

Draco mirrored him. “Looks like I need to leave.”

 

Harry kissed the back of his palm and then his knuckles and then he looked up, and saw Draco’s red ears.

 

He grinned at him. “I’ll find you after the conversation.”

 

Draco lifted his eyebrows. “Don’t make me wait.” He stepped towards the house elf and took his hand.

 

“You?” Harry followed him with his eyes. “Never.”

 

Draco smiled at him with his special eyes and then Elner snapped his fingers and they apparated.

 

Someone cracked his throat and Harry gazed at Ron, who was smiling like a maniac.

 

Harry looked at him unbelievably. “You knew because you’ve read it in me.”

 

Ron smile grew bigger. “It was still quite a sight.” He stated. “Your magic and his are–”

 

“Opposites.” Harry finished. “I know. Pure and impure. Light and dark.”

 

Ron looked at him with full of interest. His red hair was messy because of the wind.

 

“They are–”

 

“Drawn to each other? I know.” Harry walked to his best friend. Ron had a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“He has a weird magic too.” He looked down at Harry grimly. “Like if he had met–”

 

“Death?” Harry finished again. "He did."

 

“Yeah.” Ron shut his eyes for a moment. “Do you think he met him in the way you met him?”

 

Harry shook his head so fast it hurt. “No.” He answered. Ron offered to him his arm. “Nobody could met him the way I did.”

 

Ron nodded, then he looked up in the sky, at the sun and let out a deep breath. “Something feels off about this though. You need to tell me the whole story.”

 

Harry nodded and accepted his friend’s arm. “You need to tell me what is going on between Russia and Germany and I’m going to tell you what exactly is off.” He remembered something and smiled at Ron victoriously. “Anyway, Dudley has a witch fiancée.”

 

Ron recoiled, choked and almost jumped up.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Harry laughed and then they apparated.

 

 

 

 


	13. Raise your mighty hand, To defend me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my adorable–evils :)). Love all of you and thanks for waiting for me this faithfully. This had to be a short chapter but the new two will be long because I need to get shit done. Love you because of the kudos and the comments!! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too ;)

**Chapter 13**

 

  
**Raise your mighty hand,**

 

  
**To defend me**

 

 

 

 

“He played with you like a marionette doll.” Ron’s voice was quiet and slow, aching with steel after he heard the whole story.

 

Harry knew he was right and he nodded. It was no use to deny it. The King was careful about this and knew how to play the game. He didn’t play like Voldemort did. The King is sane. He can think ahead.

 

But

 

_He’s in my game now._

 

And

 

_He can’t play the way I do._

 

“So what’s the plan?” Ron’s eyes darkened when he looked at him. “Behead him just like that? I know you could do it, you did it before. If you’re angry enough.”

 

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows. “Kill him that easily?” He looked at Ron with disbelief. “Do you think I’ve became weak?”

 

Ron stared at him amused. “I was just suggesting.” His eyes lightened up. “You think I don’t know, why Death respects you?”

 

Harry leaned back in his chair and looked at Ron, who was sitting in front of him, with half lidded eyes. “He respects me because I’m nauseating.” He told him with a blank voice.

 

Ron’s stare turned stern. “He respects you because you’re so powerful, your whole magic would break the Elder Wand if you were to use it.”

 

Harry stared at him and then he shut his eyes. The irritation was ripping his chest and back on the inside. He and Ron talked about this already and he didn’t want to quarrel with him again.

 

“I am not... like the others. I never was.” He told him quietly.

 

“You never were because of Voldemort.” He heard Ron’s grim voice. “But he’s dead now and everyone is grateful because of it–”

 

Harry’s eyes opened with such a cold stare, Ron flinched. Harry even felt Ron’s magic retreat and turn away from him.

 

The silence was _suffocating._

 

Harry’s magic covered his being with shadows, darkening the lights. The only thing that Ron could see was his glowing green eyes.

 

Ron wanted to look away, but he forced himself no to. If he would do that then–

 

_I would know that he’s giving up on me._

 

“Voldemort took one of the piece of his soul,” Harry started. “He placed within me and I lived with that–” Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath to stop the trembling in his voice. “For many years. He took my–” He clenched his fist. “My chance. My pure magic.”

 

“Harry–”

 

“My soul is not mine.” He didn’t stop and he refused to let his voice shake because he can’t be weak. “His soul devoured mine and changed it. Death fears me Ron and respects me because I cannot be defeated. Because my soul is _immorta_ l and _rotten_.”

 

When Ron didn’t answer, Harry opened his eyes and looked at him, finding him with a gaze full of worry and sadness.

 

Harry’s eyes became grim and he forced his eyelids to shut down. He felt his fury in his veins. In his smoke and blood.

 

Hugging him like a never–ending glory.

 

“I don’t need your pity.” His voice quivered with rage. “I already have enough of that from Hermione.”

 

“I know you’re angry–”

 

Harry felt his mouth curl up in a bitter smile. “Angry?” His voice got low and quiet. “I am vicious.” He started tapping on his leg. A slowly beat, like a lullaby.

 

Never opening his eyes.

 

Ron felt his magic shrunk back slowly, fearing that if he would make the littlest sound, Harry would attack.

 

“But you can’t do this forever.” Ron continued slowly. “You can’t kill everyone who has dark magic. You can’t protect anyone who has light magic.” He leaned closer to him on his chair. “And I won’t tell you again why is this messed up because I know that you are aware of it. You know that you’re doing these things wrong.”

 

Harry stopped tapping and opened his eyes, which was glowing like the stars in the sky above.

 

“If I don’t do it, nobody will.” He answered blankly. “Do you want to live in a world where there are vile things around you?” He narrowed his eyes at him. “It’s not very good to live with a thing that is so repulsive you want to kill yourself.” Harry said quietly and looked down. “Trust me. This much I know.”

 

Ron looked at him with sorrow. Like if he saw something Harry didn’t. “Do you want to save them?”

 

Harry didn’t look up. Different emotions were displaying in his insides, wanted to make him talk about his loneliness. His broken soul which was never and will never be enough to anyone or to him. His mother who was the bravest person he knew. The one who loved him with her pure soul. Because of his light magic.

 

_Which was taken away from me._

 

He felt the blood rising in his veins up and up until all he saw was destruction.

 

He killed him.

 

_I,_

  
_killed him._

 

But it. was. not. enough.

 

“Everyone has to save themselves. I won’t do it instead of them.” He raised his head. “I wasn’t born to be soft and silent. My magic is not gracious.”

 

He finally looked up with his empty eyes, which mirrored the true reflection of his soul. It was emotionless, it glowed but it was lightless.

 

But it _burned_.

 

With more of a thousands stars. Like hellfire. Like dark flames. Like the abyss with red rain.

 

Like perdition.

 

And then he looked into Ron’s eyes.

 

“I was born to make the world shatter and shake at my mercy.” He whispered and Ron felt it again.

 

He didn’t want to admit to anyone or to himself. He tried to make Harry less like this before, but he failed. It happened again, he always felt it when he talked with him. But it was much stronger this time. Stronger than ever. He felt him again. It was in Harry’s voice. In Harry’s movements. In Harry’s aura. In his magic.

 

Ron could always recognize other people movements and talking and although, this was still a hundred percent of Harry...

 

He felt it again.

 

He felt Voldemort’s magic in him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. In fear of the Lord, Lucifer smiled at the Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, please everyone look for the warnings. :) Love all of you!

**Chapter 14**

 

  
**In fear of the Lord,**

 

  
  
**Lucifer smiled at the Humans**

 

 

 

“So, she is the only reason Russia and Germany are in a Cold War?” Harry said it with doubt in his voice while looking at Pansy Parkinson, who was in the Interrogation Room, in front of them, with her head bowing down.

 

Ron wasn’t joking about the fact that this case was a mess. “We met her two or three weeks ago in München.” He started while looking at her. “Our boss – you’re gonna meet her – and the Russian Auror’s boss are in a– well,” Ron looked confused for a minute. “They have been in a quarrel some time now. Germany wants to steal the Death Eater prisoners from Russia and vice versa. My boss started so there’s no way out except if we’ll catch all of them at once and give them to the Ministry.” Ron looked at him in the corner of his eyes. “To you.”

 

Harry looked at him questioningly. “To me?”

 

Ron shrugged. “My boss is kind of a fan of you. She thinks you’d be a great German soldier.”

 

Harry’s eyes got dark and he turned away from Ron.

 

“Well, she’s not entirely wrong.” He said with a low voice, then changed the topic. “Why did Parkinson stay after you caught her though? How did you catch her?” He looked at Ron.

 

Ron was looking at him, like if he was searching something in every minute. Harry didn’t know what it was but he didn’t like the intense staring from anyone. The least from Ron, who noticed every littlest thing in people.

 

“I didn’t catch her at all. No one did.” Ron looked at Parkinson again, analyzing her being. “She came here on her own.”

 

Harry blinked surprised. “What? Just walked in here you mean?”

 

Ron did a half smile. “Well you see, that’s where things get interesting.” He looked at Harry slowly. “She told me that a golden dressed woman told her to come here if something would go wrong on her mission.” Harry froze. “First I couldn’t believe it – that’s why we kept her in a cell –, but now you said that you got a portkey from a golden dressed woman as well.”

 

Harry felt his breathing stop and he narrowed his eyes. Who is that woman?

 

“Is she with The King?” Ron asked suddenly. Harry shook his head.

 

“She’s not. She at my side.” That was true, she proved it with the black feather. Harry squinted his eyes trying to remember her. Where did he see her? “She’s familiar to me, but I don’t know from where.”

 

Ron let out a frustrated growl. “I should’ve seen her.” He started shaking his head. “I would know by now.”

 

Harry patted him on the shoulder. “That’s not important anymore.” He told him. “What is important to play the game. Not his game, our game. We need to finish this Ron, before it’s too late.”

 

His friend looked at him in incomprehension. “Before it’s too late?”

 

Harry shut down his eyes controlling his anger and his flames, before it could fire up his throat and go into his skull to destroy what it’s left of him.

 

Before it can turn him into something else. Something even God would bow before.

 

“Let’s just hope we are still in time.” Harry gripped Ron’s shoulder, making him understand that Harry needs him now more than ever. Ron gripped Harry’s shoulder too, answering to him, that he understood.

 

“You remember what you said to me, when we were younger?” Harry asked him quietly and felt their strong magic interaction, shaking hands, like two brothers.

 

Ron looked into Harry’s eyes grimly. “I said that I won’t quit. I said I’ll fight next to you.”

 

Harry’s eyes glowed up, like the Killing Curse.

 

“Even if I need to turn something worse?” He whispered.

 

Ron never blinked. “Even then.”

 

“Even if It means that my better side, won’t come back again?” Harry continued quietly.

 

And when Ron looked at him with a promise, that he would never break, Harry felt his magic purr with victory.

 

He also felt that he just destroyed something in him, which would never be the same again.

 

“I promise.” Ron whispered with a shaking voice and hugged him strongly. Harry hugged back so strong, he feared Ron might break.

  
_I am afraid._

 

He was terrified.

 

Because there was something deep in his skull. Something quiet and raw.

 

That begged to be _freed_.

 

To ruin. To wreck endlessly.

 

Till the world _burns._

 

  
**–––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

  
Harry looked down at Parkinson with a warm smile and sat down in front of her. Ron walked next to her and nodded at Harry.

 

Her brown eyes were cold and defensive. Harry saw her magic. It was fluid, storm and wind. Steel.

 

Friendly.

 

Harry furrowed his brows. Is that why that woman sent her to him? Could it be a gift? To win this war?

 

_“... march into his sacred palace and burn it till there’s nothing left...”_

 

Could it be that Parkinson was the key? He narrowed his eyes. She could be.

 

“What happened to your mission?” Harry asked her with calculating eyes.

 

Parkinson looked at him without emotions. Her eyes were empty and lonely, like a bottomless pit.

 

She looked like one of Teddy’s doll. Soulless.

 

Harry looked up to Ron. He shook his head and shrugged, signing, he didn’t know what happened either.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry tried to sound kind and gentle, but it was useless. He could only just talk like that with his friends and Draco.

 

Parkinson’s eyes lightened up a bit and looked at him, reacting for the first time.

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” She whispered and started to shake. He hugged herself and half closed his eyes. “I couldn’t watch what he’s doing so I ran away. I only came to you because she said you’ll help.”

 

Harry froze looked at her with puzzle. “What are you talking about?”

 

Parkinson didn’t answer, her magic were in agony. Her soul seemed to be...

 

fractured.

 

“I figured out his plan and told Blaise.” She continued quietly, like if she would fear that, someone could’ve heard that. She looked up to stare into Harry’s eyes. “But he tried to fight with him after that.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he leaned closer to her. “The King?”

 

Parkinson nodded and Harry saw her eyes begin to tear up.

 

“Blaise tried to defeat him but he–” Parkinson shut down her eyes. She shook her head. “I shouldn’t have told him. I shouldn’t.” Her voice was full of tiny breaths. “It was a mistake, please forgive me.” She buried her head in her shaking hands.

 

Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes, not quite understanding what she told him.

 

“If you don’t tell me exactly what happened, I can’t help you.” Harry stated and waited for her.

 

Parkinson didn’t move her hands away, she just tried to stop the shaking, but it was useless.

 

“The woman in the golden dress. She told me that you know The King’s plan.” She stopped for a minute. “Is that true?”

 

Harry caught Ron’s eyes for a minute before he turned to Parkinson again.

 

“It is.” He answered.

 

Parkinson lowered her hands to see him clearly. “Lamir got away in time, because he can see other people’s wishes.” She whipped away her tears in her eyes. “He told me to not to trust The King.”

 

Harry looked at her in incomprehension. “Why you?”

 

Parkinson took a deep breath. “We are close friends. He tried to warn me, but it was too late.” Her gaze locked into his. “When I found out what his wish was, I was horrified. I told Blaise and then everything turned to hell.”

 

“Why?” Ron asked her kindly. “What happened?”

 

Harry felt the silence cut her in the deepest way of sorrow.

 

“He defeated my husband and chained Blaise to him.” She finished with a deep, aching voice.

 

Ron’s recoiling was the only sound, because Harry was too shocked to even make a noise. Even his magic stopped for a moment.

 

Ron’s voice filled up with rage. “That basically means–”

 

“Blaise’s his slave.” Harry finished with dryness. “He can do anything with him. Make him do anything or say.”

 

Parkinson’s hands were shaking again. “I didn’t– this was not the way– I’m sorry.” Her voice quivered and cracked with pain. “And then Draco wanted to help Blaise, but then–”

 

Harry stood up so fast, Ron and Parkinson flinched at the same time.

 

He felt his magic tingle in his mind and growl. He felt the calmness struck his body.

 

He looked at her with eyes full of warmth.

 

And a smile that promised so much torture and agony, the Devil would weep.

 

“What did he do to Draco?” He asked her quietly while leaning closer. Like a predator approaching its prey.

 

The shadows fell on Harry, leaving only his eyes, glowing in the dark.

 

She was so shaken, she gripped her chair sides firmly and bowed down her head.

 

“I won’t hurt you.” Harry told her softly. “I just want you to tell me what he did do to Draco.”

 

Parkinson looked down and shut her eyes. Her magic retreated and shrunk back down in her chair, he saw Ron’s impressed expression.

 

“Did he chained him too?” Harry asked her quietly and when Parkinson looked up with surprise, Harry knew he got it right. “He did.” He muttered.

 

Ron looked at him, waiting for the exploison. Harry didn’t do it though. He felt calm and steady.

 

Nothing changed. He would still kill that sick bastard.

 

But now,

 

Now he needs to rip out his spine and his lungs too.

 

“Thank you for your kind service about giving me good information.” Harry thanked her with a big, grateful smile which scared her magic and made it jump a bit. “I assume, his _bond_ with The King,” he almost spat that word. Looking back, he did actually. “Not the kind that Blaise has.”

 

Parkinson shook her head. “Draco can go anywhere and do anything but he can’t tell things that The King doesn’t want him to tell.”

 

Harry wanted to strike and shred, and he felt his hands shake with wrath. He dared to do this to– how could he– doesn't he fear of–?

 

He felt his magic hugging him with hellfire and endless rage, feeding him with glory.

 

_That rotten,_

 

_disgusting,_

 

_weak,_

 

_mortal_ , touched _his heaven._

 

“Calm down, you’re scaring her.” He heard Ron’s voice and nodded slowly at him. He tried to make his fire die down a bit, making smoke and ashes.

 

But there was still embers everywhere.

 

Harry looked into Parkinson’s eyes and turned it to be kind. Trying to be more clear headed but it was hard. The thought about someone who touched Draco, who dared to touch _his other half_ – with or without magic – was so spiteful, he could not think normally.

 

Nobody could hurt his light. Nobody. No one.

 

“What happened after you ran? With your team?” Harry asked with a more clear voice, but still low.

 

She relaxed a bit and let body lean back in the chair. Her eyes still looked haunted, and that saddened Harry a little bit. Parkinson didn’t have a dark magic, it was neutral. Harmless in many ways.

 

Like Hermione’s.

 

Maybe that’s why he felt that twinge of guilt for her in the previous moment. She didn’t deserve this.

 

“My team was Rodolphus Lestrange and Alecto Carrow.” Parkinson looked up at Harry. “Somebody caught the others – I didn’t see who it was –, I was the only one that the woman saved and then told me, that I need to go here, because you’ll help me.” Parkinson let out a desperate laugh. “I don’t know why she thought that.”

 

She sounded helpless and Harry didn’t like that.

 

This is not the only way.

 

This was the thing The King wanted to accomplish? Making his soldiers cry and bend and kneel? For what?

 

Because of fear? Because they are powerless against him? To make them his slaves?

 

_He’ll lose his pawns real fast._

 

Harry smiled grimly.

 

_That’s why this is going to be so easy._

 

He’s not going to do what that man wants him to do. He can no longer pull him on strings.

 

_Do not forget you weak, loathsome filth. You are not my king. You are nothing to me._

  
And

 

_You’re in my game now._

“Do you know where are the others?” Parkinson nodded slowly. Harry grinned and let his eyes shine with flames. “Good. Because we’re going to get them out, and then we’re going to get Blaise Zabini.” Harry held out his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

 

And that was the moment when Pansy Parkinson eyes shone up with light and hope.

 

She didn’t know that she shook hands with the most vilest thing on Earth.

 

Because he didn’t do this because he had a good heart.

 

_That died long ago._

 

He did it because he needed some people who can do his plan B.

 

He did it because,

 

_I needed some Demons._

 

 

 

 

 


	15. In Honor of God, I'll unleash the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be any chapter because of school. It's going to be on Friday and on the weekend. This is the chapter that triggered everything in the future, in short, after this, shit is about to go down very quickly. I hope you'll like this because I hella did while I was writing :)) Love you my adorable–evils. Comments always make me smile and I'll respond so you can write anything :) Thanks for the kudos again.

**Chapter 15**

 

 

  
**In Honor of God,**

 

  
**I’ll unleash the Beast**

 

 

 

  
After the long explanation, the light–blond haired woman locked her blue eyes with Harry and looked at him with a cold gaze. Her insignia glowed up in the light, making Harry’s eyes narrow.

 

Ron winced, but Harry didn’t know why. The only thing he felt was little tense in the air.

 

“I’ll lend you one of my finest Aurors to the mission.” She smiled and stood up, walked towards Harry and held out her hand. “I want this to succeed Mr. Potter. We need to get those people before Russia. You can’t fail.” Her eyes turned to slits, wearing a grim look on her face. “I am sure you’re wholeheartedly agree with all of this.” Her voice was steel with full of threats and Harry looked at her with stern eyes.

 

He felt her magic stab his for a minute with thousand swords. It was strong, it was mighty and powerful. It would make every mortal fell on their knees.

 

But Harry was immortal.

 

And he didn’t even flinch.

 

He gave her a razor smile, full of teeth and shook her hands strongly. Calling out his shadows and his knife thorns, making her see his eyes and feel his venom and soul, approaching her slowly, making her bend and shrunk and whimper with fear.

 

He felt her magic fly back in her body, wanting to escape and get away from him as quickly as possible, like if he was the Plague.

 

Harry’s smile was full of warmth.

 

“I agree with you Mrs. Krager.” His magic surrounded her, making her eyes widen with terror. “I appreciate that you helped me and that you respect me because of my powers. But I don’t like threats. They make me feel vulnerable.” Harry stopped for a minute and made himself look taken aback. “I hope I didn’t scare you, but I feel like you didn’t come at me with all you’ve got.” He looked at her with half lidded eyes. Then, he pulled her closer “Come on,” he smiled down at her with dark eyes. She winced and looked away. “Twist those swords if you want to hurt me.” Then he whispered. “Make it _painful_.”

 

“Harry calm down for a minute.” He heard Ron’s stern voice. “Let her go, she understood.”

 

He looked down at the shaking woman and let her go slowly. She stepped away immediately and turned around, slowing her breathing down.

 

Harry shut down his eyes painfully and pinched his nose. He felt his blood pump up and down in his veins. They always try to anger him up.

 

_They never learn._

 

He let his arms fall next to his body and looked up at Ron. He was watching him with those calculating eyes again and Harry started to walk to the door.

 

“What are you looking in me?” He asked quietly. He heard Ron’s footsteps behind him.

 

“I’ll tell you if it’s going to get worse.” He said it with a big sigh.

 

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows. “How do you know when it’s gotten worse?”

 

Ron chuckled. “Trust me, we’ll know.” Harry felt in his voice that it was not about something that was funny.

 

He shrugged. He just hoped Ron knew what he was doing. He walked faster and heard Ron was doing the same.

 

“What’s the plan now?” Ron asked him and Harry smiled with a little bit triumph.

 

“I need to talk with Theodore Nott.” He answered and turned left, seeing big windows.

 

“Why?” Ron sounded so confused Harry almost laughed. _Well, I suppose no one could understand how I think._

 

“Because I have an offer to him.” He told Ron and looked up to the ceiling. He felt God’s eyes on him and he felt the loneliness struck him again. Sometimes he thought about what could’ve been if Voldemort hadn’t tainted his soul. If he hadn’t died.

 

There were so many times when he tried to kill himself because he couldn’t live with his soul. He felt it always and it didn’t let him alone. After some time it trapped his magic too and changed it to something raw. He then tried to do it again because it felt too much.

 

But he couldn't die.

 

He’ll never die.

 

He failed his parents, just like he failed Dumbledore too. He let his people down.

 

He failed God.

 

Harry looked away and didn’t stop. He felt his steps going faster and faster, his breathing go quicker.

 

He failed everyone, but he couldn’t die so he tried to live. He continued, even if every. little. moment. felt. like. a. nightmare.

 

He felt his heart in his chest beat faster with excitement.

 

He will live for an eternity.

 

And he will rise.

 

 

  
**––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

  
Nott looked up at him with a sudden interest.

 

“Do you want to get them out? Why?” He inquired. Harry felt his magic tingle up with surprise too.

 

Harry started tapping on the table, which was in front of him, and looked into Nott’s eyes. It was a Gregorian chant. He hummed it sometimes too.

 

Nott eyes narrowed at him, analyzing him in every little aspect.

 

“If we get them out, they can help us to free Blaise.” He told him without blinking and stopped the tapping, watching his reaction.

 

The silence made Nott straighten his spine. He looked at Harry in confusion and wariness.

 

“Why?” He looked at Harry’s fingers when he started tapping the song again. “Did something happen to him?”

 

Harry almost smiled widely but he stopped himself. He thought that this was going to be easy.

 

But he never thought that it’d be _this_ easy.

 

He chuckled silently, only moving up his shoulders a bit. The King is a fool and this situation was almost hilarious.

 

_He literally gave me soldiers to take him down._

 

“We have a guest here. You can meet her if you want after the conversation,” he continued with a low voice. “She said that Blaise is chained to The King, due to difficult circumstances.”

 

He noticed the change in Nott’s eyes first. They turned grim and narrowed.

 

Then in his magic.

 

It almost choked the room’s air, creating deep, broken sounds of an old damaged piano.

 

Harry just tilted his head with a pretended curiosity.

 

“You didn’t know that your King made your Compatible his slave?” Harry shook his head with disappointment. “Now that’s just plays rude in my book.”

 

He was sure Nott didn’t hear him, because he started gripping tightly his chair’s arms.

 

“That can’t be.” He whispered and touched his head. “How could he–?”

 

Harry started the song again, and Nott winced at the sudden tapping sound.

 

_Yes, that’s it!_

 

Harry smiled warmly.

 

_Just listen to me._

 

He leaner closer and stopped the tapping. Nott mimicked his movement, and they looked at the other.

 

Nott was listening him. That was the moment. Harry knew.

 

_You’re in my palm._

 

“If you go with me in this mission, we could win very easily.” Harry started with a strong voice. He pointed at himself. “I could do it on my own, but they wouldn’t go with me.” Harry saw Nott’s eyes lighten up with recognition. Harry nodded. “But if they see you, they would follow you. You and me and a couple of people could manage the job without making a sweat.” Harry smiled at him with full of teeth. “We will get back your people. We will rescue them and then we’ll free Blaise with their help.”

 

Nott stared at him, what felt like hours, then he opened his mouth.

 

“Why would you do that? Why would you save them?” He furrowed his brows. “You don’t care about people like me.”

 

Harry looked down for a minute, half smiling a little and doing the tapping a bit quietly.

 

“I don’t like people with dark magic, that’s for sure.” He started with honesty. “I think all of you are a curse brought to this world. But,” he remembered his childhood. Being constantly in fear. Living with people who only commanded, never asked and always tossed him around. Beat him sometimes because his magic was filthy. Living without love or respect or admiration.

 

It was mortifying.

 

He looked up with eyes, covered with black–smoke, rage and quiet fire.

 

Nott straightened his spine because of the sudden change.

 

“No one,” he tapped once. “Deserves to be,” twice. “A slave.” Third.

 

Nott eyes were wide and clear. He looked at Harry with an unreadable expression, that he didn’t understand.

 

Then Nott nodded and swallowed big. His eyes were determined.

 

“I’m in.” He breathed. “Let’s do it.” He begin to held out his hand but Harry bowed his head instead.

 

He bowed till he managed the lowest height. “I’m honored that you’ll help me.” He whispered.

 

He felt Nott’s shock in his magic, but in a minute, he too, bowed his head.

 

“I am the one who needs to thank you.” He added with a light voice. “You’ll help me free my Compatible. That means the world to me. If we’ll succeed I’ll owe you a life debt.”

 

Harry knew that from this angle, Nott couldn’t see his face at all, so he let himself grin.

 

_I got you._

 

Harry smiled widely and felt the excitement in his blood. His magic purred.

 

_I got you Theodore Nott._

 

  
**––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

Harry’s head wanted to burst, so he stepped in the middle of the room and snapped his fingers, making it louder with his magic, to silence everyone. It echoed in the room.

 

Everyone stopped everything. The Aurors straightened their spines and looked at him. They weren’t near to the Death Eaters, who are looked at him with interest. Nott probably told him what happened.

 

Harry looked around and saw Draco near to the door, leaning on its jamb. Draco caught his eyes and smiled a little to his direction, then he sent him calm, warm waves with his magic too.

 

Harry shut his eyes and let his nerves calm down. He looked at his light with half opened eyes.

 

_I’ll free you._

 

_Nobody could owe you. No one._

 

He then stepped forward once and looked up at everyone with his glowing eyes.

 

“Everyone knows by now that there’s someone out there who’s making people do things that are against their wills.” Harry started not looking at Draco at all. He feared if he’d see his expression, he’ll be crushed. “It doesn’t matter if he’s a light wizard or a dark wizard. No one can do this to anyone.”

 

Some of them started nodding and Harry felt their magic tingle with interest.

 

He purred with delight.

 

_The time has come._

 

He started to walk slowly around everyone, letting his magic do circles around him, shadows and little winds.

 

Stole the light around him and grew it to dark.

 

“This person is known as The King.” He continued quietly. It was no use to speak loud, because everyone listened. “He couldn’t take that someone could stand up to him because that means a chance. A chance to rise. A chance to steal his power, to corner him. No one likes that. No one wants that, because we’re all the same.” He stopped for a minute. “This means that he’s the same too. He is a human and that means,” he looked at everyone with his glowing eyes and smiled. “That we can kill him. The only thing that can prevent you from that, is fear.”

 

He stopped and opened his arms slowly. The silence was shouting in his ears.

 

His magic hugged him and caressed him. The shadows made his being feel unstoppable and he tilted his head.

 

“But who said that you need to be scared?” He whispered and it echoed. “Why is he so powerful? Because he has too many people? Because he has a great magic? Because he’s so strong that you can’t kill him?” Harry nodded a little, not blinking. “This might be true, but look around.” They did and their magic started to wave up.

 

_Yes. Almost. Just a little bit more._

 

Harry’s expression grew stern and his eyes turned grim. Firing up.

 

With stars.

 

“We have the exact same things he has.” He raised his hand up and snapped his fingers once. “The only thing that’s in your way, is fear.” He snapped it again, making his magic dance around the others, making them feel powerful. He felt them raise their heads with proudness and delight.

 

_Yes this is it. A bit more and then,_

 

_I got them._

 

“Stop being scared.” He whispered to them. “Does the panther fears of the leopard?” He shook his head and lifted their magic up, making it alive and burn.

 

He started to laugh on the inside. _This is so fun._

 

_They are too easy._

 

“We will rescue them.” He said with a sudden grimness. “We will free them and no one can stop us!”

 

“YES!” A lot of them shouted and Harry felt their magic heat up everyone. Their eyes glowed and everyone looked at him with excitement.

 

“We will gladly feast on those who would subdue us.” He continued and raised his chin, looking at everyone with a dark glance. “We’re not doing this to fight.” He looked up to the ceiling because he knew what’s going to happen in the next minute.

 

“We’re doing this to win.”

 

That was the moment when everything exploded.

 

Cheers and roars and raised hands were everywhere. He felt their magic surrounding him, chanting to his, bowing to his with pride and glory.

 

And Harry grinned.

 

_I got all of them._

 

_One. by. one._

 

 

**–––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

  
Harry closed the door and walked towards to Draco. He let out a big, tired sigh, he was finally with his light.

 

He wanted to walk closer to him, but Draco did that instead and that took him by surprise. The white haired beauty stopped before him and touched his face, with a light gentleness.

 

Harry leaned into it and smiled.

 

“How did you know what happened to me?” Draco asked him quietly.

 

Harry touched Draco’s hand and turned his head to press a kiss to his palm. He heard Draco inhale a bit.

 

“Parkinson is here. She told me.” He shut down his eyes and pressed another kiss to the palm. “You can talk to her if you want, since you’d be here anyway. Ron is the one who's protecting her and can manage a meeting.”

 

It was silence for a minute.

 

“What?” Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. Draco gaze was full of confusion. “Why won’t I go with you?”

 

Harry pulled him closer by his waist and nuzzled into his neck. “Because you can’t go with me. If someone or something happens and you know it, but can’t tell me, it might throw you into danger.” He pressed a little kiss to the hollow of his throat. “You can’t be hurt because then I’ll be gone. Truly gone.”

 

He felt Draco’s hand in his hair, petting it with his soft hands.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked. Harry felt their magic dance around the other slowly, softly, with gentleness.

 

That was the only thing that made him feel alive. Truly alive.

 

“If you die, or if somebody would hurt you I would go mad.” His hands shifted to Draco’s back, soothing him. “If someone would take you away, take away this feeling, your magic I–” He shut his eyes. “Something would snap in me forever.”

 

Draco stepped back from his hold and took Harry’s face into his hands. His eye shone up with blue and grey and white and it was suffocating.

 

He pulled Harry close and pressed their foreheads together. Harry touched Draco’s hand and hold it.

 

They looked at each other and felt the,

 

everlastingness.

 

“I can’t tell you something very important,” Draco said. “But our magic is almost the same. You’re stronger but it’s the same in many ways. That means I–” He stopped suddenly. His eyes were fighting with something. “I can’t tell you.” He finished with a sigh and shrugged with wrathful eyes.

 

Harry looked at him with sadness. His magic hugged Draco with light and made him feel better. His heaven smiled because of that and tilted his head to press a tiny kiss to Harry’s jawline.

 

Who felt his breath die for a minute.

 

“Be careful.” He whispered to his skin and Harry got shivers. “It would be hard for me to lose you too.”

 

Harry’s heart filled with warmth and caressed him with his magic lightly.

 

“I am not the one who needs to be careful.”

 

  
**––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

Harry kicked the door of the mansion and rushed inside. He heard and felt that everyone followed him.

 

The silence was devouring.

 

His magic winced and he straightened his spine. “Let’s split up. Everyone who is not Carrow or Lestrange can die. Every Auror will go with a Death Eater.” He whispered and looked at them. “Winfried, you are the boss of the Aurors.” He nodded at Harry, who looked at Nott. “You know your job.” He nodded at Harry too, and everyone ran in every possible direction.

 

Harry was left alone and walked slowly in the direction where his magic signed something. He felt his footsteps, steady and rhythmical.

 

He heard the thunder and lighting’s roar outside. The rain’s little tapping.

 

He felt calm and his magic hugged him with fire. He walked and then he stopped in front of the door.

 

He looked at the doorknob with a thoughtful look.

 

Does he need to kick it?

 

He touched the door knob and opened it without an ease.

 

And then he felt a body jump on him, catching his throat and tossing him inside to the room.

 

Harry moved his hand away, finger after finger and broke every single one of them at the same moment. The man screamed in agony and looked up at him.

 

Harry smiled with half lidded eyes and caught the man’s throat. The man whimpered and shut his eyes. He was shaking with fear.

 

Harry leaned closer to him and smiled widely.

 

“How pathetic,” he whispered to him with a warm voice. “You’re scared, but then again, who could blame you?”

 

The man quivered with horror and panic, never opening his eyes.

 

“Do you believe in God?” He asked him. Harry always asked this to everyone he attacked. He was curious.

 

Did they believe in the Heavenly Father? In someone who will save them?

 

The man stood still and said with a shaking voice:

 

“No.”

 

Harry grinned widely and patted the man’s hair.

 

“That’s very good.” He said to him softly, almost singing. He gathered up his magic, calling his thorns made of knives, rising his fire up.

 

“Because he always turns away when I do this.” The man opened his eyes fast–

 

Harry started peeling his skin slowly, while he was cracking his bones.

 

And the man shrieked so loud, the windows broke because of his magic.

 

“PLEASE STOP!” He screamed and tried to get away, but Harry held his throat firmly. “I’LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING JUST STOP.”

 

Harry smiled at him kindly, but didn’t stop the peeling.

 

“Look into my eyes.” He whispered. “I’ll stop then.” He added kindly.

 

The man covered in blood and he couldn’t see normally, but he opened his eyes to gaze at Harry.

 

He stared and couldn’t look away. He stared and stared.

 

_Do not look._

 

He whimpered.

 

“Save me Father...” He whispered and tried to look away, but Harry then started peeling his neck. He screamed and cried and whimpered.

 

“Where are the others?” He peeled the skin and peeled till he got to the heart. The scream made him feel delighted and made his heart race with excitement.

 

The man’s eyes felt soulless and dull, so Harry stopped for a moment.

 

“They... are on the... third.” The man told him and Harry smiled. He petted him on the face, which was covered in blood. The man winced.

 

“You were a good boy.” He told him quietly with dark eyes. The hellfire glowed on him. “I shall give you the opportunity of a peaceful death as a reward.”

 

The man couldn’t move or look away. He stared and Harry felt his blood on his hands.

 

“You’re... a... Beast.” He whispered.

 

Harry hushed him down and smiled. He smiled when he gathered back his magic and placed one of his knives in his hand. He smiled when he raised that hand.

 

He smiled when he ripped out that man’s heart and crushed it, feeling his blood running down on his hand, to his elbow. He was grinning because he lost control again and it made him feel like what he truly was.

 

Unstoppable.

 

 

 

 


	16. Beware of those, Who collect Feathers and Horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry because I didn't update yesterday. This chapter was hard to write because this is the one where Harry starting to change. Anyway, a new chapter will come later again :) I hope you'll enjoy this. I really did ;) Thanks for the kudos!

**Chapter 16**

 

 

  
**Beware of those,**

 

  
**Who collect Feathers and Horns**

 

 

 

 

Harry stopped before the door and let his magic open it a little. Just enough that he could see in. But the moment he did that, he felt another person next to him, so he stopped and turned around.

 

Facing with Amycus, who looked at him with wariness. Harry stared at him very confused, but then he remembered.

 

His hands were covered in blood. Right.

 

Harry sent to him a big grin. “I had a chat.” He said with a kind voice and turned to the door again, but he heard behind him his voice.

 

“They are in there. The King’s people. I feel their magic.” Harry looked at him over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes, making him talk faster. Amycuss nodded at the door. “Rodolphus and my–”

 

“Sister.” Harry finished quietly. He took a deep breath and shut down his eyes. “I feel her too.” He let his magic inhale the air, the suffocating heaviness and then he froze.

 

He felt something rancid and his magic twisted with disgustingness. He pressed his mouth in a thin line.

 

He wasn’t expecting this.

 

“What’s wrong?” Amycus stepped next to him and looked at him. Harry raised his hand to silence him and looked at him with his glowing emerald eyes. He felt his magic go up with anger, rise with hellfire.

 

I need to calm down. Be calm.

 

He touched his neck and pressed his fingers on his pulse. Calming down his nerves. He shut down his eyes.

 

_Concentrate. Don’t panic._

 

“Fenrir Greyback is here.” Harry whispered to Amycus, keeping his voice very low.

 

Harry felt Amycus going still next to him. _Good_. He understood the threat then.

 

That’s absolutely one thing to take down a couple of Death Eaters. They are easy.

 

But to take down Fenrir.

 

Harry opened his eyes and let them glow.

 

That’s going to be difficult.

 

How on the fucking earth could The King make Greyback to join his side? Harry felt his blood pumping in his ears, and he clenched his fist. He felt his blood boil.

 

_I’m getting really bored with your games._

 

_If I’m bored._

 

Harry narrowed his eyes and cracked one of his fingers.

 

_That’s a fatal move from you._

 

That was the moment when Harry heard a sharp, loud sound and the screams started. It was high pitched and cracking. Harry didn’t even flinch, but Amycus paled, as white as the wall.

 

He was sure that Amycus knew that sound too.

 

It was the sound of a whip.

 

Harry raised his chin, looking down his nose at him. Amycus’s lips trembled and his eyes widened.

 

“Alecto.” He whispered with a quivering voice. Shaking with a so deep emotion, Harry felt his breath catch.

 

He reached out his hand to the door, but Harry caught his arm and leaned a bit closer to him. His eyes lit up with fire.

 

“Let me think for a minute.” He whispered to him sternly. “Do you want to die or do you want to save them? Save her?”

 

Amycus’s hands were shaking. He glanced quickly at the door, then back at Harry. The scream started to quiet down, and die down with a painful cry. Amycus eyes were begging to open the door and rush in. The scream started again with another round of lashing.

 

And Harry understood.

 

What if Hermione would be there? Or Ron? Or Ginny, Neville or Luna?

 

Harry felt his heart stop for a moment.

 

Or Draco.

 

His eyes darkened of the thought and his grip loosened on Amycus’s hand. He still didn’t let him go, just grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with sharp eyes.

 

_I need to do something quickly._

 

“I want everyone to get out of here alive,” he started and made Amcyus to focus on him, not on his sister’s scream. His magic created a bubble, with no sounds except Harry’s voice. “We need to do this as quickly as possible. Grab Lestrange and your sister and apparate back to the basis.” Amycus nodded and Harry stopped for a moment, thinking deeply. “You need to grab just your sister. Just Alecto, okay?”

 

Amycus looked at him in incomprehension but nodded all the same. “What about Rodolphus?”

 

Harry started nodding, thinking about his plan. He didn’t want Greyback to know that he’s immortal. The werewolf could easily smell it on him if he’ll use his heightened senses. He could tell to The King.

 

He shut down his eyes.

 

Does he need to kill Greyback? If he’ll kill him, then The King would be suspicious about his power. He mustn’t know about this. Was the killing necessary? Couldn’t he use him for a better way?

 

_He doesn’t fear me. He would only fear me if he were to smell me. I can’t let that happen._

 

Who is he afraid of? Who is the one he could not bring himself to smell? And still be afrai–?

 

Harry’s eyes snapped open.

 

“Of course.” He breathed and felt his heart beat race up. He touched his scar with a little bit disgust. “Of course.”

 

_This was perfect._

 

_This was the way to–_

 

“Commander?” Amycus stared at him confused, but Harry just looked at him with grim eyes.

 

“I will entertain them a bit.” He whispered. His eyes were black smoke. “You try to search the others and go back here after forty minutes. You hide, and when I give you the sign, you catch your sister and apparate. Leave me and go.”

 

Amycus narrowed his eyes and bowed his head. “Yes Commander.”

 

Harry gripped his shoulders. “We will free them.” Amycus raise his head. “I will fight for them. It will work.” He felt his magic fire up. “If you don’t believe in yourself, believe in me.”

 

He did not wait for Amycus reaction, he turned around and made his soldier blend in with the shadows with his magic.

 

He strengthened his spine and took the Elder Wand in his hand. He held the wand in a different way – he took it between his two fingers – and then, he raised his head with half lidded eyes.

He made his magic dark, full of shadows, coldness and he let out the one thing, he didn’t want to open up ever again. He let out the thing, which was deep down in his skull and in his chest.

 

_If I can’t win by finding a way between your games._

 

_I will win by making a way._

 

_My way._

 

Harry let out his empty soul, to shine like a God from Hell itself. He let out his black wings and horns and felt his power begging for meat.

 

_Well,_

 

He let out the raw, vile beast and stepped in the room.

 

_Now who dares to look at me?_

 

 

**––––––––––––––––**

 

 

  
“ _Greyback._ ”

 

Even the air froze when Harry spoke up his name with a loud hiss. Harry heard the door shut behind him, and then he looked at every person who was in the room, with eyes full of raw power.

 

He saw Carrow and Lestrange with tied up hands, behind their back. They did not look at him. The blood gushed down on their backs, naked chests and necks. Behind them, was two hooded figure with two whips.

 

They wore golden masks, and it glowed a bit when they raised their heads to look at Harry. The silence devoured him and everyone else, making their magic slow and calm.

 

Harry wore a low, cold expression and pulled up a bit his wrist.

 

“Well, look who’s digging his own grave?”

 

Harry heard the sound of Greyback and turned his head to the werewolf’s direction. Slowly, like if the man was a piece of furniture.

 

He narrowed his eyes a bit and raised his chin, looking down at Fenrir. He gathered his raw magic, letting to hug him with coldness, tar and venom. He lifted up his wand gently and caressed it.

Fenrir had not changed, he wore a big cape with some interesting carvings. Harry didn’t know what it was, but there was no time to figure it out.. He felt the werewolf disgusting magic and he almost frowned.

 

_Control yourself. Stick to the plan._

 

“Did you hope that I wouldn’t find you?” Harry made his voice clear, like water, like poison. Harry gathered his magic and concentrated. He walked towards Fenrir who froze and shrunk back a little. Harry stopped and wrapped his fingers on the Elder Wand. He held it like a newborn baby and looked down at it for a moment. “Do you think fool of me?” He said with a distant sharpness. “Did you think I could be defeated?” He looked up and swished his wand lightly.

 

And stopped the wind and the rain outside the mansion. He stopped the storm.

 

He stopped everything.

 

Greyback looked at him horrified and took a step back. Harry heard the silence.

 

He heard the world die down with silence.

 

Greyback shook his head. “My Lord can’t be–”

 

Harry glanced at him with distant and such a poisonous stare that could’ve burned people alive.

 

“You thought that _boy_ ,” he hissed with hate and rage and Greyback bowed his head. “Could defeat me? Do you think _I_ could die?” Greyback shook his head and Harry let one lightning strike.

 

The sound made the Earth shake and Harry grinned on the inside when Greyback whimpered a little.

 

His eyes glowed like the Killing Curse and he took a deep breath. This raw magic, this venom made his skin warm up with,

 

power.

 

“You betrayed me for a _fool_.” Harry hissed lowly and caressed his wand. “You and the other weak cowards. Now you live in this pestilence world, full of muggle–borns and muggles.” He leaned closer. “ _Pathetic_.” He whispered, then stopped for a minute. He called another lighting. The loud sound was suffocating.

 

Fenrir looked at him with fearful eyes. “If I had known that My Lord–”

 

Harry lifted his wand up and pointed at him. Greyback froze.

 

Harry made his eyes’ pupil narrow and glow like an ethereal light from the darkest pit and tar. Filled with,

 

wrath and pure venomous power.

 

“Why did I bother?” He said with a pretended boredom and looked at him with intense eyes. “I made Harry Potter’s body mine to rule all. To finally erase every. fragile. mortal. moron.” He stopped for a minute and looked to the other side of the room. The two hooded figure.

 

“ _Why did I bother to go here?_ ” He said in Parseltongue and then he sent the Crucio,

 

To the two golden masked pawns.

 

Their screams filled up his soul with glory and enjoy. He made them writhe and cry and shriek and–

 

He let out a cold, cracked laugh. He felt it.

 

He felt the gold, feathered, raw after world.

 

After a couple of minutes he stopped the curse and turned back slowly, to look at Greyback. Who did not look into his eyes.

 

_Now who dares to look at me?_

 

Harry grinned in the inside.

 

_I got you._

 

“Answer me Fenrir Greyback,” Harry made his voice quiet. “Would you still follow someone else knowing now that I, Lord Voldemort, am alive?”

 

“No.” Greyback breathed, like an oath.

 

Harry walked to him with steady steps and whispered with a big hiss.

 

“Look at me. Stare into my eyes.”

 

Greyback did what he commended. He stared and stared.

 

Into the deep abyss, into the red flames, the glory of a broken halo. Also venom, tar, shadow and cold, bones wrecking in every edge.

 

And then, Greyback bent his knees and kneeled down. His magic bowed to Harry’s.

 

“I’ll give you my strength once again.” He said quietly. “My Lord.”

 

Harry knew that Greyback didn’t stare at him, so he let out a victorious smile. He let the storm and the rain and the wind crush to the world.

 

He heard the loud sounds, the strikes and grinned.

 

“You’ll have one duty. You have to betray the fool, who thinks he’s a royalty and report to me what he’s doing, what his plan is.” Harry stopped for a minute. “You have to do it unnoticeably, slowly. Like a wolf would chase a fox.”

 

Harry let out a deep breath and felt the magic in him, caressing his nerves.

 

“What do you say Greyback?” He made his voice cold and distant. “Are you brave enough to confess your treason, if the time comes, even before The King himself?”

 

Fenrir smiled with full of teeth and Harry felt his magic tickle up with interest. With wild animosity. But not towards Harry.

 

Towards who had wronged him.

 

“The weak ones don’t make it to the end, My Lord.” Fenrir said and grinned sharply. “The wolf always devoured the fox anyway.”

 

 

 


	17. So now I ask you, Open up the Heavens for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember when I said it's just going to get worse from this. Well, this is what I meant. Enjoy it my adorable–evils. (Please do not kill me, I love all of you)

**Chapter 17**

 

  
**So now I ask you,**

 

  
**Open up the Heavens for him**

 

 

 

 

 

When Greyback bowed and apparated to his next mission, Harry raised his hand and signed Amycus to get in.

 

He vanished the shadows and the mists, and looked at the door, seeing Winfried and Dolohov.

 

They both wore a frightened expression, and that was the moment when Harry realized that he was still wearing The Beast’s cold expression, and his eyes were still snake like.

 

He grinned at them coldly and chuckled when they flinched and stepped back a bit.

 

_Idiots._

 

He shut down his eyes and took a deep breath. He locked back his raw power, his horns and wings, making his magic and his beast calm down and disappear, back into the deep of his skull. He turned back his eyes and placed the Elder Wand back, behind his cape.

 

He felt the disgust vanish and he the weight on his shoulders loosen.

 

He let out the breath and snapped his eyes wide open. Cracked his neck and his fingers one by one, making every person in the room flinch after every single cracking sound.

“Commander.”

 

Harry stopped and let his gaze search the owner of the sound. He found Dolohov who looked at him with big eyes.

 

Harry stared at him in boredom. “What?” He asked with a dry voice.

 

“Someone hit Nott with a unique spell, that no one has heard about,” he started uneasily. “And now, he can’t wake up.”

 

Harry stared at him for what he felt like a couple of minute, although he was sure, for Dolohov, it felt like hours.

 

He felt his blood boil up with fire, and he made himself calm down by touching his neck, feeling his pulse.

 

_This was not Dolohov’s fault._

 

“I hope that the bastard who had cursed him,” he started with glowing eyes. “Died painfully, suffered and screamed.”

 

Dolohov started nodding with a proud grin. “When we found the boss, he was not the only one who was lying on the floor unconsciously.”

 

Harry half smiled. “I’d hoped so.” He looked back to the other soldiers. To his demons and nodded at them graciously.

 

Everyone was alive.

 

_That’s what matters._

 

“Winfried,” Harry looked at him and cracked one of his finger. Some of them flinched. “Take Nott back to the basis. I’ll call someone who can apparate all of you back. Take Lestrange and Carrow gently. They fainted.” Everyone nodded and started to move. Amycus ran to his sister and sobbed quietly.

 

Harry felt something interesting in his chest. He felt in Amycus magic that he loved his sister with his whole life. He was broken and he was shaking.

 

How can these vile, dark magic monsters feel love and guilt and–

 

_But I am a monster too._

 

No.

 

_I am a Beast._

 

_I am worse._

 

_And I just felt pity and sadness for him._

 

“Kreacher!” Harry blinked and then shouted and then a loud popping sound filled the room. The little elf wore the elegant black suit, Harry insisted him to wear.

 

Kreacher bowed and smiled at him. “What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?”

 

Harry pointed to the floor. “There’s many people here. They are my soldiers – do not kill them –, and I would be pleased if you would apparate them back to where Ron is.” Harry furrowed his brows. “You can find Ron, can’t you?”

 

Kreacher bow deepened. “Of course Master Harry. Kreacher would be honored if myself can be useful to Master service.”

 

Harry nodded at him and grinned. “You know your job.”

 

Kreacher nodded and started to walk towards next to him, to Dolohov. Harry stopped him.

 

“I’ll apparate him. You can take care of the rest.” He said lightly and Kreacher bowed again, with pride and joy.

 

“As my Master wishes.” He breathed and then stepped out of the room. It was silent for a minute, the Mansion played with the shadows.

 

Harry cracked his finger and looked to the two golden masked corpse. _Well, not yet._

 

Harry tilted his head and touched his neck thoughtfully.

 

And then he said:

 

“Take their masks and clean up Dolohov.”

 

 

  
**––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

  
When Harry arrived everyone cheered and pumped up their fists with a victorious shout. He saw them smile and clap and roar with enjoy.

 

He grinned at them and raised his hand.

 

The silence consumed the room immediately. Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes and all ears.

 

_I did a wonderful job._

 

“I’m sure everyone knows that we’re succeeded.” He started quietly and then the cheers and clapping sounds suffocated everyone and everything.

 

Harry looked at them one by one, waiting for the silence again. He clasped his hands behind his back.

 

“The King is despicable.” He showed his teeth with a razor smile. “He used whips on our people. He’ll be punished because of that.” Some of them flinched. Harry was not sure why that happened. Was it because of what he said or was it because of how he smiled.

 

_But I got my expected reaction, so it’s pointless._

 

“I am sure a lot of people knows about Mister Nott’s condition too.” His eyes turned grim and he smiled darkly. “Some bastard tried to mimic a faithful dog and attacked my third in command– oh yes I want to announce some news.”

 

Harry looked at everyone with patience and smiled kindly, warmly. Showing respect and power.

 

_I hold all of them in my palm._

 

“Winfried and Nott are my third in command, because Nott and I have a deal – therefore I trust him. Winfried on the other hand,” he looked at him for a minute and then shrugged. “I simply like Winfried. Who doesn't like Winfried?”

 

Some of them nodded, showing that they agreed. Everybody likes Winfried.

 

Harry strengthened his back then and his gaze grew cold. Everyone felt the change and their expressions turned stern.

 

Their eyes grew defensive, proud and ruthless.

 

_That’s my demons._

 

“My second in command is Ron. Dolohov is the executioner if I don’t want to do anything.” He didn't comment on this anything. He was sure that everything was clear. “Pansy Parkinson is my first in command.”

 

That’s when the whispers started and Harry understood it for the most part. Why would he chose someone vulnerable? Everyone thought this right know.

 

But Harry felt Parkinson’s magic. It was steel.

 

Steel does not bend or break

 

So he narrowed his eyes and said:

 

“If someone’s got a problem with that, he or she can tell me after the speech.” He stopped for a minute. “It’s okay, I don’t bite.” He whispered with a kind voice.

 

_Just tear._

 

And Harry knew that everyone got the message across., despite the fact he did not say it out loud.

 

He smiled cheerfully again. “One more thing and then I am done.” He continued with a warm smile. “Draco is in the same position as me. If I am not here, he’s in charge.” He stopped for a minute and shut down his eyes. “Now, I don’t want to start impaling people, but if someone disrespects Draco.” He opened his eyes and let them burn with hellfire. “I’ll show something that even Vlad would find horrendous.”

 

Everyone shrunk back with horror and Harry grinned happily. He opened his arms and made the shadows fell on him, making his fire glow black.

 

“Questions?” He looked around with severe eyes. Someone raised his chin up and Harry pointed at her.

 

“Yes?” He asked and then the woman bowed her head.

 

“What is the plan now, Commander?” Her voice was determined. A lot of people nodded a bit and looked up Harry again.

 

He touched his neck, tracing his pulse.

 

“We wait for now.” He started. “Nott’s the only one who knows where the King is. I’ll call my friend who is a specialist about curses. She can heal him, I am sure. I’ll also call a trusted healer for Carrow and Lestrange.” He stopped for a minute. “We also have to wait for Greyback to report me–”

 

His voice died down on his throat.

 

The room glowed with a light blue smoke. It was a Patronus.

 

A non–corporeal one.

 

It stopped in front of Harry and glowed.

 

“Harry listen to me!” He heard Neville’s urgent, shaking voice and he froze entirely. “Since I got your message from Dudley, I started to listen more clearly and see better. I’ve found out the truth. I’m at home, you need to find me after listening to this.”

 

Harry remembered the scrap of paper he asked Liliana to give it to Dudley. Who give it to Neville.

 

_It worked then._

 

“Listen to me!” Neville’s voice filled up with panic. “Everything is a big game. It was planned from the start. I’ve found out who he is after some digging and he is not alone. Listen to me, you can not trust–”

 

The blue mist exploded, letting his light fade. It was gone.

 

Harry’s heart froze and he couldn’t breathe. He felt the silence eat him up.

 

_It can’t be._ He shook his head. _It can’t–_

 

“Winfried you are in charge!” He started shouting and walked ahead. He felt his heart rise with panic and despair. “Dolohov take care of Nott and everyone while I’m away.”

 

The both of them saluted. “Yes, Commander!”

 

Harry looked around. “Draco! Ron!” He shouted and felt his voice crack. He felt someone’s hand on his left shoulder. It was Ron, he stared at Harry with a frightened gaze.

 

Harry then felt his light. His winged savior and he almost felt calm.

 

He turned to his right to see Draco’s concerned eyes. But those eyes were for him.

 

Ron and Draco grabbed his hand at the same time, Harry turned on his heels and apparated.

 

 

**–––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

He landed at Neville’s house and he opened his eyes. He felt his breath catch on his throat. Ron let out a choked sound and vomited violently next to him.

 

_It was–_

 

Draco was there in front of him in a minute and took his cheek between his hands. Harry didn’t see him. He could not look at him.

 

He could only stare at–

 

“Don’t look Harry, _please_ ,” Draco whispered to him and shook him a little. “Look at me! Look into my eyes!”

 

Harry didn’t hear him. He didn’t hear anything. It was silent. It was deafening. It was,

 

blood everywhere.

 

On the curtains. On the walls. On the ceiling. On the furniture.

 

And,

 

His throat burned up.

 

“Harry look at me!” Draco begged and touched Harry’s neck to calm him down. “Just me, please, do not look everywhere else.”

 

Harry froze. His insides froze, his heart froze, his magic froze and even the time froze.

 

Because all he saw, was Neville’s organs and body parts everywhere.

 

Blood and skin and bones and flesh and blood and skin and bones and flesh and–

 

His whole body began to shake and he felt himself shatter.

 

_And. there. was. no. coming. back._

 

Anymore.

 

 

 


	18. Let's make a deal, Let's make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Love all of you and please write a comment if you can, they are heartwarming. Hugs and kisses for everyone my adorable–evils.

**Chapter 18**

 

 

  
**Let’s make a deal,**

 

 

**Let’s make a deal**

 

 

 

1 day after

 

 

 

 

  
Harry didn’t know what he was doing here. He just wanted to get out from everyone. He couldn’t take the silence.

 

He couldn’t.

 

He didn’t know who controlled his legs and didn’t know how he ended up at Azkaban Zero.

 

He walked and walked until he arrived to Lamir’s cell.

 

And stopped.

 

He found himself staring into two, glowing yellow eyes. Lamir looked at him with a deep emotion.

 

An ancient one and his smile saddened.

  
“I heard the news. Such a pity,” Lamir breathed with honesty. “I liked that boy. He had an interesting wish.”

 

Harry felt his throat clench, but he swallowed down. _I can’t be weak._

 

_I can’t._

 

“What was it? His dream?” Harry asked quietly. He had no power to make his voice louder. He also knew that he couldn’t do it anyway.

 

Lamir shut down his eyes and smiled gently. Like if he was seeing a heartfelt memory again. “Making his friends happy. Making you happy and healthy again.” Lamir opened them again. “It was an interesting one because it was selfless. Selfless wishes are rare and unique.” He stopped and nodded slowly. “Pity indeed.”

 

Harry let out a deep breath. Even that was hard, he buried his face into his hands. He then buried his hands in his hair. It was useless. It was messy.

 

_“...your hair is a disaster...”_

 

He shut down his eyelids strongly and took a deep breath. He’ll never hear Neville say that again. He won’t see him again, talk to him again, hear him again and it was,

 

_too much._

 

“I know it was The King. It had to be, even if I don’t know how.” Harry whispered with a cold voice. Powerless voice. “I let my guard down and this is what happened–”

 

“No.”

 

Harry froze and he felt shivers down on his spine. Lamir’s yellow eyes burned and the man didn’t even blink.

 

He stared at Harry for a very long time. Looked at him with awe and inspiration.

 

Lamir smiled.

 

“You did everything right. You couldn’t prevent this from happening at all.” He whispered. “I’m not saying this because this is the thing you need to hear. I’m saying this because that’s the truth. Some things happens for reason. Even horrible things because that is what justify the end.”

 

Harry furrowed his brows. “How could you possibly know if that’s true?”

 

Lamir expression turned to grim. His eyes glowed and he stared, not saying anything.

 

“I heard a tale once from a friend of mine. A unique tale.” He started quietly. “There was a forest full of silver trees. People went there, to make sure it was really silver, to bring some fruit and some jewelry, but they never returned. They sent people again and again for centuries but no one came back. They vanished and no one heard about them.

  
After many years, a young man showed up with a big courage and a big mouth. He said:

 

‘I will save everyone. I will save them and return.’

  
So he went on and on till he saw the first silver tree. A hooded, grim person appeared in front of him and said:

  
‘Let’s make a deal. Let’s make a deal.’

  
The man promised him guidance and help, if he could get the young man voice. The youth said yes and got a compass which showed him the way.

  
The young boy went deeper in the forest, but there was no one there. He walked and walked on and on until he saw a little girl who was blind. The boy tried to tell her where she is and who is he but he couldn’t talk because of the grim man, who stole his voice. After many days, the hooded man appeared once again.

  
‘Let’s make a deal. Let’s make a deal.’ He said.

  
He promised he’ll give back his voice if he gets his courage in exchange. The young boy accepted the deal, but when he talked to the little girl again, he noticed that she was deaf too and slowly dying. He wanted to go deeper but he was scared. He didn’t know where he was and couldn’t even take a step forward. Even with the compass.

  
After a couple of days, the boy noticed one single golden tree. It was the biggest of them all and he walked towards it. And then the hooded man appeared once again.

  
‘Let’s make a deal. Let’s make a deal.’ He said.

  
He’ll walk him out of the forest safely, but he needs to take his memory forever about the place in exchange.

  
The young boy was sly this time. He didn’t accept the trade. He didn’t trust the creature in front of him after the previous tricks.

  
He was the first one to decline this deal. Everyone accepted it and they got out safely, but no one knew because everyone forgot about this place. That’s why no one heard about the silver forest’s survivors.

  
Then the grim man pulled off his cape to reveal his oxen horns, black claws and his long tail.

  
‘Let’s make a deal. Let’s make a deal.’ Said the Demon.

 

And that’s the end.” He finished quietly and looked at Harry with interest.

 

After some time, Harry furrowed his brows with thoughtfulness. “So the Demon tricked him, till the young boy didn’t trust him to accept his deal. He made the youth stay with him on purpose in a cruel way. Why?”

 

Lamir’s eyes turned sad and wise.

 

“Because even the worst monsters are lonely, Mister Potter.” He answered with a quiet voice. “Even The King is lonely sometimes. So he must have someone. He must.” He stopped for a moment and looked at Harry with yellow eyes.

 

_“... People went there, to make sure it was really silver, to bring some fruit and some jewelry...”_

 

_“...hurry then and collect the gift before it’s too late...”_

 

_“... some digging and he’s not alone...”_

 

_“... his eyes were burning with curiosity. He analyzed him...”_

 

Harry felt his heart stop for a moment. He felt his breathing froze. He saw Lamir grin and nod and Harry almost recoiled.

 

_How could I–_

 

How could he not notice what was in front of his nose?

 

 

  
**–––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

  
Harry closed the door behind him and stepped on the office.  
He raised a silence charm on the whole room and turned around slowly, looking at Kingsley with half lidded eyes, and such a calmness that would not bend in any way.

 

The black skinned man stared at him. He was in a black suit, grieving.

 

Harry felt his blood boil in his veins.

 

_He dared to–_

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Kingsley asked him and Harry gave him a sharp, razor smile.

 

Kingsley didn’t even bat an eye, he just raised his chin and that was the moment when Harry knew. He knew. Because Kingsley wasn’t surprised.

 

_I knew I was right._

 

So he struck forward like a cobra and caught Kingsley’s throat. He let his magic hug his being, devour him with shadows and warmth and hellfire.

 

He looked down at him with burning eyes, full of flames.

 

“How could you kill him?” Harry asked with a quivering voice covered with wrath and violence. “How could you do that? How could you _tear_ him?”

Kingsley smiled a bit and Harry felt his hands shake with rage.

 

“He figured it out. I had to do it in a way no one would recognize that it was me.” He started and Harry wanted to choke him and cut his head off. “I didn’t know he could figure it out this quickly.”

 

Harry felt the flames rise up. “How long were you with The King?”

 

Kingsley’s smile didn’t vanish. “I was there from the very beginning. In fact, we did the whole plan.” He grinned at him with a little choking sound. “I met him and said that you need to die. After explaining to him why, we agreed wholeheartedly. I controlled Neville to figure it out that The King was the leader and it was my idea to get you in the plan.”

 

Harry froze but he pulled himself together before Kingsley could’ve seen.

 

“So all of this was because of me?” Harry demanded. “Why?”

 

“We wanted to make a better place without you in it.” Kingsley gladly whispered. “You are an infection to the world, and all you do is spread infecting everyone else. We can’t make peace and harmony if you’re alive. We need you dead, but I can’t kill you.” He stopped for a minute and looked at Harry dead in the eye. “But The King can.”

 

Harry froze and he saw Kingsley smile widely. “I wanted to save the world from you. I made sure everything was going according to the plan. But I guess, this is my exit.”

 

Harry looked at him with black–smoke eyes. “Aren’t you afraid what will happen to you?” He looked at him with wrath. He gathered his magic, letting it paint him with glory. He placed one of his thorns made of knives in his hand and raised it.

 

Kingsley gazed at him and stared. He stared and stared.

 

“Even if I’m going to hell, I know it’ll be a better place than this, after you finished with everything and everyone–”

 

Harry stabbed his neck and pressed it until the blade’s end shone on the middle of his skull. The blood started to flow and Harry pulled out the thorns.

 

He then raised his hand again and started cutting. The blood flooded on Kingsley and on him too. He cut off is ears, his eyes, his neck, his head, his fingers, his arms, his legs. The blood was running down on his hands on his elbows, on his neck.

 

He cut again and again and again and again–

 

He felt the tears in his eyes, on his face and he screamed. His insides were trembling and his hands were shaking and he felt cold. He pressed his hands to his chest and cried and shouted till the only thing that left of him was his magic.

 

_Neville’s gone. His friend – his brother is gone._

 

_There was nothing left._

 

Nothing else.

 

  
**––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

  
When Harry arrived at his home, he heard a voice and looked up to see Draco.

 

He looked at Harry with eyes full of sadness and sorrow. He looked at the blood on his hands, on his neck and on his clothes. Then he noticed the tears in his eyes and walked towards to him slowly.

 

Harry let him but he tried to look away. Try to hide from Draco’s eyes.

 

The white haired man was in front of him and touched Harry’s bloody hand. Draco white skin shone on it, and Harry wanted to pull away because he was sin and destruction and Draco was gold and redemption–

 

He felt something then.

 

Draco leaned up to rest his cheek gently against his. “I’m here for you.” He whispered and Harry felt the tears flow again. His heaven’s magic hugged him like wings, soft and warm, ethereal in many ways.

 

He turned towards Draco and kissed his light’s cheek. He pulled him closer and hugged him tightly, dearly, with shaking hands.

 

Draco hold him with everything he had and Harry felt something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

 

Home.

 

 

 


	19. Show me all the things that are, Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Unfortunately this will be the only chapter this week. But at the end of the next week I'll get my autumn school break so I'll have much time to write. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;) Thanks for the kudos again and Love all of you!!

**Chapter 19**

 

 

**Show me all the things that are,**

  
**Hidden**

 

 

 

 

  
Harry closed his eyes and gathered his magic. He sensed that there was no other person in this room and took a deep breath. He felt his cold magic and felt the shivers running up and down on his spine. It was freezing.

 

He let the magic hug him from head to toe. There was a slight breeze that caressed his skin. He raised his left hand tried to think of Neville. How he always tried to help him when they were little. The look that was in his eyes at the Battle of Hogwarts when Harry told him he needed to kill the snake.

 

He took a deep breath again and opened his left arm’s palm. He let it out and breathed in again. The cold air flooded back into his lungs, shivering him, making his breaths cold. He created little winds and imagined everything about Neville again.

 

He hoped his brother was in Heaven.

 

So he let out his magic to create, to paint, to transfigure, to glow and when he was done, he opened his eyes.

 

For a moment, he could not breathe.

 

There was deep blue and green and purple and white and red and gold. The whole room was glowing with these lightened small circles. Bulbs.

 

Thousands of them.

 

Harry looked at himself, seeing the colors on his clothes, on his skin, on his hands. He raised them and touched the illuminating colored miracles.

 

He caressed it and watched how the color changed. Again. Again. He smiled with shattered, broken eyes and then shut them.

 

So that was what Neville meant for him. Light and colors. Hopes and chances. Friendship.

 

He touched his chest, the skin where his heart lied. He had the strong urge to destroy himself again.

 

But he still felt and sensed the glowing bulbs. Neville wouldn’t want him to gave up. He also wouldn’t have wanted to be dead.

 

He flinched lightly. His ugly heart was still beating. It’ll always beat. Because he will never die.

 

_I have to watch everyone die around me. Again and again._

 

He gripped his shirt and pressed his lips into a thin line. The cold disgust and the bottomless pit of loneliness was devouring him again. Trying to eat him up, swallowing him in whole till choking.

 

_In the end, I’ll be all alone._

 

Just like Voldemort.

 

“I didn’t know that you were capable of doing this.”

 

Harry opened his eyes with a start and looked at Draco who was already staring at him from the doorway. The colorful lights shone on his skin, painting him in gold and red and blue and glow and Harry felt his heart beating faster. Draco always looked ethereal but now he was,

 

inevitable.

 

“Doing something beautiful or just light magic?” Harry asked out of breath and Draco smiled at him smugly. The pretty bastard knew why Harry’s face was red as a tomato.

 

“Light magic.” He answered and took a step inside. Carefully not touching the glowing bulbs, but staring at them with no shame. He gazed at them one by one, with awe and pleasantness.

 

Harry turned to stare at the colored things too. “I can only do two things. Patronus and this.” His eyes darkened for a minute. “That’s it.”

 

“Your magic is not as bad as you think.” Harry turned to look at Draco, seeing him stare back instantly. “To me, it’s not horrible or disgusting. Far from it.”

 

The colorful glowing spheres shone on both of them, lighting up the whole room, paint everything fully. Harry looked at Draco with careful eyes, not wanting to hear, but wanting to hear what he’s going to say at the same time.

 

“What’s my magic to you?” Harry asked him quietly. He let some bulbs bump into him and glowing him up with colors. “What do you feel and see when I use it?”

 

Draco stared into his eyes, not breaking the contact, not blinking and not flinching. The colorful glowing dims were surrounding him too, making a halo above his head, full of gold and red.

 

“I see stars on the dark night sky. I feel wind, hurricanes, lightnings and rain.” He started with half lidded eyes. “High flames of crimson fire with intoxicating smoke and air. With embers and sparks. I see shelter and ruin and freedom.”

 

Harry’s breath hitched in his throat, because an intense wave of something swept through him. Something much deeper and much more gentle and he shivered. He swallowed big.

 

This was getting dangerous.

 

Harry shook his head gently. “You can’t mean this.” His voice was shaking. “I am not any of those–”

 

Draco came closer and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Harry’s. The colorful bulbs were circling around them, glowing with glory and eternal light.

 

“To me,” Draco’s breath was ghosting over his face. “You are.”

 

He felt it again and almost flinched. He looked down at Draco, seeing every color on him glow. He brushed a gentle thumb over his cheek, his nose and eyes. Draco’s white eyelashes fluttered wildly against Harry’s hand for one moment, so he rested his hand on his light’s cheek.

 

“When I see you, I see wings.” Harry whispered gently, not taking his eyes off him. “Feathers and cold snow. Winter and frost and lightness. Halos and gold. Redemption and hope and white clouds.” Draco’s special eyes never left him and Harry knew he would never run so he gathered up his courage and said:

 

“I see an angel.”

 

Harry felt Draco’s magic hugging him with adoration and warmth. He leaned forward and nosed at Harry’s neck.

 

“You don’t need to be afraid.” Draco whispered. “I won’t die.”

 

Harry froze and brushed his hand over Draco’s jaw and neck soothingly. “How do you know what I was–?”

 

He felt Draco smile on his neck and the next minute the warmth filled his heart up.

 

“My magic senses you.” Draco breathed. “I feel you. I know you too well by now.”

 

Harry looked at him for a couple of moments because he felt something deep too. But not in his magic. He felt it in Draco’s and he very well knew what was it.

 

He felt that deep emotion too.

 

“When was the time you realized?” Harry asked him quietly, making Draco lean back a bit. “When?”

 

Draco’s special eyes were staring into his. Their magic melted around the other and blended into each other.

 

“The first time your soul whispered to mine.” Draco answered just as quietly, with his lovely, piercing eyes.

 

The colorful lights shone on him, making wings and halos and Harry cupped his cheeks and leaned forward with strength and power.

 

He looked down at Draco with half lidded eyes.

 

“You can’t say these things and expect me to vanish or leave. Be careful with your words.” He whispered into Draco’s lips. “Do you have any idea what are you to me? What you’re doing to me?”

He leaned closer till his nose touched Draco’s. He couldn’t look at his light’s pure stare so Harry shut down his eyes.

 

“You’re my heaven.” He breathed out and felt his chest fill up with fear. “If you die Draco–if you die.” His voice cracked a bit. “I couldn't take it. I–just no.”

 

“I won’t die.” He heard the gentlest voice.

 

Harry chuckled grimly. “Everyone dies in the end.”

 

_Except me._

 

“If you do not believe me, that’s unfortunate. I can’t prove it to you yet.” He heard him again and he felt Draco press a chaste, tender kiss on his neck. “I understand why you’re scared so I’ll wait for you.” He kissed his jawline. “You’re my only one, love.”

 

Harry opened his eyes slowly, pulled his light closer by his waist and buried his face in Draco’s white hair, breathing deeply, feeling his magic hugging him like feather wings.

 

“You’re my only one too.” He whispered. It was bittersweet, because it was the truth.

 

He knew.

 

When Draco dies...

 

_I’ll bring a pestilence upon the world._

 

 

  
**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

  
Harry heard the loud sound behind him and saw Draco. He held Ron with one hand. His ginger friend was murmuring something back to Draco, who nodded and then came to Harry.

 

“I’m going back to Germany. Those demons need someone in charge.” He leaned forward and kissed Harry’s cheek and chin. “Be careful.”

 

Harry nuzzled to him and smiled. “You too.”

 

Draco’s eyes turned gentle and nodded. Then turned away to apparate.

 

Harry enjoyed the wind and the light cold snow that fell on them. Everything was pure and cold, and he felt Ron at his side in a moment.

 

“You two became closer.” He stated with smug look in his face. Ron’s ginger hair was covered with snowflakes.

 

“We are much closer.” Harry admitted and took a couple of steps forward to the big, elegant house. Ron followed him with slow steps. “But I’m careful.”

 

Ron nodded grimly. “That’s good to hear.” He stopped when Harry did, before the door. “We still need the world in whole.”

 

Harry gave him a half, bitter smile. “You don’t say.” Then he furrowed his brows in puzzle. “Is Hermione there in Germany as well?” He knocked on the door and waited. The snow fell, it was magical. He loved the cold.

 

Ron nodded at him. “She is. Malfoy apparated her. I didn’t know that he was capable of doing long apparations. Like you.”

 

Harry wanted to say something about that but then the door in front of them opened and he almost flinched at the sudden sound.

 

“Oh, I thought you’d come here one of these days. But Ginny is not here. She’s not in the country either.”

 

Ron smiled widely next to him and Harry grinned at his friend with kindness.

 

“That’s very sad but I came to you.” He started. “I need your help, Luna. Again.”

 

 

  
**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

  
Harry and Ron folded their arms across their chests almost at the same time.

 

“Are you saying that you need one week to heal them?” Ron asked with incomprehension.

 

Hermione looked up at them and then looked back at the unconscious Alecto and Rodolphus. She gazed at them form head to toe. He stared at their backs and necks.

 

“Yes.” She nodded. “Their backs are so damaged that not just their skins are in a bad shape. Somewhere the muscles and even their bones are fractured a little.”

 

Ron frowned, disgusted. Harry didn’t even flinched. He shut down his eyes and clenched his fists.

 

_We don’t have enough time._

 

Kingsley’s Aurors were trying to find who killed their boss and if Harry’s not here that makes him the first suspect. Maybe they are already trying to find him. The Russian Aurors are in his way too. The only reason they won’t come here because it’s Germany’s basis.

 

Kingsley’s Aurors still could go here. That was the problem.

 

That’s why they need to finish this, once and for all.

 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. “You need to this quickly Mione. Even if the healing process is painful. We need them to free Blaise. We need them in Plan B.”

 

Hermione stared at him for a long time, with calculating eyes and when she gazed back at Carrow and Lestrange she let out a deep breath.

 

“It’ll take two days then. Two painful days.” She answered and raised one of her hand. “So be it.”

 

Harry nodded at her and turned back to the exit. He walked and walked and when he heard the two Death Eater scream.

 

He didn’t wince.

 

  
**–––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

  
“Have you found a solution?” Harry asked Luna with a gentle voice and looked at her.

  
The dirty–blond woman smiled, but didn’t look at him. She stared at Theodore Nott’s body, moving her hands up and down above his body.

 

“I know this curse. It’s a smart one.” She whispered with a mighty voice. “Some Nargles always meddle with it.”

 

Harry smiled at her more. He was always fascinated by Luna. She hasn’t changed. The only thing about her that changed is her mind. She was one of the finest Curse Breakers. She sold cases like no one else would.

 

Many people were frightened by her. Feared of her. Harry understood them.

 

Luna always told to him that Death was always watching him. It always made him flinch.

 

“Can you break it? Quickly?” He asked her.

 

Luna snapped his fingers and something blue covered Nott’s body. Glowing and shining.

 

“He’ll be awake about a half an hour.” She told him calmly and gazed up at him. Her stare was severe and kind and caring at the same time. It was confusing but it was Luna.

 

“Everybody’s sad about Neville. You’re not the only one who’s grieving. You don’t need to do everything on your own.” Luna blurted out suddenly, with a broken voice.

 

Harry felt his magic wave up and down and he touched his neck, controlling himself. He felt the pain strike in his chest and then he let out a shaking breath.

 

“We need to end this quickly.” He answered with a dark voice. “No one needs to get hurt again.”

 

Luna smiled at him sadly. “You always try to save the world Harry.”

 

He shut down his eyes tightly and cracked one of his fingers. He turned around to walk out when he heard Luna say:

 

“But in the end, who saves you?”

 

 

  
**–––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

  
Harry stood up and nodded at Dolohov with a prideful glance. He turned back to Winfried to do the same.

 

“You two did a wonderful job.” He said and nodded at everyone. The crowd cheered and shouted.

 

Harry saw Ron in the crowd as well. He was looking at him with interest. He turned his head left to see Draco’s gentle stare. He sent soothing waves to his direction.

 

“Carrow and Lestrange will be healed in two days.” He started grinning. “Theodore Nott’s condition is curable and he can wake up anytime by now, if my Curse Breaker’s right and I'm pretty sure she is. Now, to the next topic–”

 

He heard loud footsteps and stared to the noise direction. Luna’s blonde hair shone in his view with someone who seemed determined and wrathful.

 

Theodore Nott came back.

 

“I know where he is. Blaise.” His eyes turned grim with fascinated light. “You won’t believe it.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Draco for a minute. “Where?”

 

Nott pressed his lips into a thin line. “Russia. Saint Petersburg–”

 

“In an engagement ball which will be held after tomorrow.” Luna finished quietly with widened eyes.

 

The whole room fell silent and turned to her direction. Nott looked at her confused.

 

“How do you know this?” He asked her warily, but Harry knew that something was wrong. He felt the dryness and the frost again.

 

“Because that’s where Ginny will go as a special invited guest.”

 

 

 

 


	20. Look at me, Look at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are near to the end!! I AM SO EXCITED BROS, you have no idea. This is a pretty chill chapter though. The last chill chapter honestly. ;) The next one though (whoaaaaaaaaa) Thanks for the kudos and love all of you!

**Chapter 20**

 

 

  
**Look at me,**

 

  
**Look at me**

 

 

 

2 Days before the Final Night

 

 

 

  
The whole room exploded.

 

The shouts and the harsh high and low voices were deafening. Harry saw Ron looking at him with grim eyes and he knew what his best friend was thinking.

 

Ginny was not supposed to be there.

He clenched his fist with shaking hands and he bit his lips. The shouts were starting to get louder, but he felt something deep in his heart. Something repulsive and disgusting.

 

_The King always makes a move that would throw me out. First Draco, then Neville, now Ginny._

 

He felt his magic hug him with cold shadow fire. He shut his eyes and let the loud voices consume him.

 

_That rotten thing is starting to piss me off._

 

“Quiet.” Harry whispered but the voices were still arguing, still shouting. He opened his eyes. It made his ears bleed on the inside, his skin–

 

“QUIET!” He yelled so loud his voice was shaking and clenching with wrath and cold.

 

Everyone’s voice died down. It went like a wave, silencing everyone in a way of stealing their voices. Harry saw them bowing their heads. Low and deep, in an apologetic manner. It must’ve been humiliating for them.

 

_Good. They need to learn._

 

“Theodore.” Harry whispered to him with warmth in his voice. His eyes were gentle, but ice cold.

 

Nott winced a little but nodded all the same.

 

“Bring here Parkinson please.” He said with a dry voice. He looked at him with delight. “Quickly.”

 

Nott nodded and walked out from the room with a big rush. Harry let out a deep breath and raised up his head. He felt oddly calm and collected.

 

_That’s good._

 

_I only feel this calm when I’m ready to kill._

 

When he felt Pansy’s steel magic, his eyes snapped open and he looked at her with glowing eyes.

 

“If Blaise will be there,” he started with a bored tone. Hiding the excitement in his throat. “Could it be The King would be there as well?”

 

Parkinson looked at him with a determined stare, showing him that she will be no one’s plaything.

 

Anymore.

 

“Blaise can’t go anywhere without The King.” She answered. “He will be there.”

 

Harry felt the excitement striking his heart. He felt his blood pumping everywhere in his body, making him feel powerful, endless and he grinned.

 

 

 

 

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

Harry closed the door behind him and turned to face Ron’s ruthless aura.

 

Harry had the integrity to wince. Ron’s magic was cornering him in every edge, but he stood his best friend’s gaze with a straightened back.

 

“This game needs to be finished very fast.” Ron whispered quietly. “I don’t care how many people will be executed – I don’t.” Ron narrowed his eyes, there was a broken glint in them. “Ginny can’t die. She can’t.”

 

Harry looked at him dead in the eye. “She won’t because I’ll be there.”

 

“You can’t control everything.” Ron whispered furiously and pointed at the door. “Those idiot lunatics could do something wrong. Even if a tiny thing goes wrong, Ginny could be dead–”

 

“I’ll be there. I’ll watch her and help her–”

 

Ron shook his head with a force. “You don’t understand. You might be immortal Harry, but you don’t know where this road will take you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Do you ever think about this? I mean really think about? This King makes slaves. Death Eaters are crying, screaming and running from him,” he paused for a minute and then added with a light irony. “I wonder why?”

 

Harry clenched his jaw and raised his head.

 

“What’s your point?” He asked with irritation and touched his neck a bit.

 

Ron stared at him without blinking and said:

 

“You’re too confident.” He stated. “You think this is too easy. That he’s too easy.” He took a deep breath. “He is not Harry. No one could be easy who’s making slaves.”

 

Harry felt his hellfire hug him, making him shine with shadow flames. He cracked one of his fingers.

 

“I can’t die. I will end him.” His voice was a promise but he couldn’t take his eyes of Ron’s. He looked at Harry with sadness, with fear.

 

“I really hope that Harry.” He whispered and walked by him. “We already have you. This world can’t take another beast. Especially not one who doesn’t care about others.”

 

Harry felt himself shaken. He remembered Kingsley’s words and he bit his bottom lip. He felt the wrath. He felt it when he heard Ron’s footsteps, he felt it when he heard the door and he felt it when he cracked his fingers. Then one other finger again. And again. Again.

 

Until he felt and licked the blood from his lips.

 

 

 

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

  
He was not alone.

 

He turned back and prepared himself to attack, to shred, to tear but when he was face to face with his intruder, he froze on the spot.

 

He must have seemed like an idiot because his jaw fell.

 

“Parkinson, what are you doing here?” He asked her with wide eyes. “At midnight?”

 

She was eating cookies and brownies before Harry spoke up. Now, she lifted one of her eyebrows and looked at him with shyness.

  
  
“I was hungry.” She admitted.

 

Harry looked at her and then the cookies, and then her and then back to the cookies again. He didn’t even know what to say. Fortunately he didn’t have to, because Parkinson spoke again.

  
“Why are you here?” She asked with interest.

 

Harry looked around and shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep.”

 

He never could. It was lonely. It was just him and his soul. Alone.

 

Frightening. Terror.

 

Parkinson stared at him for a couple of long minutes and tilted her head a bit. She pointed at the chair in front of her.

 

“Do you want to sit down?” She asked gently. “And eat cookies?”

 

Harry looked at her and sensed her magic, he felt the little waves which was in whole. He smiled gently.

 

Whole again. She’s healing already.

 

_That’s why I need to defeat him. That’s why I need to win._

 

“Yeah, okay.” He answered and walked towards the table and sat in front of her. “Give me a damn brownie, Parkinson.”

 

She smiled at him, with an interesting glint in her eyes and gave him the sweet thing. Harry couldn’t help it.

 

He laughed.

 

 

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

When they stopped before Parkinson’s room and Harry wanted to turn away to go, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

He turned back to gaze at her eyes. It contained that interesting glint again. That Harry couldn’t place anywhere. The blue light shone on her face, next to the window, making the snow patches appear on her cheek.

 

“His wish is to make monsters.” She whispered with grim eyes.

 

Harry froze.

 

Everything froze.

 

But before he could open his mouth, Pansy spoke again with a quiet voice.

 

“You can’t kill him.” She whispered. Her voice quivered with fear. “I’m not lying and you know that.” She stopped and looked at him. Stared and stared.

 

And didn’t run.

 

Harry was still frozen.

 

“You cannot kill him.” She whispered. “I know you don’t believe me, but please just – you can’t do it.”

 

Harry looked at her, searching for lies. Searching for something, anything that could mean that the previous thing would be an atrocious trick.

 

But there was nothing.

 

It made his heart clench and stop for a moment for the beating was too hard to handle. He felt something in his magic too. Unfamiliar.

 

Misery.

 

“Who can then?” Harry asked without emotion. Without anything.

 

Pansy looked up at him. She stared and the blue made her shine. There was something again.

 

And Harry suddenly got something too.

 

And when Pansy started to talk,

 

Harry felt

 

The victory in his pocket.

 

 

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

1 Day before the Final Night

 

 

 

 

“I want everyone to listen to me very carefully because I will tell you only once.” Harry looked at Winfried. “Well, maybe twice because there are some very bright minds here.”

 

The demons started nodding with agreement, someone even hummed. Harry started tapping on the table in front of them.

 

“I planned this the whole night,” He started. “So there’s not a chance that I made a mistake somewhere along.”

 

They nodded again and came closer to the table. Harry touched his neck and made his voice quiet.

 

“First of all, I need Kreacher.” The minute he said the elf’s name, it appeared next to him and bowed.

 

“What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?” He asked still bowing.

 

Harry took out a piece of paper and gave it to Kreacher.

 

“You need to take this to my cousin Dudley.” He told him with a gleeful expression. Some of the Death Eater winced by it. “More specifically, to his fiancée, Liliana.”

 

Kreacher bowed and took the paper. “As the Master wishes.” And wanted to snap his fingers but Harry spoke up again. His demons stared at his actions with awe.

 

It was almost hilarious.

 

“You need to take Elner with you.” He continued. “Introduce him to Liliana, please.”

 

Kreacher bowed again. “As Master Harry wishes.” He snapped his fingers and apparated.

 

Harry looked at the demons again and grinned with satisfaction.

 

“Now, to the most important thing.” He looked at Dolohov. “We need those golden masks. Have you still got them?”

 

Dolohov grinned like a madman – which he was – and nodded at his leader, full of pride. Harry grinned too. He already felt the other ones magic. It was full of...

 

“I have them, Commander.”

 

Excitement.

 

 

 

**––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

Someone knocked on the door. Again. Harry hoped it wasn’t Winfried again with his stupid question about black eyebrows.

 

“Come in!” He shouted and stopped the tapping. He seated comfortable in his chair. There was no use to think about the plan again and again and again.

 

He made the plan. It will be successful.

 

_He thinks he will win but I’ll catch him in the end._

 

_I’ll show him the true meaning of fear._

 

When he heard the door close he raised his head just to meet his heaven’s look.

 

“Hi.” Draco said while he walked towards him. Harry followed him with his eyes and touched Draco’s wrist.

 

“Hello, love.” Harry purred and kissed the palm of his hand. Then the back of his wrist. “What troubles you?” He asked when he sensed his light’s magic filled up with distress.

 

Draco looked at him with his special eyes with care and adoration.

 

“You need to be careful.” He murmured. “I can only tell you this.”

 

Harry looked at him with half lidded eyes and pulled his heaven towards him. Draco followed till he sat on Harry’s lap, who wrapped his hands around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer. He moved to his neck and traced Draco’s pulse with kisses. Feeling him, feeling his heart, his magic that wrapped him – them – in a storm. It was something,

 

unearthly.

 

Harry stopped and moved his hand on Draco’s back and gently soothed his tense muscles. Their magic loved the other, painted the other with their own colors, sang and dance and it was too much. Too warm, too light, too suffocating.

 

Draco’s hands were sliding into the black hair and he kissed Harry’s temple. Cheek. Eyelid. The corner of his mouth. And then he leaned a bit back, to stare into Harry’s dazed eyes, then at his lips, wanting to close the gape between them, already leaning–

 

Harry stopped him with a light caress of his magic and touched his heaven cheek, before Draco could be hurt.

 

“If you kiss me, I would not be able to stop.” Harry whispered to him softly. Draco was watching him silently, he pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I won’t die.” He whispered to Harry who closed his eyes in pain. Draco kissed his nose the minute he sensed it.

 

“You can’t know this.” Harry told him and clenched Draco’s shirt. “After everything is done, after we won.” He stared at him deeply, and Draco looked back. “I will feel you more. Till I burn, I swear.”

 

Draco stare became gentle, dazed. He touched Harry’s neck and pulled him closer, embracing him.

 

“I’m already burnt.”

 

Harry furrowed his brows in agony and nosed at his heaven’s neck. He can’t lose him. He won’t.

 

“Because when you’re close, I am the most alive.”

 

 

 

 


	21. The Monster inside of me, has grown Bigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!
> 
> So here we are, this is the end of the story. (Well, not technically I will write a one–shot from Draco's pov – only a few scenes from the story which I think is important plus the smut scene you all have been waiting for – and the encounter of Kingsley and The King – from The King's pov– as well in another one–shot) But this is still the end. Thank you everyone if you stayed with me till the end and I appreciate everything you did – kudos, comments even if you just read it, thank you!! If you liked the story please leave a comment and let me know, because then I'll write more stories to you people. I hope you all going to enjoy this because I imagined this outcome from the very beginning. 
> 
> I especially want to thank you:
> 
> Serilla: Who wrote the first comment and wrote after that plenty as well. You made my train go forward with strength.
> 
> Babyjun: Who was also one of the firsts.
> 
> Darysnape: Also the first and wrote after that too. That stunning word made me so happy.
> 
> Anon: One of the firsts. Thank you.
> 
> Dhforever: Also the firsts and the curiosity made me happy.
> 
> Rapture38: Also the firsts
> 
> Yaboi: You my brotha are too cool.
> 
> Bellamyisfromspace: Your descriptions always made my day.
> 
> Whatismadness(FunStory): You were the kindness and gave me something brave. 
> 
> AcadianProud: Giving me very good grammar correcting also looking out for me when I was sick Xd.
> 
> kinky_nosebleeds: For that small comment, it made me glad that I wrote that chapter.
> 
> WyldeHeart: That sweetheart who always commented something mysterious and beautiful.
> 
> Kristy_Senju: Who always commented. Always. You are truly amazing and yes, I really do love you!
> 
> Nooonat: Who appeared and I was so happy because you have such a good heart. Especially showing that much enthusiasm for my story.
> 
> Leonette_sarasz: Who figured the whole thing out and commented faithfully with kind heart. Also made me purr because of her comments xdd
> 
> Naruita_narusasu: Who surprised me one of the most cherished comment that I got at that time. You're still my Villain.
> 
> Slytherdor: Who almost killed me because of Neville xdd but still loved me. 
> 
> Minijaxter: Who dropped a comment and then answered to my answer xdd love you too.
> 
> Crushingtides: Your comment was so lovely, When I read that I couldn't breathe normally xdd
> 
> draco–trash(Jinsecure): You were the first who praised my writing. You don't understand how much that meant to me.
> 
> Jamie15: I needed your comment very much on that day, you have no idea. 
> 
>  
> 
> All of you up there, who pressed kudos for me, or just read it: Love all of you!! You are precious!!! 
> 
> (Hugs and Kisses for everyone)

**Chapter 21**

 

  
**The Monster inside of me,**

 

 

**has grown**

 

 

**Bigger**

 

 

Today is the Final Night

 

 

 

 

  
“Questions?” Harry asked loudly after the long explanation in the room.

 

The Aurors whispered to each other while the Death Eaters stood still, not doing anything but nodding at Harry’s every word.

 

The light from the streets were shining on everyone’s green capes. Harry saw Hermione, Ron and Luna as well.

 

“Is everything starts when we saw Zabini?” Winfried asked and Harry narrowed his eyes.

 

“Yes.” He answered with a bored tone. “You need to chain him up. He’s strong, so be careful.”

 

Winfried nodded but then Harry heard someone’s voice again.

 

“And what about the lady?” Abigail asked. “Who’ll gonna change our appearance?”

 

Harry lifted one eyebrow. “Liliana could be here at any moment.”

 

They nodded but Harry raised his hand. Silence fell on them like a hurricane.

 

“When you got Blaise, you need to evacuate the people from the mansion.” He stopped for a minute. “Quickly. But that will be the Aurors’ job.”

 

The Aurors saluted and echoed:

“Yes Commander!

 

Harry gave them a razor smile and waved his hand at them. “We’re going to win. Don’t forget that.” They grinned and Harry gave them a dark look. He snapped his fingers, the sound made a lot of people jump a bit. “Now get out and think everything through. I won’t allow mistakes. Not today, not tonight.”

 

They bowed to him and slowly walked out from the room. Someone looked at him with pride, respect and light. Harry waved to Hermione and Luna.

 

_They think I’m God._

 

Harry grinned widely, already feeling something inside him growing bigger and bigger. Something raw, flesh and bones.

 

_I am no God. People pray for God._

 

_There are no prayers for me._

 

_In fact,_

 

_I am the thing that makes people pray in the first place._

 

“So, is everything clear?” Harry asked Hermione and Luna when they walked towards him. The two of them nodded. “If anything goes wrong you can always escape.”

 

Hermione furrowed his brows. “How–?”

 

Harry suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to an embrace. He felt Hermione’s shock, because she hugged him back in the last moments.

 

Harry put the scrap of paper in her pocket. Hermione stiffened, but he caressed her hair reassuringly.

 

“You need to be strong, Mione.” He whispered to her ear. “And if something happens to me,” he continued in a grim voice. “Don’t turn back. Run.”

 

Hermione leaned back with a surprising speed and frowned at him. She didn’t understood.

 

Harry raised his head.

 

_Good._

 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” She asked and Harry wanted to answer. He wanted to.

 

But he felt something and looked behind Hermione. He looked at Luna.

 

Who watched him with wide eyes and a secret smile and Harry felt himself stiffen. Because Luna wasn’t looking at him. Not really.

 

She was looking behind him.

 

Harry felt himself freeze. Shiver ran down his spine, into his mind and skull.

 

He felt his mouth move independently. “Nothing you need to know.” He was still looking at Luna. Her eyes, her smile.

 

He always knew what that smile meant. Luna only gave it to him. Only him and she always gave it to his surroundings.

 

He didn’t notice when Hermione touched his shoulder gently – to say goodbye – or when she walked out of the room. He didn’t notice, because he was looking at Luna.

 

Who bowed her head in respect, shut her eyes and said:

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing Harry.” She whispered and her smile died. Her eyes snapped open in a severe glint. “He’s watching you and he’s smiling.”

 

 

 

**–––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

The door opened in front of them and Harry was blinded with golden lights. Again. He sensed a strange feeling of déjá vu looking at the waltzing people to the familiar music that Harry knew. He looked to his left noticing the big orchestra. The people’s big dresses were flashing with every movement of the dance.

 

“Letter plea– wait a minute.” The Auror said in front of Harry and he almost froze. He looked at Draco and Liliana with a slightly narrowed glance. Did the cover spell–

 

“Liliana, you brought these boys again.” The man beamed with wide, happy eyes. “Pray tell me, who are they?”

 

Harry felt the discomfort in Liliana’s magic so he spoke up with enviable confidence:

 

“I’m her cousin.” He nodded quickly, proud of himself. “Second cousin.”

 

“From Budapest.” Liliana echoed.

 

“And I’m her third cousin.” Draco remarked smoothly. The music at the back changed into something dramatic.

 

“From Sweden.” Lilian smiled at the Auror warmly.

 

_Right in time._

 

The Auror stared at them in incomprehension. “If you are her second cousin,” he pointed at Harry. “And if you are her third cousin,” he pointed at Draco. “Then what are you two doing here alone? Without partners?”

 

Harry froze and – by the look on Liliana’s face – he was not alone and he almost blurted out an atrocious lie–

 

“Well, you know these women my pal,” he heard Draco’s calm voice and he almost sighed with relief. “They always know what’s an impressive entran–”

 

“I’m here darling.”

 

Harry, Liliana and even Draco winced and gave a remarkable panicked sound at the same time. Harry himself was almost amused, but given the situation, he chosen not to.

 

A long haired caramel blonde woman appeared next to Draco and threw her arms around him. Harry almost exploded but then he felt something.

 

Steel.

 

Parkinson.

 

“Ah, the wife.” The Auror sighed. “It was time. What’s your name?”

 

Harry and Liliana looked at each other–

 

“Penelope”

 

“Maria”

 

“Lisbeth”

 

Harry, Liliana and Pansy looked the other with misbelief. The Auror jaw fell.

 

_I can’t believe this–_

 

Pansy straightened her back and smiled sweetly. “My name is Penelope Maria Lisbeth.”

 

“From France.” Lilian pointed out with a charming voice.

 

_Oh for the–_

 

The Auror looked at her and then down at his list of names, then at his pen and then he finally gave up.

 

“Just go in,” he waved his hand while shaking his head. “Have fun.”

 

He looked so confused Harry almost wanted to laugh but then Liliana tugged his hand, and they walked towards the dancing crowd. Harry looked at every people’s face, recognizing some of them from–

 

He saw a blonde hair.

 

Familliar. She was talking to a man.

 

Lady Arisha Kano.

 

_Interesting._

 

Parkinson walked to him and Draco closed the circle. Liliana gazed up at Harry.

 

“Is everyone here? At their places?” She asked him and Harry closed his eyes. He let out his raw cold magic, feeling his demons.

 

Far left, right, near, close, other room–

 

“They’re here.” He whispered and then opened his eyes. Liliana was looking at the dancers. Draco and Pansy were drinking wine far away from him.

 

“Are you sure about this Harry? This is going to push you to your limit.” She said, not looking at him. “Dudley thinks you’re going to snap.”

 

Harry felt the lightness in his body. “Now that you mentioned it, that could very much happen.”

 

Liliana looked at him finally. “Aren’t you afraid?” She gazed at him stunned.

 

Harry looked down at her, dead in the eye. He remembered Luna’s eyes and he felt the cold flowing inside his veins.

 

“God is real, Liliana. He’s breathing, he’s glorious,” he whispered with glowing green eyes. “But someone else exists too,” He looked away. “And I’m his favorite.”

 

Liliana shut her eyes strongly. Harry felt her determination and her strength all the way and he smiled at her.

 

“You need to go.” He whispered to her. “You know the plan. You’ll send the Russian Aurors and the German ones here. Just wait for Kreacher.”

 

Liliana still didn’t open her eyes, but Harry felt her arms around him in the next moment. He hugged her back.

 

“You need to be there at my wedding, you hear me?” Harry heart clenched for a minute. Just for a minute. “Dudley needs that man who made him change for the good.”

 

Harry smiled. A real, full of heart smile. “I will, if you go. Now.” He said quietly. Liliana nodded and flew away from him. Harry swore, for a minute he saw tears in her eyes.

 

His heart clenched again but he pushed away the feeling. He doesn't need this right now.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Harry looked back at Draco with pure affection. Parkinson looked at them and smiled.

 

“Everything’s alright.” Harry nodded at him and then looked at Parkinson. “You need to find Ginny.”

 

Parkinson nodded and walked away, looking at everyone with secret glances. Harry looked back at Draco to finally tell him–

 

He froze and his eyes widened. He felt the pressure in his magic and he almost pulled out the Elder Wand from his pocket.

 

_Someone’s behind me._

 

Fenrir.

 

He sensed his magic.

 

Harry straightened his spine and raised his head with half lidded eyes and opened,

 

his soul.

 

The black wings and horns. He felt the tar, the venom hug him like shadows, making his eyes glow endlessly.

 

“Speak.” Harry hissed with venom and Greyback almost shrunk back. He was standing there with shaking hands and looked up at him in distress. Well, looking everywhere but his eyes.

 

“My Lord,” Fenrir started with a voice full of panic. “The King let out Lucius Malfoy from his cage.”

 

Harry’s blood froze in his veins and he almost showed his surprise, terror and panic.

 

_Don’t panic. You are not weak._

 

_Not mortal._

 

He felt Draco next to him freeze, and he gave him a warning wave. To not say anything or move.

 

“The King _owns_ Lucius?” He spat the name with a poisonous voice. Fenrir nodded. “I assume this was caused because he knows I’m here. He wants to distract me,” he waved his hand. “Lucius is going to Narcissa, isn’t he?”

 

Fenrir bowed his head. “Yes, My Lord.”

 

Harry felt the wrath blossom in him. It got into his skull, filled him with air. He drank it. He sensed this, he breathed this and he almost wanted to behead somebody again. The smoke appeared in him again, rolling down at his spine.

 

He cracked his fingers.

 

_That weakling son of a bitch._

 

He cracked one again. And again.

 

_He got me._

 

_Repeatedly._

 

Harry hummed with venom, Fenrir flinched. “Turn around for a minute and make your wolf ears deaf.” Harry commanded with a clear voice. Fenrir bowed his head, turned around and did it.

 

Harry turned to Draco whose hands were shaking with rage and pure fear. Harry himself was starting to shake because he couldn’t take his heaven’s deep sorrow and wrath.

 

“Listen to me!” He whispered to him strongly. Draco looked up at him with burning eyes. Harry took his face into his hands gently, not caring if anyone’s going to notice. “I know you want to go, that’s why you’re here in the first place–”

 

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. “You know that’s not true–”

 

“You want to go to save her and I’ll let you.” Harry spoke with strength and power. “I know you were a bait. I know you used me at the beginning,” Draco’s eyes widened with fear and he started to shake his head. “I also know that you’re not using me now.”

 

Draco furrowed his brows with torment and touched Harry’s forearm. “But why did you make me – if you knew that–”

 

“Because I have hurt so many, but not you.” Harry whispered and pressed their foreheads together. “After our magic touched I couldn’t hurt you. And after that it’s just–”

 

_Tell him._

 

_Tell him._

 

_Now._

 

“Please Draco, go save her.” He whispered instead and kissed his forehead. “Kill Lucius and after you’re done, I hope you–”

 

“Don’t.” Draco snapped at him and touched Harry’s neck, caressed it gently, looking at him with glowing eyes. “I will come back to you. I– we belong to each other.”

 

Harry’s heart filled with love and he shut his eyes down because of the pain. He felt Draco’s lips on his eyelids.

 

“Go with Fenrir. You can trust him.” He said to his light.

 

Draco nuzzled to his cheek. “Until we meet again, my heart.”

 

Harry nuzzled back and kissed his cheek. “Until we meet again, heaven.” He tried to make his voice steady.

 

Harry leaned away from Draco – already feeling more empty inside than he’s ever felt – and made his magic hug him with darkness and shadow, tar and venom.

 

He waved his magic at Fenrir who winced and turned around. “Yes, My Lord.” He straightened his back.

 

Harry raised his head. “You’re going to take this man to Narcissa Malfoy. You’ll protect him and help him with the battle, if it’s needed.”

 

Fenrir looked at Draco – who had cover spell on him – and just looked back at Harry with respect.

 

“Yes, My Lord!” He bowed deep and Harry couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

“We kill the fox today, Greyback.” His voice made shivers even on his spine.

 

Greyback just nodded and grinned, showing his sharp teeth. “A great day to throw a feast, My Lord.”

 

Harry nodded and waved with his hand, sending Fenrir to Narcissa. He turned back then and touched Draco’s wrist. They just looked into each other’s eyes feeling the endless feeling.

 

“Say hi to Narcissa for me.” He whispered and saw as Draco stepped away from him, nodding, and turned on his heals apparating.

 

Harry felt something crack in him a bit. In his mind, in his soul, in his body and he almost let out the beast.

 

Almost.

 

He saw Parkinson coming to him with a certain ginger and let out a deep breath. Ginny looked pleasantly happy with her around. Harry waved at her and she waved back with shyness.

 

Oh,

 

So she didn’t know who they were.

 

“I’ve found–” Pansy started but then she looked around. Really looked around and Harry froze. Parkinson stared at him.

 

“Where is he?” She asked with a panicked voice.

 

“He’s gone to save his mother.” Harry replied, trying to keep his voice steady. Pansy didn’t ask why or where, she just looked at him completely horrified.

 

“Do you know what you just did?” She asked in horror. Harry didn’t look at her – he couldn’t – he stared Ginny instead who started to get uncomfortable.

 

“I made the divine move.” He told her with a shaking voice and then walked towards Ginny and touched her shoulder.

 

“Hey! What are you–” Ginny raised her hand to strike bit Harry stopped her and let her feel his magic.

 

Ginny’s brown eyes had a glint of surprise and she let her arms fall next to her body.

 

“Harry?” She asked and recoiled. “But how– is Luna–?”

 

Harry smiled at her warmly. “Yes, she is okay. But you need to get out from the building.”

 

Ginny looked at him in incomprehension. “Why?”

 

Harry touched her arm and shut his eyes. He let his magic wander everywhere until he found Ron.

 

_Got it._

 

He throw a wave at him and he felt him starting to walk here.

 

He snapped his eyes open and looked at Ginny reassuringly. “Because there’s going to be a blood bath.” He told her warmly.

 

Ginny didn’t even seemed shocked. “Of course,” she said. “Why am I not surprised. I’ll go then, have fun destroying your enemies.”

 

Harry grinned at her widely. “Thanks Gin, you’re the best.”

 

She nodded and then hugged him. “As always.” She finished. Harry kissed her hair and let go. Ginny winked at him and started walking out in a really calm manner.

 

Harry didn’t look away from her. “Follow her, Parkinson. Be sure that she left the building.”

 

Pansy nodded but still looked shaken a bit. “Of course. I hope you know what you’re doing.” She told him at last before she walked after Ginny.

 

Harry half smiled and then he felt Ron’s magic around him and looked left to see his best friend approach him. The music became louder for a minute.

 

“We got Ginny.” He whispered to the other ginger. “She’s safe, Parkinson makes sure she gets out safely.”

 

Ron nodded at him and let out a deep breath. “That’s the greatest thing I’ll hear today.”

 

Harry grinned at him. “You need to play lotto. Your bets are just too accurate.” Ron looked at him, confused. “You need to go to Narcissa. Lucius is on the way to get her and Draco is already there with Fenrir to stop him. You need to help them.”

 

It took a moment to Ron to actually process that. But when he did, he almost jumped.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He asked and turned around to be sure no one saw him do that. “Right now? While we’re at a plan?”

 

Harry’s smile turned bitter, dark. “We don’t have much of a choice, do we?”

 

Ron looked at him silent, staring at him with thoughtfulness and in the end he leaned closer to Harry and spoke:

 

“You’re starting to get worse. I noticed it on those last weeks.” Ron stated with severe eyes. “Be careful what you let out Harry.”

 

He didn't look at Ron just said:

 

“Even if it means that my better side won’t come back again.” He singed lowly, with a bitter melody and Ron winced. Harry then looked at him with half lidded eyes.

 

Ron nodded faithfully. “I’ll go.” Harry raised his hand to apparate his friend who looked at him grimly. “Protect Hermione and win.”

 

Harry clenched his jaw and nodded. He waved his hand to vanish Ron from this place. _Now it can happen._

 

_Now, it’s show time._

 

When Harry saw Pansy from the other side of the ballroom, nodding – signing that Ginny was out – Harry raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

 

Thousands waves of magic blown up, making every candle die. It was darkness everywhere and Harry smiled.

 

The music died down.

 

This was the sign.

 

He heard whispers everywhere, people started to move, confused, not knowing what’s happening.

 

He waved his hand up a little, creating a pale light at the center, just enough to see something.

 

Hermione and Luna’s golden masks glowed up like glitter. They run – almost flew – in their dark capes. The crowd stepped away from them, screaming and Harry felt their magic rattle.

Hermione’s golden mask smiled, while Luna’s screamed. Harry – with a wave of his wrist – vanished every lightness the room contained. People screamed and Harry gave a half smile.

He lightened Hermione and Luna up with red embers – like flames – fire.

 

Everyone ran.

 

He let his magic wander, sensing every human being in this room. He searched and searched – already feeling his demons evacuating people. He walked towards, slowly, into the screaming, running crowd, in the pale blinking light.

 

Humming a dark melody.

 

He circled with his wrist – with the rhythm–, feeling the magic, the shadows and then he stopped. The lights shone up and Harry looked ahead.

 

He saw Hermione and Luna’s demonic footsteps, making every people run faster. He saw his demons, most of them already walking towards him. But there was someone.

 

_On the right._

 

Harry turned to that direction and caught the strangely perfect looking man’s throat and leaned close to him.

 

He looked at his eyes, feeling the numbness because that’s what he felt from this man.

 

Submission and emotionless aura.

 

“Hello Blaise.” Harry smiled at him charmingly. He then nodded at Winfried who caught Zabini and dropped him the chains. Harry let him out from his grip, Blaise wanted to escape so Harry made his magic poisonous, full of shadows, darkness, hugging him like a never–ending pit of high fire flames.

 

And Zabini gave up.

 

“Hermione! Luna!” He shouted to them not looking at their eyes. “You know your job, get the hell out!”

 

They nodded, took off their masks and ran out. Harry knew that everyone’s cover spell wore off by now, so when he looked around and found Pansy in the chaotic crowd, he signed her to walk here.

 

“Look around, found The King’s servants and catch them, don’t kill anybody!” He shouted to his people. The demons nodded and jolted in every direction. “Kreacher!” He shouted and saw the little elf appear to him.

 

He bowed. “What can myself do for the Master?”

 

“It’s your time. Go to Liliana and take her to Elner.” Harry commanded and Kreacher bowed, snapping his finger, already apparating.

 

Harry then looked at Pansy and he pointed at Blaise. Before he could say anything Pansy already touched his husband face with gentleness and love. Blaise couldn’t make a move and Harry felt his being burn up with rage. With a so disgusting wrathful fire, that even Hell couldn’t have contained.

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are, Your Majesty!” He shouted up with a shaking, bitter voice. He didn’t look anywhere, not caring about if a single person stayed in this building. “I’ve got your pawn, it’s game over now.”

 

“Indeed it is.”

 

Everything froze.

 

Harry felt the calmness in his body, when he raised his head to look ahead, seeing a golden masked man walking towards him slowly.

 

The mask resembled a vulture.

 

Harry clenched his jaw, not feeling the other man’s magic, he stepped forward with power and rawness–

 

Someone stepped ahead of him, making him stop. He only saw long, blonde curls before he heard–

 

“You can’t be.” She whispered with quivering voice. “I know that voice, you can’t be.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he froze.

 

Lady Arisha.

 

She stumbled forward, holding out her hand to the vulture masked King. “After all these years–”

 

“We finally meet again.” The King said with a gentle voice, full of tenderness. He touched his mask and took off.

 

Harry was blinded and he touched his face with disbelief. The man had the same golden blond hair like Lady Arisha’s. His eyes were gold, glowing like Harry’s.

 

_Twins._

 

_“...She wanted to give it to his brother as a gift...”_

 

_“...he was kidnapped many years ago...”_

 

_“...you always said to me that I can do the impossible. You always said to me, ‘be the most surprising person and give them the things they need, after that, they’re going to do what you exactly imagined...”_

 

Be the most surprising person. Neville, Draco, Ginny. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

 

Give them the things they need. Theodore, Yaxley, Odile, Draco.

 

He swallowed big. How could he not–?

 

Lady Arisha gave out a choking, quivering sound and hugged his brother with a brutal force.

 

“Balthasar!” She cried. “I missed you so much!”

 

Balthasar smiled at her warmly, but still didn’t touch her. “It’s okay now ‘Risha,” Lady Arisha whimpered. “We’re going to be a family again.”

 

He looked at Harry then, with something so dark he almost flinched. The King didn’t look away when he raised his hand and touched Lady Arisha’s forehead with one finger.

 

Making her pale and fell on the floor, dead. Harry felt Pansy next to him shiver and wince.

 

She told him enough about The King that was needed to the plan, but he was not ready for this.

 

“She’d have bothered us.” Balthasar said to him, looking at his sister with sinister eyes. “I’ll resurrect her anyway after I’m done with you.”

 

Harry wasn’t surprised. He knew this.

 

This power held the endgame of the battle. The war even.

 

Balthasar looked at him with golden eyes, he seemed something else and Harry didn’t sense his magic.

 

Like if he hasn’t got any, but he knew that he had. A big one.

 

The King stepped over her sister dead body and started circling around Harry. Not caring about Blaise, Pansy or anyone else in the matter.

 

Harry didn’t like how he moved around him. Like if he he was examine him, if he wanted to buy him at a market– he felt his skin burn up with irritation, with burning disgust. This man killed Neville, this man made slaves, this man–

 

“I heard what you did to Kingsley.” Balthasar said quietly and stopped before him. “He deserved better.”

 

Something pierced in his mind. In that place what he desperately tried to hid.

 

_Stick to your plan. Wait for it._

 

“But I see now,” The King continued with a sharp voice. “He described you really well. You’re majestic. I sense your magic from here. Can’t control it, can you?” He smelled in the air with a loud noise. “Truly repulsive, I might add.” He stared at him deeply.

 

He didn’t look away.

 

He wasn’t scared of him.

 

Harry felt that piercing strike again, more strongly this time.

 

“But after this experience of mine, you’ll be a masterpiece.” Balthasar raised his hand but Harry cut him off.

 

Something in him froze.

 

“A masterpiece?” He repeated, making his voice low. He felt it again.

 

Balthasar tilted his head and the smile died down on his face. His eyes glowed gold, in a bored expression, almost dull.

 

Not giving any emotion out.

 

“Did you really think that I’d let Kingsley kill you?” He stared at him with a cold glance. “I knew you’re immortal,” Harry flinched. “If we’re replacing your kidney,” he pointed at the organ. “Mind,” pointed at his forehead. “And your heart,” pointed at his chest. “We’re going to get a real masterpiece. Can you imagine, Harry Potter as my personal slave and toy. Ah, magnificent. How many things one can accomplish by just playing with a man’s organs.”

 

Harry felt something in him snap.

 

_How dares this repulsive–_

 

_He just–_

 

Harry narrowed his eye at him and stepped forward–

 

“I hope you was careful with my creation, Draco.” Balthasar gave him a sick smile. The King waved his wrist hand and clenched it. “He’s my masterpiece as well.”

 

Harry froze. His insides froze, his magic, his mind, everything at the same time.

 

“His magic became truly breathtaking after I killed him, don’t you agree?” Balthasar smiled at him widely, showing his teeth. “I had to stop myself to do anything to him, but sometimes it was too much and I had to touch–”

 

Harry caught his throat with such a speed, no one could saw him coming. He made his wrist to snap it but he felt two fingers on his forehead.

 

“I got you again, Mister Potter.” He whispered to him with a wide smile.

 

Before Harry faded into blackness he heard Parkinson’s voice echoing in his mind.

 

_He can only kill those who are coming to him, are touching him freely, by choice._

 

Then it was nothingness.

 

 

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

 

Harry snapped his eyes open, and all he saw was mist and white clouds everywhere. Silent.

 

Nothing.

 

“Ah, you visited again.” Harry heard a voice in his head and looked to his left.

 

He was in a big black cape, which covered his face but let his four black, bony hands to appear. He looked at Harry, who only saw shadows and emptiness. It was peaceful.

 

Death.

 

“I was waiting for you.” He told him and waved his fourth hand to him, to go closer. Harry didn’t know who controlled his legs, but he went anyway. He felt his limbs clumsy, because his feet didn’t touch the ground.

 

He gazed down at Death and he gazed back at him with respect and pride.

 

“That insolent child kills everyone just to resurrect them again. Every one of them had glowing eyes.” His voice cracked in Harry’s mind. Harry remembered Pansy’s voice.

 

_“...His wish is to make monsters...”_

 

Then Lamir's.

 

_“... I know your wish... much more worse than...”_

 

“Of course I let them, but just with side effects. One became mad by his power,” Harry saw Lamir in front of him. “I gave one immortality – because he used my wand,” Harry furrowed his brows, confused. “I gave one the power of resurrection. These last two were the only ones whom I met personally besides you.”

 

Harry felt his breathing stop.

 

Balthasar Kano.

 

And,

 

Draco Malfoy.

 

Draco used the Elder Wand.

 

His heaven is immortal.

 

_“...I won’t die...”_

 

He really won’t.

 

“And what are you going to do to me?” Harry asked him with a strong voice.

 

Death didn’t look away from him, he just stared, enjoying the hell flames in Harry’s eyes.

 

“I’ve always respected The Devil more than God,” He admitted to Harry. “Lucifer gave me much more souls than The Father.” He raised his fourth and third hand in the air. “I won’t let that kid resurrect you. This time, I will do it.” He started to paint something in the air. It was full of feathers. “What do you say Lucifer? Do you want to see their eyes as you fell?”

 

Just according to plan, Harry grinned at him and somehow he felt,

 

Death was grinning back.

 

**––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

Harry came back with a loud breath in his chest, in his being, in his lungs. Feeling his heartbeat again. He coughed and after he felt okay, he sat up from the ground waiting for his visions to clear up.

 

There was fire everywhere. The red, orange and black was suffocating.

 

He saw The King’s people fighting with his demons at full power. He saw Pansy hugging Blaise with everything she had, Winfried taking down a golden masked man, Theodore Nott and Dolohov fighting side by side. Embers were flying in the air, making everything glow in the pale black smoke and he saw Ron, running and striking like a viper, leaving dead bodies everywhere without a sweat.

 

He then felt something and looked far left.

 

And then he saw,

 

Draco.

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

 

He was fighting with The King. Draco looked striking with his wrathful eyes – so much anger even Harry felt something in him wince –, he teared and slashed and flew full of grace, around Balthasar. His magic felt suffocating, filled up with sweet poison and fury.

 

But it was not enough for Draco. Balthasar petrified him and started walk to him slowly and–

 

_You fool._

 

Harry straightened his back and felt the muscles around that area move.

 

_You think I let you touch him._

 

_You think you’ll have hands after you touch him?_

 

_Or anything at all?_

 

He heard the bones cracking sounds, but didn’t care about it, he bit his bottom lip and let his gifted

 

wings

 

out.

 

He felt them coming out of him, spreading them widely black feather after feather. It destroyed his cape and his shirt – revealing the big scar on his chest which Voldemort caused – but he didn’t care. He looked down at his shaking hands, seeing them blacken, claws coming out from his nails, sharp as his knife thorns. He then he felt the horns.

 

Sharp and strong.

 

And when the pain ended, Harry raised his head, looking at his majestic wings. Power and rawness and venom, hellfire hugging him like a never–ending red colored rain.

 

He let out a loud, cold laughter and started to walk towards The King. His big wings followed him, swapping the ground and he sharpened his claws with each other, giving out a loud grinding noise. The laughter got up into his throat and escaped in a loud, cold manner.

 

He saw his shadow on the ground and he felt powerful. More powerful than he had ever felt.

 

Everyone in the room froze and looked at him with a deafening silence. Harry just grinned as wide as he could.

 

_Now,_

 

_Who dares to look at me?_

 

He saw Balthasar looking at him like if he were a nightmare. Which he was, if he really thought about it.

 

Draco looked at him in a whole different way. Harry waited for him to run. To look away. To be afraid.

 

But Draco just looked at him like if he was out of breath. The magic on his heaven wore off and Draco didn’t hesitate to move towards him. Balthasar already raised his hand to stop him but Harry lifted up his wings, covering Draco in every aspect and angle from The King and from everyone else.

 

Draco didn’t notice, he just looked at Harry dazed and touched his face gently.

 

“I felt you _die_.” His light breathed, his voice was full of agony and Harry – who was afraid to touch him with his dangerous claws – just leaned into his palm, enjoying the warmth.

 

“I died.” Harry purred to him. “Just came back again.”

 

Draco caressed his cheek a little and smiled. “Like this?”

 

“A gift from Death.” He answered and looked at his heaven deep in the eyes. Feeling their magic dance and sing, loving the other dearly. “After all, we need our eternity together.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened with recognition and Harry felt his hands shake a bit.

 

“Our eternity.” He whispered back with a shaking voice, and then took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I planned to destroy him but he’s too strong.”

 

Harry raised his hand and stepped away from Draco, gently pulling him behind his back, protectively.

 

“Go to Ron or Pansy.” Harry whispered to him gently, not showing to him his rage or his bloodlust but he was sure Draco could feel it in him because he walked away from him quickly.

 

Harry let down his wings and looked at The King with black smoke eyes, showing him the end of everything.

 

Balthasar’s golden eyes glowed when he raised his hand. “How could you came back?” His hand was pointed to Harry’s heart, who didn’t even flinch.

 

He just sharpened his claws with a loud noise. “You defeated me, Balthasar.” Harry said with honesty. “You’re stronger than me, you outwitted me with every move in the game and you could’ve won, but you forgot one simple thing. The most important one, like you forgot Lamir.”

 

The King clenched his jaw. “What?” Harry finally felt his magic. It was something–

 

glorious. Light and strong and pure. Too pure. Prayers and blessings. Harry wanted to stop, this being is pure, it would be wrong, it’s wrong–

 

_No._

Harry thought about the slaves, how he made the game, how he played with Neville, with Pansy, Blasie and Draco – especially him. He remembered–

 

_This thing in front of me is not even human._

 

So Harry moved fast – the fastest he was ever capable of – and stabbed his knife sharp claws into The King’s stomach. Balthasar gave out a loud scream and started to shake.

 

“I’m Death’s favorite.” Harry whispered to him sweetly and leaned closer. “And I knew that very well.”

 

Balthasar eyes widened and Harry made the man stare into his green ones. “You–,” he breathed heavily and coughed, whimpered a bit. “You wanted... me... to kill you.” Harry didn’t say anything, just stared at Balthasar’s golden eyes who laughed a bit, spitting out saliva. “I just... wanted to – to make everyone... strong... Not to be... afraid of.... anything.”

 

Harry looked at him, without emotion, without anything at all. The only thing what mattered to him was his hellfire, hugging him with shadows, embers and sparks.

 

“You can’t control everything.” Harry quoted Ron’s words to Balthasar and he felt something disgusting. The wrath flowed into him, it got into his skull, his empty soul. “You were never in control. I was and I will be, until this world rottens to dust.”

 

Balthasar gave him a dark smile. “You’ll destroy everything in the end. That’s what beasts do.”

 

Harry looked at him and Balthasar stared back. He stared and stared, didn’t notice when Harry raised up his left hand.

 

_Do not look._

 

“So be it.” Harry whispered and then stabbed his long, sharp claws into The King’s chest – hearing the scream, he smiled and felt his soul dance with pure joy –, deepening the way till he felt the ribcage, the heart and then he found it, detached it all the way down from everything with every one of his claw and–

 

He ripped out The King’s spine with one movement.

 

Letting the body fell down.

 

Suddenly the silence was too loud.

 

He purred with delight when he looked at his bloody hands.

 

_That’s for Draco._

 

_For Neville._

 

_For Pansy._

 

_For Blaise._

 

_And for every monster you created._

 

Harry turned around to face the crowd, still holding the spine in his left hand. He saw the golden masked people lying on the ground, dead. He also saw Lady Arisha and a couple of his demons.

 

He raised his head and looked at everyone. Seeing Aurors, German and Russian as well, looking the other now much more relaxed. He saw his demons, Blaise with living glint in his eyes, Pansy with a big smile, Nott and Dolohov, Abigail and Winfried even Fenrir – who surely knew by now that Harry wasn’t Voldemort, but he stayed anyway.

 

And he saw Draco. The freedom in his eyes was unmistakable and it ignite Harry.

 

So he spread his wings and raised the hand which held The King spine, in a manner like a golden trophy and shouted with all of his heart:

 

“We won!”

 

And they exploded. His demons, his people with shouts and claps and whistles and yells at the top of their voices.

 

And as Harry grew back his wings, nails and vanished his horns he could only think about one thing:

 

He truly made a heaven out of this hell.

 

 

 

 

**––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

 

On the victorious day, after midnight

 

 

 

 

Lamir snapped his yellow eyes open when he sensed someone’s looking at him, at the other side of his glass cell. When he saw the yellow dressed woman, he smiled widely.

“Well, well,” He whispered softly. “What do I owe the pleasure for this meeting?”

 

The woman gave Lamir a razor sharp smile, but at the same time it was sweet as well.

 

“Mister Potter won.” She said and stepped closer to the glass cell. “The King is dead.”

 

Lamir nodded strongly. “That wasn’t even a question.” He narrowed playfully his eyes at her. “Now it’s only a matter of time when he figures out who _you_ are.”

 

The woman send him a lovely smile and curled a finger around her hair. Lamir saw the lights on the lamps blink and fade out a bit.

 

“I’ll kill myself before he finds out.” She said and Lamir lifted his eyebrows up in surprise.

 

“Why did you make the effort to help him then?” Lamir asked a little smile after he saw that the woman won’t answer to him. “Oh you sentimental, do you really want him to destroy everything?”

 

“I just liked his personality.” She answered courtly. “I wanted him to win, that’s all.”

 

Lamir grinned at her with his glowing eyes. “So you don’t want to tell him that you were the one who kidnapped Balthasar and gave it Voldemort to train him as his protege. That you did the whole mess that caused everything in the first place.” Lamir smiled as widely as the Cheshire Cat. “You destroyed The King by making another monster kill him, so you can remain anonymous and a no one.”

 

The woman smiled at her slowly, making it to reach her eyes. “You tell me this like if you were an innocent, Lamir Takasuke.”

 

Lamir smile didn’t die a bit. “I was at Mister Potter side from the very beginning. Just like every other monster who are here in Azkaban Zero. Just like you were, at the end.”

 

Her smile didn’t die either, her eyes glowed up with something blue. “I assume my secret stays with you, old friend.”

 

Lamir bowed his head with respect and as he heard the woman footsteps he said:

 

“Nice woman body by the way. Almost didn’t recognize you. You’re just that good about creating things.” He whispered but he was sure the woman vessel heard him.

 

“Goodbye Lamir,” she said to him back, her voice echoed between the songs and the lullabies. “May God accept your prayers.”

 

Lamir chuckled with irony and shut his eyes, hearing the footsteps, filling up the whole building, even his own mind.

 

“Farewell,” he said. “Amundar.”

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a little break after this xdd but I'll come back!
> 
> Music that I used for the story: Everything is available on YouTube if you write down the same way.
> 
> The King's theme:  
> American Horror Story Main Theme | Piano Version  
> Princess Mononoke - The Demon God
> 
> Harry's themes:  
> Epic Fantasy Music - Rise of the Fallen  
> Dark Music - As Shadows Fall | 8Dio Lacrimosa Choir  
> 08 - Dust - The Golden Compass OST  
> Dark Music - The Master Of Death | Immortality  
> Dark Music - The Devil | Tarot  
> Death note – Kyrie II (the thing he is humming and tapping)
> 
> Draco's themes:  
> RSM & Instrumental Core - Other Worlds ( From album "Other Worlds")  
> The Angels Among Demons
> 
> Lamir's theme:  
> Once Upon A Time Soundtrack - Mark Isham - Dealing With Rumpelstiltskin
> 
> Story themes:  
> Spooky Waltz Music - Dance of the Shadows  
> Dark Piano - Bipolar  
> Swan Lake Waltz - Tchaikovsky  
> Once Upon a December (Piano) // ANASTASIA
> 
> Byeee my adorable – evils!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it or you have founded interesting :) and have a nice day my adorable–evils.


End file.
